Kiba segunda temporada (UNA NUEVA ETAPA)
by SOYMARX
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfiction, les traigo la segunda temporada de Kiba, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá pero hasta lo que dure, que lo disfruten :D
1. UNA NUEVA ETAPA (EP 1)

**UNA NUEVA ETAPA**

Hace 2 años que tuvo lugar la batalla donde Zed junto con el Amirgoul batallaron contra Task convirtiéndose el joven en "EL SALVADOR", como los acontecimientos lo dictaron Zed batallo contra su propio espíritu fusionándose con él y transportándolo a otra dimensión, pero la guerra entre los reinos acabo y volvió una prospera paz.

Templar estaba prosperando muy bien durante este nuevo periodo de paz, Neotopia había sido reconstruida luego de la batalla donde las tropas de Zaymoth y los hombres bestias de Task habían devastado todo a su paso al mando de Hugh, Lady Diana y Noah habían tomado el gobierno de Neotopia después de la reconstruccion, mientras que Task con Gitra y Lady Mirre al mando intentaba prosperar nuevamente, Zaymoth tenía un nuevo gobernador y Ulbarx había sido reconstruida por Ginga y Moreno.

Era una mañana soleada en Templar, al igual que todos los días Roya se dirigía a su trabajo, pasaba por la tumba de su querido maestro Zico y ahí comenzó a recordar aquellos tiempos que paso junto al anciano, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero vio que se le hacía tarde y debía ir corriendo al hospital, tuvo una mañana tranquila y en la tarde visito a Mikki y Pinot en su panadería que iba muy bien.

Mikki: Hola Roya ¿cómo has estado?

Pinot: Hola Roya querida

Roya: Hola muchachos, ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Mikki: Nos ha ido bien aunque el trabajo es agotador

Pinot: ¡MIKKI!, se nos ha quemado el pan y no nos dimos cuenta.

Mikki: ( _Se dice dentro de sí: esto me recuerda a Zed)_

Pinot: ¡Mikki ven a ayudarme con esto!

Mikki: Lo siento ya voy

 **Roya recordó cuando a su amigo Zed se le quemaba el pan y unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.**

Roya: Bien Mikki debo irme nos vemos en tu casa más tarde.

Mikki: (Un poco distraído) Adiós Roya nos vemos

 **Esa tarde Roya fue al lugar donde hace años con su amigo Zed contemplaban el paisaje que Templar ofrecía, recordó que le dijo que si lo miraba al revés parecía estar en otro lado, al recordar esto la chica estallo en llanto y solo se repetía**

Quiero ver a Zed, lo quiero ver ahora ya.

 **En ese momento apareció el maestro Robes en un carruaje y vio a Roya e instantáneamente noto su tremenda tristeza.**

Robes: Hola Roya, ¿pero qué te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?

Roya: Maestro Robes, hola no importa no es nada.

Robes: Mmmm ya entiendo es por el chico

Roya: No importa Maestro Robes, no debe preocuparse.

Robes: Vamos te llevare a casa, daré una fiesta esta noche y si quieres puedes invitar a tu amigo, este eeehh ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Roya: No me siento con ánimos, pero por respeto a usted asistiré a su fiesta junto con Mikki.

Robes: Eso es su nombre es Mikki.

Roya: _(suspira tristemente)_

Robes: Dime ¿lo extrañas?

Roya: Si lo extraño demasiado, quiero verlo ahora ya.

Robes: Para serte franco yo también extraño tener que ir a protegerlo a otra nación, lo gracioso es que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie porque era el salvador, aun así ese chico me hizo sentir vivo después de mucho tiempo, la verdad es que Dumas nunca me entretuvo ni me parecía un rival digno, pero ese chico, ese chico.

Roya: Disculpe Maestro ya llegamos a mi casa.

Robes: Oh la vieja casa del Maestro Zico, es una pena que ese anciano hubiera muerto. Bueno querida Roya lo mejor será que me vaya aun debo hacer los últimos preparativos para la fiesta, nos vemos en la noche.

Roya: Adiós maestro.

 **Roya entra a su casa y nuevamente comienza a recordar los buenos momentos que paso junto con su amigo y con el anciano, la pena la consumía y además estaba sola porque Noah se había recuperado y se había casado con Lady Diana y después fueron elegidos los nuevos gobernantes del país, cuando su tristeza ya no podía ser mas recordó a Sagiri ya que no la veía desde aquella vez que los Buscadores se la llevaron junto con Zed. La cara de Roya se llenó de lágrimas.**

De pronto alguien toca la puerta, se trataba de Mikki.

Roya: Hola Mikki, perdón que hace un rato me fuera tan pronto es que tuve mucho que hacer.

Mikki: No hay problema solo quería pasar a ver si estabas bien ( _este nota la tristeza de su amiga)._

Roya: Perdón, pasa pasa _(Dice con una voz muy depresiva)_

Mikki: Roya, ¿extrañas a Zed y al Maestro Zico no?

Roya: Ya no lo soporto mas Mikki, no me cabe la idea que uno se haya ido y el otro haya muerto. _(Esta vez explota en llanto)_

Mikki: Roya… _(Dice con una voz lastimosa)_

 **Acto seguido Mikki abraza a Roya mientras esta llora en su hombro, después de que su amigo lograra consolarla este le dice que se encontró con el maestro Robes en el camino y que le contó que haría una fiesta, le dijo que fueran eso mejoraría su ánimo, Roya asintió, Mikki le pide que la acompañe a buscar a Pinot que se había quedado en su casa y los dos salen de casa de Roya.**

-En la fiesta de Robes:

Robes: Pero si son Roya y su amigo eehhm ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

Mikki: (Un poco enojado) ¡ES MIKKI!

Pinot: Ya tranquilo Mikki

Robes: Pero miren si es la linda Pinot, es una pena que ya no trabajes aquí

Pinot: Bueno la verdad es que me gusta trabajar en la panadería de Mikki

Robes: ¿Quién es Mikki?

Mikki: (en un estallido de furia y frustración grita) ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Robes: (con una cara desconcertada) pues bien lo siento. Por otro lado Roya aun no has hablado nada.

Roya: (intentando esconder su cara de tristeza), oh lo siento Maestro Robes por cierto buena fiesta.

Robes: (con una cara seria) mmmm pues bien. (a pesar de todo Robes entendía que todavía seguía pensando en Zed).

 **La fiesta transcurría normalmente cuando de pronto un estruendoso ruido aparece desde el bosque y aparece un espíritu.**

Roya: ¿Pero qué? ¿Quién podría haber invocado a ese espíritu?

Robes: Creo que hay problemas, bueno no importa los soldados se encargaran.

Roya:(Dice muy sorprendida) ¿Pero qué?, ¿no piensa en ir a investigar?

Robes: ¿No ves que estoy dando una fiesta?

Roya: ¡Entonces iré yo sola!

Robes: Haz lo que quieras

Mikki: Roya yo te acompañare

Pinot: Yo también

Mikki: No Pinot es muy peligroso, por favor quédate aquí

Pinot: Ay está bien

Roya: Gracias Mikki, bueno ¡andando!

 **Los dos amigos corren a máxima velocidad hacia el bosque y se encuentran con algo impactante, un hombre vestido con una prenda color verde de soldado, con una máscara negra y una capucha.**

Roya: ¿Quién está ahí?

?: ¡Eh! ¿Quiénes son estos entrometidos?

Roya: ¿De dónde eres? no parece que fueras de ningún país

Soldado de Rados: Jajajaja bueno soy de Rados

Roya: ¿Rados? Y eso que es

Soldado de Rados: Jajajajaja no debería decirlo pero como los voy a matar a los dos aquí mismo se los contare, Rados es una nueva nación que surgió hace poco tiempo y gracias a la inteligencia de nuestro señor estamos prosperando muy rápido, aunque nuestro progreso ha sido discreto somos una nación muy poderosa, nuestra prosperidad es discreta porque hemos robado algo de todas las naciones.

Mikki:(Grita) ¡No dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya!

 **Mikki invoca a Slugna**

 **Roya invoca a Afkareru**

Soldado de Rados: ¡Pp pero ustedes también tienen espíritus!, bueno eso pondrá más entretenida las cosas, ¡Raksel sal ya!

 **Raksel era un espíritu con forma de libélula y ojos rojos, podía lanzar un liquido venenoso que quemaba al espíritu enemigo.**

Roya: Ese espíritu luce muy poderoso

 **Comienza una batalla entre el soldado de Rados y Roya y Mikki, durante la pelea Mikki recibe un golpe y cae el suelo y Slugna es derrotado, Roya al intentar auxiliar a su amigo también recibe un golpe y Afkareru también es derrotada, pero cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido un destello de luz aparece del cielo y de este aparece una lanza que atraviesa al soldado.**

Soldado de Rados: ¡AAAGGGHHH MALDICIOOOON! _(Raksel desaparece)._

Roya: ¿Pero eso que fue?

 **Desde el mismo destello de luz comienzan a caer plumas blancas.**

Roya: ¿Plumas blancas?, ¿acaso se trata de…?

 **El destello de luz se convierte en tornado.**

Roya: Este tornado y estas plumas son de, de, ¡SON DE AMIRGOUL!

Mikki: _(Ya recompuesto del golpe),_ solo se puede tratar de una persona.

Roya: Z z ¡ZED!

 **El tornado se desvanece y un joven con capucha roja y pelo gris cae del cielo, se trataba de aquel joven que había derrotado a Tasker hace dos años, el salvador Zed había vuelto a Templar.**

Roya: ¿Realmente eres tú?

Zed: _(Mira a sus amigos con cara sonriente)_ pues como siempre salvándolos de los problemas chicos.

 **FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

Notas del autor: Este capítulo fue un poco lento ya que solo se vio a Roya llorar, pero como ven el final fue buenísimo, se vienen muchas sorpresas en los capítulos que estrenare próximamente.

Visiten los fanfictions de Shion230: u/1740433/shion230

Espero Reviews


	2. EL VIEJO HÉROE REGRESA (EP 2)

**EL VIEJO HÉROE REGRESA:**

 **En el capítulo anterior pudimos ver como transcurrió la vida de los amigos de Zed y como los países comenzaron una nueva etapa después de la guerra, vimos como una nueva nación surgió y el regreso del héroe que salvo el mundo hace 2 años.**

Zed: Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado?

Roya: (Entre lágrimas de felicidad corre a abrazarlo) ¡ZEEEEEEEEEEEDDD!

Zed: Roya no me abraces tan fuerte me duele.

Roya: (Llorando en su hombro), te extrañe muchísimo

Zed: También extrañaba verlos.

Mikki: (A punto de llorar), Zed que bueno que has regresado.

Zed: Mikki pero si no has cambiado nada ¿Cómo has estado?

Mikki: Muy bien Zed.

Zed: Te daría la mano pero Roya me está triturando los huesos.

Roya: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¿adónde fuiste durante estos años? ¿Qué hiciste durante todo este tiempo? Quiero que me lo digas todo, ay luces más fuerte que antes.

Zed: Les contare todo pero primero quiero ir a casa estoy muy cansado y tengo hambre

Roya: (Secándose las lágrimas) tu nunca cambiaras Zed.

Mikki: (Esta vez riéndose) Jajajajaja es verdad.

 **De pronto llegaron Robes y Pinot al bosque.**

Robes: Muchachos ¿está todo bien? (de pronto mira a Roya y queda perplejo al ver a su acompañante), Pp pero si tú eres…

Zed: Hola Robes cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?

Robes: No lo puedo creer

Pinot: (Con cara de sorprendida) ¡¿ZED?!

Zed: Ah pero si eres la novia de Mikki.

Mikki: Bueno hace poco que vivimos juntos en mi casa.

Zed: (Totalmente sorprendido) ¡¿Qué están viviendo juntos?!

Pinot: Así es además la panadería va por buen camino.

Zed: Vaya que bueno, (cambiando a una actitud más seria) ahora por otra parte (Gritando) ¡ROYA TE PIDO QUE ME SUELTES PORQUE YA NO SIENTO NINGUNO DE MIS HUESOS!

Roya: Ya cállate hace mucho que no te veo (apretándolo más)

Zed: (grita de dolor) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

 **(ROBES, MIKKI Y PINOT RÍEN A CARCAJADAS)**

Zed: No es gracioso.

Roya: (Soltándolo) bueno lo mejor será que vayamos a casa.

Zed: (Con cara de alivio) Ufff, pensé que moriría, si quiero ir ya a casa.

Roya: Puedes quedarte en mi casa, ahora vivo en la casa que era del maestro Zico.

Zed: (Esta vez más serio) Pobre anciano es una pena que haya muerto aunque si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez nunca hubiera tomado el dominio de mi alma y Tasker me hubiera consumido por completo.

 **(Se hace un flash back del momento en que el espíritu de Zico habla con Zed dentro de Tasker).**

Zed: Bueno lo mejor será ir a casa porque aquí está comenzando a hacer frio.

Robes: Bueno muchachos volveré a la fiesta mis invitados deben estar preocupados por mí y el mayordomo no es un gran anfitrión que digamos.

 **(Todos se despiden de Robes)**

Roya: Bueno es hora de irnos, Zed ¿vendrás conmigo?

Zed: Claro que si además ya comienzo a estar hambriento.

Mikki: Nosotros también nos despedimos chicos nos vemos.

Pinot: Adiós chicos

 **(Roya y Zed se despiden de Pinot y Mikki)**

Roya: Bueno vamos Zed.

Zed: Si

 **(Se van caminando)**

 **Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo más exactamente en Rados.**

Soldado de Rados: Mi señor Belds hemos enviado un espía para que nos informara si el soldado que enviamos a Templar había cumplido la misión de evitar que el salvador volviera.

Belds: (Con una copa en la mano) ¿Ah sí? Y dime que sucedió

Soldado de Rados: Lamento informarle que el espía encontró a nuestro el cadáver de nuestro soldado en el bosque por lo que intuimos que el salvador Zed regreso y tal vez fue el quien asesino al soldado.

Belds: (Dejando la copa en un mueble al lado) Mmmmm eso me pasa por mandar a un soldado inútil, bueno creo que tendremos que poner énfasis en esto, quiero que prepares a tu ya sabes quien.

Soldado de Rados: Enseguida señor, (se va de la sala)

Belds: (Tomando la copa y lanzándola al muro) ¡Maldición esto fue por mi culpa, debería haberme encargado personalmente para que todo saliera perfecto! (tranquilizándose un poco más), bueno por suerte tengo un plan b.

 **Volviendo a Templar.**

 **Era una mañana soleada en Templar.**

Zed: Roya ya despierta

Roya: (despertando) mmm ¿Qué sucede?

Zed: ¿Recuerdas que volví cierto?

Roya: (Ya despierta) Pero Zed es muy temprano.

Zed: Vamos Roya es un bonito día quiero visitar a todos.

Roya: Nunca te había visto tan entusiasmado por visitar a alguien.

Zed: Me ausente por dos años Roya estoy deseoso por saber que fue de todos los que conocí.

Roya: Esta bien vamos.

 **Ya en el centro de Templar caminando**

Roya: Bien lo mejor será ir a ver a los sabios.

Zed: (Desilusionado) ¿A ese grupo de ancianos?

Roya: Bueno tu querías ir a verlos a todos lo mejor será visitar a los sabios primero, además tu sabes cómo se ponen cuando no son avisados de alguien que llego desde otra dimensión.

Zed: (Suspirando) Ay bueno creo que tienes razón.

 **Ya dentro del consejo de sabios.**

Sabio de Neotopia: (Totalmente sorprendido) Pero esto es imposible ¿Cómo es que has vuelto?

Sebastián: ¿Zed? Has vuelto pero ¿Cómo?

Khan: Esto es un milagro

Zed: Bueno a nadie le he contado que me sucedió después de luchar con Tasker por lo que creo que este es el momento preciso.

Roya: Vamos Zed cuéntanos.

Zed: Después de haber derrotado a Tasker junto con el Amir Goul me decidí a luchar con mi espíritu ya que así descubriría el poder que siempre estuve buscando, cuando me disponía a atacarlo él nos transportó a Calm mi tierra natal, mientras viajábamos me pude dar cuenta que se acercaba a mí, yo pensé que me atacaría, le lance un char pero no le hizo nada, pensé que estaba perdido cuando de pronto se desvaneció convirtiéndose en una brisa de viento color verde, se metió en mi cuerpo y note que unas alas salían de mi espalda, ahí fue cuando comprendí que nos habíamos fusionado, dentro de mi sentía un poder increíble, lo había encontrado después de tanta búsqueda, ese era el poder que yo quería, después caí de golpe en un edificio y quede inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba en Calm nuevamente.

Así transcurrieron dos años en los cuales fui el héroe de mi ciudad, para empezar con el poder del Amir Goul purifique el contaminado aire de la ciudad, yo me encargaba de detener todos los crímenes que ocurrían hasta que un día tuve una sensación de soledad a pesar de que toda la ciudad me consideraba su salvador, así fue como me decidí volver a este mundo, me costó demasiado ya que no tenía chars de transportación pero el poder del Amir Goul me ayudo a volver y aquí estoy.

Roya: Vaya pero que historia, pero supongo que ahora has vuelto para quedarte ¿no es asi?

Zed: (Intentando esconder algo) Eeeehhh yo pues sí.

Sebastián: Pues eso es bueno nos alegra que hayas vuelto.

Zed: Bueno con permiso debo irme, adiós

 **(Zed y Roya se van escoltados por Sebastián y Khan)**

Khan: Discúlpanos Roya ¿nos podrías dar un momento para hablar a solas con Zed?

Roya: (Un poco confundida) Mmmm está bien

 **(Roya se aleja del lugar)**

Khan: Suponemos que por lo que nos has dicho adentro tu estadía aquí es limitada.

Zed: (Suspira) Vaya así que lo han adivinado.

Sebastián: Me preocupa la reacción que tendrá Roya cuando te vayas, no tienes idea cuanto te extraño, desde que te fuiste nunca volvió a ser la misma, siempre estuvo triste aunque ahora se nota que está totalmente recompuesta de su depresión.

Zed: (Dice con lastima) Roya.

Sebastián: Bueno quiero que hagas todo lo posible para que cuando te tengas que ir Roya no caiga en una depresión extrema ¿me entiendes Zed?

Khan: Bueno Zed espero que disfrutes el tiempo que estés aquí

Zed: Si lo aprovechare al máximo, bueno nos vemos.

Sebastián: (Se dice dentro de sí) Pobre Roya

(Zed ya con Roya)

Roya: ¿De que hablaban tú y el Maestro Sebastián y Khan?

Zed: Nada importante solo querían preguntarme más detalles de la pelea con Tasker, oye por cierto hace un rato que vengo haciéndome una pregunta, el cuerpo de mi madre ¿alguien se encargó de darle sepultura?

Roya: Si, yo me encargue personalmente de eso, toda la ciudad fue al funeral por respeto a ti Zed.

Zed: Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno ¿me puedes decir dónde está la sepultura?

Roya: Claro, sígueme

 **(Llegan a la sepultura de Sara)**

Zed: Mama, si el poder no te hubiera vuelto loca estarías aquí (sus ojos se ponen llorosos).

Roya: Zed tu madre murió pensando en ti y recapacito en su último aliento.

Zed: Cuando estuve en Calm no hubo ningún día en que no pensara en ella, (algunas lágrimas caen por el rostro de Zed).

Roya: (Abrasa a Zed) Esta en un lugar mejor.

Zed: Roya gracias por apoyarme siempre.

Roya: Para eso estamos los amigos Zed (Seca las lágrimas del rostro de Zed).

Zed: (Cambia de la tristeza a la exaltación) ¡ACABO DE RECORDAR QUE NO HE PREGUNTADO NADA SOBRE NOAH!, ¡¿QUE LE SUCEDIÓ DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA CON TASKER?!

Roya: Bueno Noah por el esfuerzo que hizo su cuerpo cayo en silla de ruedas pero con un riguroso tratamiento se recuperó y al poco tiempo se casó con Lady Diana y actualmente gobiernan Neotopia.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡CON QUE SE CASO! (Se alegra) muy bien por ti Noah, bueno el día está recién comenzando vayamos a visitarlo.

Roya: Esta bien entonces tendremos que volver al consejo de los sabios para que nos dejen ir a Neotopia.

Zed: Pues vamos ya.

Mientras Zed y Roya se iban un misterioso sujeto los miraba desde la cima de un árbol lejano.

?: Con que él es Zed, jejeje interesante.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Nota del autor: Muchos se estarán preguntando cual es el look de Belds, el problema es que soy un asco en el dibujo, si hay algún buen samaritano que haya leído este mensaje, le ruego que me mande su diseño de Belds por mensaje privado o a mi correo **javier. venegas. a gmail . com** (juntenlo todo incluso los puntos y entre la a y gmail agregan un arroba, es que este estupido editor no deja colocarlo) , por lo que el diseño de Belds lo dejo a su imaginación, vamos manden sus diseños :D, a verdad lo olvidaba también les quería pedir si podían diseñar a los soldados de Rades, mi idea era hacerlo con una armadura verde, una mascara negra como la del teatro y con capucha, espero puedan hacer algo con eso es que realmente doy asco dibujando :D

Visiten las historias de Shion230: u/1740433/shion230

Visiten las historias de Mario Uzumaki: u/6292538/Mario-Uzumaki

Espero sus reviews :D


	3. VISITAS INESPERADAS (EP 3)

**Visitas inesperadas.**

 **En el capítulo anterior pudimos ver como Zed visitaba a algunos de sus viejos conocidos, mientras que se mostraba a un nuevo enemigo y finalmente un extraño sujeto que al parecer estuvo siguiendo a Zed.**

Sebastián: Bueno muchachos que tengan un buen viaje y por favor Zed no causes estragos en Neotopia.

Zed: Tranquilos tan solo visitare a Noah.

Sebastián: Recuerda que la última vez que quisiste visitar a tu amigo las cosas resultaron muy mal.

Khan: Cálmate Sebastián ahora todo es muy distinto, recuerda que Zed es el que salvo al mundo y además salvo a Neotopia derrotando a Hugh, los Neotopianos le deben todo su respeto.

Zed: ¿Ves Sebastián? No habrá problemas, bueno adiós.

Roya: Adiós Maestros.

 **(Roya y Zed se transportan)**

 **Mientras tanto en Rados.**

Soldado de Rados: Señor el guerrero ya está listo.

Belds: (con una copa en la mano) Bien me alegra oír eso, quiero que se presente ante mí para darle las instrucciones.

Soldado de Rados: De inmediato señor.

Belds: (Se dice con angustia para sí mismo) Si esto no funciona tendré que encargarme por mi cuenta.

 **(Entra el soldado con un sujeto fornido)**

Soldado de Rados: Señor aquí está el guerrero.

Belds: (Volviendo a la realidad) Oh está bien, puedes retirarte.

Soldado de Rados: Si señor

Belds: Bueno creo que ya sabes para que te he llamado ¿no Dumas?

Dumas: Si señor

Belds: Recuerda que me debes la vida porque si no hubiera sido yo el que te rescatara antes de morir por tus quemaduras no estarías vivo, además tus poderes incrementaron gracias a los avances tecnológicos que logramos robar de Ulbarx.

Dumas: Lo tengo en mente señor y le prometo que no fallare, además lo único que quiero en este momento es tomar venganza y traerle la cabeza de ese mocoso Zed.

Belds: Me gusta tu actitud, bueno creo que estás preparado, en unas horas te enviaremos a Templar para que busques a ese insecto y lo mates de una buena vez, confió en ti.

Dumas: Si señor, al final del día le traeré la cabeza de Zed.

 **(Volviendo con Zed y Roya)**

Roya: Llegamos Zed.

Zed: (Impactado mirando a su alrededor), es increíble como reconstruyeron todo este lugar.

Roya: Si quedo muy bien, no perdamos tiempo y vayamos al castillo.

Zed: Vamos.

 **(Ya en el castillo)**

Guardia del castillo: No pueden pasar.

Roya: Pero venimos a ver a Noah.

Guardia del castillo: Son las reglas.

Zed: (Enojado) ¡Quítate de una vez!

Guardia del castillo: Oye niño si sigues insistiendo no me dejaras otra opción que arrestarte.

Zed: (Gruñe)

 **(En ese momento aparece Lady Diana)**

Lady Diana: (Sorprendida), oigan pero si es Roya, guardias déjenla pasar.

Guardia del castillo: ¿Entonces usted conoce a esta mocosa?

Lady Diana: Claro que si ahora déjenla pasar y no le vuelvan a decir así si no quieren que los despida.

Guardia del castillo: (Asustado) ¡PERDONEME LADY DIANA!

Roya: (Riendo y diciéndose para ella misma) Vaya Lady Diana sí que tiene un carácter fuerte.

Lady Diana: Roya querida ¿Cómo has estado?

Roya: Muy bien Lady Diana.

Guardia del castillo: Lady Diana ¿debemos dejar pasar al chico?

Lady Diana: ¿A qué chico?

Roya: Ay que tonta soy, Lady Diana déjelo pasar él es la principal razón por la que venimos aquí, quedara sorprendida cuando vea quien es.

Lady Diana: Esta bien guardias déjenlo pasar.

Zed: Los guardias de aquí no han cambiado nada.

Lady Diana: (Extremadamente sorprendida) ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER PERO SI TU ERES ZED!

Zed: Hola veo que tú y Noah han avanzado mucho.

Lady Diana: Debemos avisarle de esto a Noah en este preciso momento, se pondrá muy feliz, vamos síganme.

 **(Zed y Roya siguen a Lady Diana).**

 **(Ya en la sala de los reyes).**

Lady Diana: Noah ya volví.

Noah: Que bueno que volviste.

Lady Diana: Por cierto tenemos visitas inesperadas.

 **(Aparece Roya en escena)**

Noah: (muy contento) ¡ROYA!, ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

Roya: Hola Noah, mucho sin verte, te felicito por todo lo que han logrado.

Noah: Muchas gracias.

Roya: Sin embargo el principal motivo de esta visita no es por mi sino por otra persona.

Noah: No te entiendo.

Roya: Ahora lo veras, oye ya puedes pasar.

 **(Aparece Zed en escena)**

Zed: Vaya Noah veo que llevas muy bien el país.

Noah: (Totalmente sorprendido) ¡ESTO NO LO PUEDO CREER, DEBE SER UN SUEÑO, ES INCREIBLE!

Zed: ¿Sorprendido?

Noah: (Corre más feliz que nunca hacia Zed y con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡ZEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD!

Zed: (Muy feliz) ¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo?

Noah: ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER ERES TU, ERES TU REALMENTE!

Zed: Te extrañe mucho viejo amigo.

 **(Roya y Lady Diana con lágrimas en los ojos).**

 **(En otra parte Noah y Zed están a solas)**

Noah: Nunca dude en que volverías Zed, siento una alegría tremenda.

Zed: Nunca dudes de mí, oye por cierto, ¿aun predomina la ley absoluta?

Noah: ¿Ese sistema tan antiguo? Lo deseche apenas comencé mi reinado, me di cuenta que era un sistema muy agobiante para el pueblo.

Zed: Me alegra oír eso.

Noah: Oye Zed sabes antes de hacerte cualquier pregunta, hace tiempo que tengo una carga que no puedo superar.

Zed: ¿Qué sucede?

Noah: ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos enfrentamos en la Justa?

Zed: Por supuesto que sí, (el rostro de Zed cambio a uno de tristeza ya que ese no era un buen recuerdo).

Noah: Pues en aquella pelea yo te dije que en el fondo yo te odiaba, te odiaba con toda mi alma, quiero que sepas que lo dije inconscientemente para que liberaras todo tu poder, ¿me perdonarías por eso?

Zed: Eso es lo que siempre estuve esperando, ahora me siento muy aliviado, claro que te perdono.

Noah: Otra cosa Zed, ¿Por qué a pesar de que te lastime tantas veces tu siempre intentabas protegerme?

Zed: Porque lo quisieras o no para mi seguías siendo mi mejor amigo.

Noah: Gracias eso me deja tranquilo, bueno ahora que superamos esto quisiera preguntarte que te sucedió después de que el Amir Goul te hizo desaparecer.

Zed: Bueno el Amir Goul se fusiono conmigo y ahora somos dos en uno, me transporto a Calm y ahí limpie el aire y fui el héroe de la ciudad.

Noah: ¿Qué extraño que sintieras cariño por esa ciudad?

Zed: Bueno lo queramos o no es nuestra tierra natal.

Noah: Si tienes razón, bueno volvamos con las chicas.

Zed: Esta bien.

 **(Mientras tanto en Templar)**

Soldado de Templar: Pero que aburrido día.

 **(De pronto aparece alguien de un portal de transportación)**

Soldado de Templar: ¿Eh? ¿Quién es?

Dumas: Eso a ti no te incumbe.

Soldado de Templar: Me veo obligado a terminar con tu vida.

 **(El soldado ataca a Dumas pero este con un solo movimiento acaba con su vida).**

Dumas: Los soldados de aquí siguen siendo igual de inútiles, bien busquemos a ese chico y además quiero terminar con la vida de otra persona, Robes después de acabar con Zed tú serás el siguiente.

?: Pues déjame decirte que tu morirás aquí.

Dumas: ¿Pero quién es?

 **(Aparece de un árbol el mismo chico misterioso que estaba vigilando a Zed)**

Zake: Me presento mi nombre es Zake y seré el encargado de derrotarte.

Dumas: ¿Tu? Jajajaja no me hagas reír si tan solo eres un enano jajajajaja.

Zake: Te ves muy confiado.

Dumas: Te daré una muerte rápida para que dejes de atrasarme.

Zake: (Grita), ¡Aparece Prais!

 **(Prais es un espíritu con apariencia de dragón, lanza fuego y es capaz de volar grandes distancias)**

 **(Aparece el espíritu Prais)**

Dumas: ¿Un espíritu? Tal vez pueda entretenerme un poco antes de comenzar mi misión, (Grita), ¡Vamos Lafs, mátalo!

 **(Lafs es un espíritu muy parecido en apariencia a Slugna, pero Lafs ataca lanzando tornados que destruyen todo a su paso)**

 **(Aparece el espíritu Lafs)**

Zake: Aquí voy.

 **Los dos sacan una espada y comienzan lentamente, pero transcurrida la pelea se ven los dos en un nivel muy parecido.**

Dumas: Creo que eres fuerte.

Zake: La verdad es que solo estoy jugando.

Dumas: (Esboza una sonrisa) Me encanta matar a los engreídos como tú.

 **(De pronto aparece Robes)**

Robes: (Sorprendido) ¡NO PUEDE SER PERO SI YO TE VI MORIR!

Zake: (Se distrae), ¿Pero qué?

 **(En la distracción de Zake Dumas aprovecha y le lanza un char de electricidad)**

Zake: (Grita de dolor) AAAAAAGGHHHHH. (Cae al suelo inconsciente y su espíritu vuelve hacia él)

Robes: Eres un maldito.

Dumas: Jajajajaja supongo que te adelantaste, es una larga historia de cómo sobreviví así que te contare todo mientras te ahogues en tu sangre maldito.

Robes: Te derrotare ahora ya y me asegurare que mueras, (grita) ¡Belladona sal ya!

Dumas: Vamos a pelear.

 **Comienza una pelea de vida o muerte entre Robes y Dumas, aunque por seguridad Robes había avisado a un soldado que viajara a Neotopia y que le pidiera a Zed que volviera porque algo amenazaba a Templar.**

 **Mientras tanto en Neotopia Zed , Noah, Roya y Lady Diana se divertían.**

Noah: Es agradable estar con ustedes chicos como en los viejos tiempos.

Roya: Ya lo creo.

 **(De pronto un soldado de Neotopia y uno de Templar aparecen en el castillo)**

Soldado de Neotopia: Mis señores disculpen que los moleste pero según este hombre hay problemas en Templar.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Pero qué dices?!

Soldado de Templar: Señor Zed necesitamos que vuelva de inmediato a Templar, el Maestro Robes fue a combatir la amenaza pero por precaución me mando a decir que le pidiera que volviera a Templar.

Zed: Bueno pues no hay opción, lo siento Noah pero debo irme.

Noah: Zed déjame ir contigo.

Zed: ¿Estás seguro? Tienes un país que gobernar.

Noah: Lady Diana se encargara de todo ¿puedes cierto?

Lady Diana: No hay problema Noah ve y ayúdalos.

Zed: Esta bien Noah acompáñame. Roya vamos.

Roya: Enseguida.

 **(Zed, Roya, Noah y el soldado son transportados a Templar).**

 **(Ya llegan a Templar)**

Zed: Soldado dime tienes alguna idea de donde podría haber ido Robes.

Soldado de Templar: Me dijo que había ido al bosque.

Zed: Bien pues vamos Noah.

Noah: De acuerdo.

Roya: Yo también iré.

Zed: Mejor que no Roya además no estoy seguro a que nos enfrentaremos.

Roya: Por favor Zed.

Zed: (Suspira) Ay está bien vamos.

 **(Ya en la calle)**

Zed: Quiero que se suban a mi espalda los dos.

Noah: ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Zed: Ya lo verán ahora súbanse rápido.

 **(Noah y Roya se suben)**

Zed: Bien vamos.

 **(Zed extiende sus alas y comienza a volar).**

Noah: (Asustado) ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

Zed: Una de las ventajas de fusionarme con Amir Goul es que ahora puedo volar.

Roya: Eso es genial Zed.

Noah: Zed mira allá son dos espíritus luchando.

Zed: Pero si es Belladona de Robes, vamos ahí.

 **(Mientras tanto Robes)**

Robes: (Se dice para sí) Maldición Dumas se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte, si sigo así no podré ganarle, vamos Zed donde estas.

Dumas: ¡AHORA TE MATARE ROBES!

 **(En eso una ráfaga de fuego colisiona con Dumas tirándolo al suelo)**

Robes: ¡ZED! Qué bueno que llegaste porque sencillamente yo no puedo más. (Cae rendido al suelo y belladona desaparece).

 **(Zed baja a tierra firme y Roya y Noah bajan de su espalda)**

Zed: Roya ve si Robes está bien mientras Noah y yo nos encargamos de Dumas.

Roya: Esta bien pero no me iré sin un poco de acción, (grita) ¡Afkareru aparece!

Zed: Gracias Roya, muy bien Noah ¿estás listo?

Noah: Por supuesto, (grita) ¡SACHIRA!

Zed: (grita) ¡RAMBOS!

Noah: Dime algo ¿tu espíritu Rambos ahora es más fuerte?

Zed: Si ya que una parte del Amir Goul se combinó con el por lo que ahora tiene poderes increíbles.

Noah: Excelente.

Dumas: ¿Van a seguir parloteando o van a pelear?

Zed: Aquí vamos

 **Es una lucha intensa entre Zed, Noah Y Dumas y entre los espíritus, porque Dumas había aumentado su fuerza considerablemente y su espíritu era muy fuerte también.**

Zed: Maldición esto se está volviendo tedioso.

Noah: Acabémoslo de una vez Zed.

Dumas: Los matare de una buena vez.

 **(De pronto aparece Mikki)**

Mikki: Escuche fuertes ruidos que venían de aquí ¿está todo bien? (Se queda sin palabras cuando ve a Dumas)

Dumas: No puede ser.

Mikki: Du Du Du Du ¡DUMAS!

Dumas: Maldición, será en otra ocasión, ¡LAFS VUELVE!

 **(Dumas se va corriendo a gran velocidad)**

Noah: No dejemos que se escape.

Zed: Déjalo Noah después nos encargaremos de atraparlo.

Noah: Esta bien, ¡Sachira vuelve!

Roya: ¡Afkareru¡

Mikki: (En shock) ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO!

Roya: Mikki ¿Qué sucede?

Mikki: ¡DUMAS! (se desmaya y cae inconsciente al suelo)

Roya: (Grita preocupada) ¡MIKKI DESPIERTA VAMOS MIKKI!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Nota del autor:Queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este episodio, me esfuerzo mucho en hacer cada episodio pero todo sea para su entretencion, les quería pedir un favor, al igual que en el episodio anterior les pedí que hicieran el diseño de Belds y de los soldados de Rades, esta vez les pido el diseño de Zake, el espíritu Prais y del espíritu Lafs, les juro que soy malo en el dibujo, pésimo y si no me creen les paso un dibujo que hice de Mikki, me quedo terrible, bueno eso se vienen mas episodios pronto, nos vemos :D

Espero Reviews :D :D :D


	4. EL ESPÍRITU DE ZICO (EP 4)

**EL ESPIRITU DE ZICO**

 **En el capítulo anterior Zed se reencontró con su viejo amigo Noah, pero una amenaza surgiría comenzando con un viejo conocido Dumas el cual reconstruido volveria a Templar para matar a Zed sin embargo antes debía pasar por encima del misterioso Zake, este último es derrotado por una distracción y en su lugar lo reemplaza Robes que por cansancio no puede seguir con la pelea, hasta que en ese momento aparecen Zed, Noah y Roya, Dumas se enfrenta a ellos pero de pronto aparece Mikki haciendo que Dumas escapara.**

Robes: (Aturdido) ¿Pero qué ocurrió aquí? (Recobrando la conciencia), ¡ZED SUPONGO QUE DERROTASTE A DUMAS!

Zed: Se escapo

Robes: (Enojado) ¡¿PERO COMO LO DEJAS ESCAPAR ZED?!

Zed: No es que yo lo haya querido dejar escapar sino que vio a Mikki y se fue.

Robes: Ya veo

Noah: Por cierto tengo una pregunta ¿Quién es el sujeto que esta tirado en el piso?

Zed: No lo se

Robes: Tampoco lo sé pero cuando llegue estaba luchando con Dumas y por una distracción fue derrotado.

 **(De pronto Mikki despierta)**

Mikki: (Aturdido) ¿Qué sucedió?

Roya: Que bueno que despertarse.

Mikki: ¿Y Dumas?

Roya: Se escapo

Zed: Oye Roya, ¿puedes ver si ese sujeto sigue vivo?

Roya: Esta bien

 **(Roya revisa a Zake)**

Roya: Solo esta inconsciente, lo curare

 **(Zake comienza a despertar)**

Zed: Bien Roya un paso atrás, no sabemos las intenciones de este sujeto.

Zake: (Despertando) ¿P pero que me sucedió?

Zed: ¿Quién eres?

Zake: Tú debes ser Zed.

Zed: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Zake: Es una larga historia, (mira de reojo a Roya y queda totalmente sorprendido y paralizado) ¡R R RO RO ROY A, ROYA!

Roya: Veo que despertaste.

Zake: (Aun paralizado) Cuanto tiempo mi querida Roya.

Zed: ¿Pero qué? ¡DIME QUIEN ERES!

Zake: (Vuelve a la realidad y se para) Disculpen, mi nombre es Zake y necesito de tu ayuda Zed.

Zed: (sorprendido) ¿A mí?

Zake: Pues sí, ya que tú eres el salvador pensamos que puedes ayudarnos.

Robes: Siento interrumpir pero tendrás que pasar por el consejo de sabios si quieres la ayuda de Zed.

Zake: ¿Consejo de sabios? No sé a qué se refieren pero si es la única manera de llevarme a Zed conmigo lo haré.

 **(Todos caminando al consejo de sabios).**

 **(Una vez en el consejo).**

Sabia del consejo: Con que te llamas Zake

Anciano sabio de Neotopia: Pero aun no nos has dicho de dónde vienes y cuál es tu objetivo.

Zake: Vengo de una tribu llamada Selk-San y nuestro objetivo es acabar con el mal en el mundo por eso necesito a Zed.

Anciano sabio de Neotopia: ¿Rades no es así?

Zake: Esta en lo correcto señor, sus intenciones no son buenas.

Khan: Debemos dejar que vayan, además Zed es el salvador.

Sebastián: Esta bien puedes ir Zed, dime ¿necesitas apoyo?

Zed: Me gustaría ir con Roya, Robes, Mikki y Noah

Sebastián: Me parece bien que Roya, Robes y Noah te acompañen pero el muchacho Mikki…

Mikki: Maestro Sebastián estoy preparado para ir.

Sebastián: Esta bien.

Khan: Muy bien acompáñenme vamos al transportador.

 **(En el transportador)**

Khan: Bien chicos espero que vuelvan a salvo y llenos de gloria.

 **(En ese momento aparece Pinot)**

Pinot: (Grita) ¡MIKKI NO TE DEJARE IR AL MENOS QUE ME DEJES ACOMPAÑARTE!

Mikki: Pinot es muy peligroso para que vayas, además no puedo dejar la panadería sola.

Pinot: ¡ENTONCES NO TE SOLTARE!

Mikki: Ay está bien supongo que tendré que cerrar la panadería por un tiempo.

Sebastián: Yo me haré cargo de tu negocio Mikki.

Mikki: ¿En serio? Muchas gracias Maestro Sebastián

Khan: Bien muchachos es hora de irse, nos vemos.

 **(Zed y sus amigos se desvanecen en el portal)**

 **(Mientras en Rades el rey Belds regañaba a Dumas)**

Belds: Dime como fallaste esta misión tan importante.

Dumas: Discúlpeme señor pero Zed no se encontraba en Templar.

Belds: Te dije que no volvieras si no era con la noticia de que el salvador estaba muerto.

Dumas: Lo se señor, pero deme una oportunidad más le juro que esta vez no fallare y buscare por todos los rincones de este mundo hasta encontrarlo.

Belds: Dumas me has demostrado ser de confianza, te daré una última oportunidad así que no la desperdicies.

Dumas: Se lo prometo señor.

Belds: Ahora retírate Dumas.

Dumas: Enseguida señor.

Belds: (Furioso dentro de sí) ¡MALDICIÓN LE ESTOY DANDO MUCHA CONFIANZA A ESTOS TRABAJADORES INÚTILES, JURO QUE SI DUMAS NO LO LOGRA AHORA SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ENVÍE A UNO DE ESTOS INSERVIBLES A COMBATIR!

 **(Zed y sus amigos llegan a Selk-San)**

Zake: Esta es la entrada al campamento, vamos síganme.

Zed: (Le dice a Roya en el oído) ¿Deberíamos confiarnos de este sujeto y si en realidad nos va a tender una trampa?

Roya: No lo sé Zed, pero hay algo en mí que me dice que tiene buenas intenciones.

Zed: Entonces te creeré.

Zake: Vamos no me pierdan el paso.

 **(Llegan al campamento de la tribu)**

Selk-Saniano: (Alegre) ¡Zake pero si eres tú!

Zake: Hola, han ocurrido problemas ahora que me ausente.

Selk-Saniano: No ha ocurrido nada, pero aun así teníamos miedo a que no regresaras con el salvador.

Zake: Que bueno, por cierto ellos son los que detendrán a todos esos malditos de Rades.

Selk-Saniano: ¿Ellos? Ups, discúlpenme hola amigos.

Roya: Hola señor.

Pinot: Hola.

Mikki: Hola.

Noah: Hola.

Selk-Saniano: ¿Y ustedes dos son mudos? Jajajaja.

Robes: Hmpf, Hola.

Selk-Saniano: Por cierto Zake, ¿Cuál de ellos es el salvador Zed?

Zake: Ah pues es el, (indica a Zed).

Selk-Saniano: (Sorprendido) ¡¿ES EL?! ¡Disculpe mi insolencia señor!

Zed: Estaba esperando que me presentaras, hola

Selk-Saniano: (Se arrodilla) ¡SALVADOR PROTEGANOS POR FAVOR!

Zed: (Agradecido) Gracias pero no es necesario que te arrodilles.

Zake: Chicos lo mejor será ir a ver al sabio de la tribu.

Zed: Vamos.

 **(Recorren todo el campamento mientras todos se arrodillan ante Zed al saber que él es el salvador).**

Zake: Bueno aquí estamos, pasen.

Rames el sabio: Zake eres tú me alegra que hayas llegado.

Zake: Hola señor Rames, como se encuentra.

Rames: Con temor Zake, nuestros enemigos se acercan.

Zake: Lo sé por eso es que cumplí con mi misión y traje al salvador.

Rames: Eso me alegra mucho y me hace sentir más tranquilo.

Zake: Zed acércate.

 **(Zed se acerca a Rames)**

Rames: Si se ve que tú eres el salvador.

Zed: Bueno no es para tanto.

Rames: Espero que nos ayudes a salvar nuestra humilde tribu.

Zed: Voy a hacer lo posible señor.

Rames: Muy bien ahora relájense hasta que llegue el momento de la verdad.

Zake: Gracias sabio Rames.

 **(Saliendo de la choza del sabio Rames)**

Niño Selk-Saniano: (Muy alegre) ¡ZAKEEEEE!

Zake: (Muy alegre) Hola pequeño amigo como has estado.

Niño Selk-Saniano: Bien Zake, oye ¿es verdad que el salvador está aquí en la tribu?

Zake: Si es este chico.

Niño Selk-Saniano: Gracias señor es un placer que quiera salvar a nuestra tribu.

Zed: (Sorprendido) Bueno no es nada intentare hacer lo que pueda.

Niño Selk-Saniano: (Indica a Roya) Y usted linda señorita debe ser la novia del salvador ¿no es así?

Roya: (Sonrojada) ¡NO CLARO QUE NO JEJEJEJE!

 **(Zed también se sonroja mientras que todos se echan a reír)**

Zake: Oye amigo puedo observar que llevas una cubeta, ¿vas al río?

Niño Selk-Saniano: Si así es, debo ir a buscar agua.

Zake: Déjame ir a buscarla por ti, puedes ser peligroso si vas tú ya que no sabemos que puede andar por ahí.

Niño Selk-Saniano: (Agradecido) Muchas gracias Zake, te debo una.

Roya: Déjame acompañarte.

Zake: Esta bien vamos.

 **(Zake y Roya llegan a la orilla del río)**

Roya: Vaya este río es precioso.

Zake: ¿Verdad que si? Ha sido nuestra fuente de agua por años.

 **(Roya y Zake se sientan en la orilla)**

Roya: Zake quiero preguntarte algo ¿Por qué reaccionaste tan sorprendido cuando me viste allá en Templar?

Zake: Para serte franco ni yo lo sé pero fue como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Roya: La verdad es que también tengo la sensación de que te conozco desde hace mucho y que no tienes malas intenciones.

Zake: Si, bueno es algo extraño ¿no crees?

Roya: sí.

Zake: Bueno será mejor que lleve el agua.

 **(De pronto aparece un portal transportador y un soldado aparece)**

Soldado de Rades: Morirán aquí

Roya: ¿Qué un soldado?

Soldado de Rades: Que gran observación, lastima será la última, tu niña serás la primera en morir.

 **(Roya se asusta, pero se prepara para luchar)**

Zake: (Totalmente furioso le grita al soldado) ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS NADA, SI LE TOCAS UN PELO TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS ME ESCUCHASTE MALDITO!

Soldado de Rades: Al parecer el entrometido quiere ir primero, pues bien.

 **(Comienza una pelea entre Zake y el soldado donde el héroe lucha salvajemente ya que tiene una gran furia y el soldado es derrotado rápidamente).**

 **(Mientras tanto en el campamento)**

Robes: Que aburrimiento.

Zed: No sé ustedes pero yo iré a hablar con aquel anciano de nuevo.

Noah: ¿Qué sucede Zed?

Zed: Es una sensación extraña, necesito saber más sobre ese chico, es como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo.

Robes: Ahora que lo mencionas he tenido la misma idea.

Mikki: Yo también.

Noah: Entonces lo mejor será ir donde aquel sabio de nuevo.

 **(Los chicos llegan donde el sabio)**

Rames: Sabia que volverían.

Zed: Es sobre Zake, tenemos dudas sobre él.

Rames: Les diré algo que los sorprenderá, pero Zake es en realidad de Templar.

Zed, Noah, Robes, Mikki y Pinot: (Sorprendidos) ¡¿QUE?!

Rames: Como lo oyen es de Templar y es hijo de alguien que creo que ya se fue y seguramente era muy cercano a ustedes.

Zed: No sé a quién se refiere.

Rames: Esto los va a sorprender, pero Zake es hijo de nada más y nada menos que el maestro Zico.

Zed, Noah, Robes, Mikki y Pinot: (Aun más sorprendidos que antes) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?!

Rames: Yo soy el único que sabe eso y nunca se lo he dicho a Zake, verán el maestro Zico tuvo un romance con una mujer de Templar hace 25 años y tuvieron un hijo, para su edad es extraño que lograran tener un hijo pero así fue, después de que naciera Zake su madre, es decir la pareja del maestro Zico murió por que un soldado de Zaymuth la asesino ya que esa nación estaba en guerra con Templar, desde ese día el maestro Zico se prometió que buscaría al elegido por el Amir Goul para terminar con la guerra y su hijo decidió darlo a una tribu que sabía que lo criaría bien, es decir nuestra tribu.

Zed: Vaya por eso nos resultaba tan conocido.

 **(En ese momento llegan Roya y Zake)**

Zed: (Se queda mirando a Zake)

Zake: ¿Qué sucede Zed?

Zed: Nada nada.

Roya: (Venia con una cara pensativa)

Zed: Roya que te sucede.

Roya: Oh no es nada Zed.

 **(De pronto sale Rames de su choza)**

Zake: Sabio Rames ¿ocurre algo?

Rames: Me gustaría que todos me acompañaran al bosque, Zake debo contarte algo y este no es el mejor lugar.

Zake: (Intrigado) Está bien vamos.

 **(Todos se dirigen al bosque, los chicos entendían de que trataba excepto Zake y Roya)**

 **(En el bosque)**

Rames: Zake voy a ser directo, te diré quienes son tus padres y cuál es tu origen.

Zake: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué quiere decir?

Rames: Zake tu eres de Templar.

Roya: (Totalmente sorprendida)

Rames: Antes de continuar quiero preguntarle a la jovencita, ¿eras cercana al maestro Zico?

Roya: Si, el me crió.

Rames: Lo que suponía ¿el maestro Zico se esmeraba en protegerte siempre?

Roya: Si pero no entiendo como sabe del maestro Zico y a que quiere llegar con esto.

Rames: ¿Sienten entre ustedes dos que se conocen desde hace mucho?

 **(Roya y Zake asienten)**

Rames: Entonces estoy en lo correcto, Zake tu padre se llamaba Zico.

Roya: (Impactada)

Zake: (Totalmente impactado) ¿Zico?

Rames: Así es, él era de Templar y tu madre también.

Zake: ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?

Rames: Veras tu madre murió a manos de un soldado de Zaymoth y tu padre el maestro Zico juro que acabaría con la guerra y para ello debía buscar al elegido por el Amir Goul, es por eso que decidió entregarte a nosotros ya que consideraba que sería un padre ausente.

Zake: Esto es increíble.

Roya: Es por eso que en el río estabas tan furioso por lo que dijo aquel soldado, tu querías protegerme tal como lo hacía el maestro Zico.

Rames: Seguramente antes de morir su último deseo fue que su descendiente en este caso Zake protegiera de la persona que el mas apreciaba.

Roya: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Maestro Zico incluso muerto intento protegerme.

Zake: Roya por la tarea que me dejo mi padre te protegeré cueste lo que cueste.

 **(Roya abraza a Zake llorando).**

Robes: Lamento interrumpir este momento pero note que Roya hablo algo de un soldado.

Zake: Ah verdad es que cuando estábamos en el río un soldado de Rades nos atacó pero le di su merecido.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE?! ¡DEBISTE HABERLO DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, SEGURAMENTE LAS FUERZAS DE RADES YA VIENEN A INVADIR!

Zake: ¡TIENES RAZÓN! ¡¿COMO NO ME DI CUENTA?!

 **(De pronto Dumas aparece desde un portal)**

Dumas: Con que aquí estaban, prepárense ¡ACABARE CON TODOS!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado, tengo los otros capítulos ya listos pero esperare un poco antes de subirlos para así dejarlo impacientes :D

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS QUERIDOS LECTORES :D


	5. EL APRENDIZ DERROTA AL MAESTRO (EP 5)

**EL APRENDIZ DERROTA AL MAESTRO**

 **En el capítulo anterior Zake llevo a los chicos a su tribu Selk-San donde descubrieron que Zake era hijo de Zico quien había muerto en la batalla contra Tasker, así le fue revelado este secreto a Zake pero en ese momento apareció Dumas para completar su misión.**

Dumas: Escúchame Zed, tus amigos pueden sobrevivir si te entregas.

Zed: ¿Realmente crees que puedes derrotarme? Tengo el poder del Amir Goul en mí.

Dumas: Tal vez no pero por lo menos podré llevarte conmigo.

Zed: (Enojado) ¡JAMAS ME TOCARAS UN PELO!

 **(Comienza una pelea entre Zed y Dumas, pero en ese momento Robes, Noah y Zake interrumpen la pelea invocando a sus espíritus)**

Dumas: (Grita) ¡NO MOLESTEN!

Zed: Muy bien entre todos lo acabaremos.

Mikki: (Grita enojado) ¡YA BASTA!

 **(Todos lo miran desconcertados)**

Pinot: ¿Qué sucede Mikki?

Mikki: Yo seré el que derrote a mi maestro.

Dumas: (Se ríe a carcajadas) ¿Tu? Jajajaja no me hagas reír Mikki, siempre has sido débil.

Mikki: (Enojado) ¡TE DEMOSTRARE DE QUE SOY CAPAZ!

Roya: (Grita) ¡ZED DETENLO!

Zed: No haré nada

Roya: ¿Pero qué dices?

Pinot: (Asustada) ¡POR FAVOR AYUDEN A MIKKI!

Robes: Tranquila querida Pinot, tu novio es el indicado para derrotar a ese sujeto.

Pinot: Pp pero.

Robes: Tan solo observa y veras.

Zake: Dígame sabio Rames, ¿cree que ese chico pueda ganar?

Rames: Veo un gran espíritu en ese chiquillo, saldrá victorioso lo aseguro.

Dumas: Es una pena que sea yo el que te asesine Mikki, pero si así lo quieres pues no me negare.

Mikki: (Enojado grita) ¡SLUGNA, ARMADDOLE SALGAN!

Dumas: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo es que tienes a Slugna?, seguramente lo deje cuando fui derrotado en Zaymoth, bueno no importa no significa ningún obstáculo para mí. ¡LAFS DALE SU MERECIDO!

 **(Mikki y Dumas sacan sus espadas y comienza una gran pelea, Armaddole es el primero en perder ya que no es tan poderoso, pero la pelea entre Slugna y Lafs es aguerrida, Dumas se sorprende del potencial de Mikki, pero piensa que no es suficiente para derrotarlo)**

Dumas: (Grita) ¡¿VAMOS ESO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDES HACER?! (Lo golpea en el estómago y lo bota al suelo)

Mikki: (Se queja) ¡Aaaahhhh!, maldición si fuera un poco más fuerte.

Pinot: (Grita preocupada) ¡MIKKIIIIIII!

 **(Pinot corre para socorrer a Mikki, pero Robes la detiene)**

Robes: Déjalo.

Pinot: Deben ayudarlo o ese mastodonte lo matara.

Robes: ¿Realmente crees que eso es todo lo que tiene Mikki?

Pinot: Pero…

Robes: Si no fuera fuerte de un principio jamás le hubiera regalado a Slugna, pero desde que vi a ese chico me di cuenta que tiene un potencial oculto.

Mikki: (Grita) ¡MALDITOOOOOO! (Una aura comienza a rodear su cuerpo) ¡SOY UN SHARD CASTER NO PUEDO PERDER!

Dumas: (Sorprendido) ¿Pero qué?

 **(Mikki se levanta y ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Dumas hasta que este último es superado).**

Dumas: (Sorprendido) ¡¿COMO PUDO SUCEDER ESTO?!

 **(Mikki se disponía a acabar con su vida pero antes de atravesarlo con su espada se detiene y Dumas lo mira sorprendido, Mikki no podía asesinar a quien lo había protegido y cuidado después de la muerte de sus padres).**

Zake: ¿Qué le sucede?

Zed: Entiendo perfectamente lo que le sucede, no puede matarlo porque aun siente un gran cariño hacia Dumas.

Roya: Mikki…

 **(De pronto aparece un portal y alguien se transporta hasta donde estaba la batalla, se trataba de Belds)**

Belds: (Enojado grita) ¡DUMAS YA SE ACABO MI PACIENCIA, TENDRÉ QUE ENCARGARME POR MI MISMO!

Dumas: Maldición es Belds.

Zed: Supongo que también vienes a por mí.

Belds: Estas en lo correcto, ahora ahórrame el trabajo y ven conmigo.

Zed: (Grita) ¡JAMAS ANTES MUERTO QUE IR CONTIGO!

Belds: Si eso es lo que quieres pues bueno, tendré que matarte.

Zake: (Enojado) Belds, no dejare que acabes con mi tribu.

Belds: Ustedes los Selk-sanianos son tan estúpidos, quiero al salvador y luego de eso conquistare el mundo, ¿realmente creían que tan solo mi objetivo era acabar con su penosa tribu?

Zake: (Grita) ¡MALDITO!

Zed: ¡ADELANTE MUCHACHOS!

 **(Zed, Noah, Zake, Robes y Roya atacan a Belds, pero este los esquiva y con un shard hace aparecer una ventisca gigante que no los deja caminar)**

Belds: Así no puedo enfrentarme a ustedes ya que tienen una gran ventaja, pero puedo acabar con Dumas.

Mikki: (Grita) ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!

Belds: Entonces acabare contigo primero.

 **(Belds ataca a Mikki y le bota su espada, se disponía a matarlo atravesándolo, pero justo en ese momento…)**

Dumas: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!

Belds: ¿Te has sacrificado por este insecto? Bueno no importa debo irme ya.

(Belds se va usando un shard de transportación y la ventisca desaparece).

Mikki: (Grita desesperado) ¡DUMAAAAAS!

Pinot: (Corre hacia Mikki)

Dumas: (Hablando muy bajo) Mikki ahora que son mis últimos momentos de vida quiero decirte que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho.

Mikki: No digas eso Dumas, no dejare que mueras.

Dumas: Jejeje siempre intentando ayudarme, como en los viejos tiempos, Mikki prométeme que acabaran con ese sujeto, no tiene buenas intenciones, a mí me salvo de la muerte en Zaymoth solo para usarme como un esclavo.

Mikki: ¡NO DUMAS, TU LO DERROTARAS, NO MORIRÁS DUMAS, NO MORIRÁS!

Dumas: Creo que hasta aquí llega el viejo Dumas.

Mikki: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡NO DIGAS ESO!

Dumas: Dime algo Mikki, ¿tienes trabajo?

Mikki: (Llorando) ¡SI, TENGO UNA PANADERÍA Y ME VA MUY BIEN!

Dumas: Eso me deja tranquilo, y dime otra cosa ¿esa chica es tu novia?

Mikki: ¡ SI DUMAS, SI LO ES!

Dumas: Ya eres todo un hombre, jejeje oye dile a Robes que venga un momento.

 **(Robes se acerca a Dumas)**

Robes: Mira como terminaste.

Dumas: Lo se soy un tonto (toce con sangre) creo que ya no me queda nada, es una pena que jamás hayamos logrado tener una pelea justa.

Robes: De lo que te preocupas cuando estas a punto de morir.

Dumas: Robes antes de morir quiero decirte, ¡ERES UN MALDITO JAJAJAJA!

Robes: (Se ríe) Ja, ojala que tengas un buen viaje.

Dumas: Adiós viejo rival (ahora se dirije a Mikki) Mikki acércate.

Mikki: (Se acerca) ¡NO MUERAS POR FAVOR!

Dumas: Te doy a mi espíritu Lafs, por favor consérvalo y úsalo bien, bueno Mikki esto es un adiós, siempre te recordare ya no como un amigo sino como un hijo, adiós hijo mío.

 **(Dumas cierra los ojos y deja de respirar, pero muere con una sonrisa en la cara)**

Mikki: (Grita totalmente destrozado) ¡DUMAS, DUMAS, VUELVE NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR, DUMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!

 **(Pinot con lágrimas abrazo a Mikki)**

Mikki: ¡Prometo que vengare tu muerte!, ¡LO JURO! (Acto seguido golpea el suelo).

Zed: Mikki…

Rames: Zed lo mejor será que te vayas porque si te quedas aquí estoy seguro que volverán y no quiero que mi tribu sea atacada.

Zed: Si lo entiendo señor.

Zake: Iré con ustedes.

Zed: Pero tú debes defender a la tribu.

Zake: No sucederá nada.

Zed: Mejor que no.

Roya: (Interrumpe) Vamos Zed no sucederá nada, además Zake sería un gran apoyo para nosotros.

Zed: Esta bien pero a tu tribu no le gustara Zake.

Zake: (Triste) Si lo sé.

Rames: Zake tú ya eres un hombre, ahora eres poderoso, si te vas o te quedas es decisión tuya, debes comenzar buscar tu camino y seguirlo, es hora de ser independiente y valerte por ti mismo.

Zake: (Mas contento) Tiene razón sabio Rames, como siempre apoyándome, bien chicos iré con ustedes.

Roya: (Feliz) ¡Qué bien!

Mikki: Chicos ¿puedo llevar el cadáver de Dumas a Templar? Quiero enterrarlo allá.

Zed: No hay problema Mikki.

 **(Así todos se reunieron y abrieron un portal que los transportaría a Templar)**

Zake: Adiós sabio.

Rames: Cuídate, espero verte algún día.

 **(El portal desaparece y Zed y sus amigos se van)**

Rames: Pues bien mi tarea aquí está hecha.

 **(Rames cae al suelo)**

Rames: (Exhausto) Zake por favor ayuda a Zed a terminar con todos los que amenazan al mundo.

 **(Las pupilas de Rames se ponen blancas y el viejo sabio pierde la vida en el bosque, pero muere feliz porque sabe que alguien cumplirá su deseo, acabar con todo el mal del mundo).**

 **(Los chicos llegan a Templar).**

Zed: Pues aquí estamos.

Roya: Ya es de noche, lo mejor será volver a casa.

Zed: Por cierto Noah lo mejor será que te quedes con nosotros.

Noah: Es verdad.

Roya: Quédate con nosotros.

Noah: Gracias por su oferta chicos (sonríe)

Robes: Estoy cansado, yo también me voy adiós.

Pinot: Mikki nosotros también nos vamos.

Mikki: (Mirando el cuerpo de Dumas no responde)

Pinot: Mikki…

Mikki: Lo siento, adiós chicos.

Roya: Adiós Mikki, nos vemos.

 **(Toma el cuerpo de su maestro y se va junto con Pinot)**

Roya: Pobre Mikki.

Zed: Bueno nos vamos, adiós Robes.

Robes: Adiós.

 **(Robes se va)**

Zed: Verdad lo olvide, Zake ¿Dónde te quedaras?

Zake: Pues no lo sé.

Roya: También quédate con nosotros, vivimos en la casa del maestro Zico.

Zake: Bueno, iré con ustedes.

 **(Zed, Roya, Noah y Zake se van)**

 **(Una vez en casa)**

Roya: Chicos estoy muy cansada, iré a dormir, nos vemos.

Zed, Noah y Zake: Adiós Roya.

 **(Roya se va)**

Zed: Ahora que se fue debo decirles algo chicos.

Noah y Zake: (Desconcertados) ¿a qué te refieres?

Zed: En poco tiempo debo irme de este mundo.

Noah y Zake: (Sorprendidos)

Noah: ¡NO PUEDES IRTE ZED, HAS LLEGADO HACE MUY POCO!

Zed: Lo sé pero yo soy el que protege a Calm de todo mal.

Zake: ¡Pero si te vas todo los esfuerzos que he hecho habrán sido en vano!

Zed: Lo sé por eso ustedes tendrán la tarea de acabar con Belds.

Zake: ¡PERO TU ERES EL MAS FUERTE DE TODOS!

Zed: Lo siento pero no hay opción

Noah: ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA ZED!

Zed: Es verdad, intentare ayudarlos lo más que pueda pero no me queda mucho tiempo en este mundo.

Noah: ¡¿Y CUANTO TIEMPO TE QUEDA?!

Zed: Tan solo algunos días.

Zake: (Más tranquilo) Esto es un verdadero problema, en ese caso vamos a tener que acabar con Belds lo más pronto posible.

Noah: ¡ZED DEBES SALVARNOS!

Zed: Hare lo que pueda, por ahora vayamos a dormir, pensaremos en algo pronto, además no estoy seguro si mi poder de Amir Goul sea suficiente para acabar con este mal.

Noah: ¡MALDICIÓN!

 **(Los chicos se van a dormir muy preocupados por lo que les había dicho Zed)**

 **(Mientras tanto en Rades)**

Soldado de Rades: Señor Belds ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

Belds: Atacaremos Ulbarx y nos apropiaremos de su tecnología.

Soldado de Rades: (Sorprendido) ¿Está seguro de lo que hará señor?

Belds: Si, con esa tecnología acabaremos con Zed, quiero que prepares el ejército.

Soldado de Rades: De inmediato señor.

 **(Se va de la sala)**

Belds: Ulbarx… una tierra prometida, Zed prepárate, tu fin se acerca.

 **(Aparece un soldado en la sala)**

Soldado de Rades: Mi señor, el espía ha llegado desde Ulbarx, está esperando en la puerta.

Belds: ¿Espia? Oh verdad, lo había olvidado, hazlo pasar.

 **(El soldado hace entrar al espía a la sala)**

Belds: Retirare soldado.

Soldado de Rades: De inmediato señor.

 **(Belds y el espía quedan solos)**

Espia: Tengo una información que quizás le interese, he sabido que quiere conquistar Ulbarx así que le servirá.

Belds: Oh ¿Cómo estás? Bien dame la información que recolectaste… Moreno.

Moreno: (Sonrisa malvada) Hmmmm.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Nota del autor: Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, hubieron muchas sorpresas, se vienen mas capítulos y muchas sorpresas mas.

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :D :P


	6. EL VERDADERO DEMONIO (EP 6)

**EL VERDADERO DEMONIO**

 **En el capítulo anterior Mikki se enfrentó a su maestro Dumas terminando este último siendo asesinado por Belds, luego todos volverían a Templar y una habitante de Ulbarx y amiga de Ginga, nos referimos a Moreno que** **lo traicionaría trabajando como espía de Belds.**

Zed: (Despertando) Al fin un nuevo día, espero que no sea tan agitado como ayer.

Noah y Zake: (Despiertan)

Roya: Hola muchachos.

Zed, Noah y Zake: Hola Roya.

Roya: Oigan les quería hacer una pregunta, ¿seguiremos combatiendo a Belds?

Zed: Si, no podemos dejar que esto se quede así, además el me busca a mí por lo que no me cabe duda que vendrá a Templar.

Roya: Si eso es verdad.

 **(Noah y Zake sabían que Zed no podría seguir luchando debido a que se tenía que marchar pronto).**

Noah: Debemos estar preparados cuando eso ocurra.

 **(De pronto alguien toca la puerta, era Sebastián)**

Sebastián: (Preocupado) Muchachos ¿Qué hicieron?

Roya: ¿A qué se refiere maestro Sebastián?

Sebastián: Encontramos 20 cadáveres de soldados hoy en la mañana.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Sebastián: ¿Derrotaron al enemigo cuando fueron a la tribu de Zake?

Zake: La verdad es que no, pero no esperábamos que nos fueran a atacar.

Zed: Chicos tenemos que ir a ver.

 **(Todos corren hasta el lugar de los hechos)**

Zed: ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Noah: Zed mira, una carta.

Zed toma la carta y la abre, esta decía lo siguiente:

 ** _Zed no me cabe duda de que leerás esta carta, adivinaste soy Belds, en este momento me encuentro atacando Ulbarx, así robare su tecnología y con eso podre acabar con tu miserable vida, ¿me entiendes maldito?, Zed ve contando tus últimos minutos de vida porque no son muchos, ahora mejor será que te entregues a mi si no quieres que mate a todos aquí en Ulbarx, espero tu respuesta, jejeje Adiós._**

Noah: ¿Es Belds no?

Zed: Ya no sé qué hacer Noah, no sé qué hacer, ese maldito tiene pensado atacar Ulbarx.

 **(Todos quedan sorprendidos)**

Roya: ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA ZED!

Zed: Ojala lo fuera.

Roya: ¡DEBEMOS AYUDAR A ULBARX A LUCHAR ZED!

Zake: Eso no es una opción Roya, aunque vayamos ese maldito igual acaba con Ulbarx, es demasiado inteligente, es un prodigio de la estrategia además de ser frío y calculador.

 **(Mientras tanto en Ulbarx)**

Ginga: Moreno ahí estas.

Moreno: Hola Ginga.

Ginga: ¿A dónde fuiste?

Moreno: Nada importante solo atender unos asuntos.

Ginga: (Un poco preocupado) ¿Qué clase de asuntos?

Moreno: No son de tu incumbencia Ginga.

Ginga: ¿Moreno que tramas?

Moreno: No es nada ahora esta conversación se acabó.

Ginga: Algo te traes entre manos.

Moreno: Eres muy molesto, ¿acaso no tienes tus propios asuntos que atender?

Ginga: Moreno…

 **(Moreno entra a otro salón)**

 **(Después de un rato Ginga se encontraba caminando cuando un grupo de soldados de Rados aparecen frente a él)**

Ginga: ¿¡QUIENES SON Y QUE QUIEREN?!

Soldado de Rades: Acabaremos con Ulbarx, ¡ATAQUEN!

 **(Los soldados atacan a Ginga, pero este acaba con ellos fácilmente aunque aún así quedo muy pensativo)**

Ginga: ¿Qué diablos ocurre? Un momento… por eso Moreno estaba tan extraña, (Enojado) ¡ESA MALDITA SIEMPRE ESTUVO EN NUESTRA CONTRA!

 **(Ginga corre a toda velocidad a su encuentro con Moreno mientras que montones de soldados llegaban para atacar Ulbarx)**

Ginga: Los soldados de Ulbarx se encargaran.

 **(Comienza una batalla muy sangrienta entre Rades y Ulbarx)**

Ginga: (Grita) ¡MORENO DEJA DE ESCONDERTE!

 **(Aparece Moreno)**

Moreno: ¿Qué sucede?

 **(Ginga se abalanza y la golpea con todas sus fuerzas en la cara)**

Moreno: (Grita) ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE OCURRE?!

Ginga: ¡EMPEZASTE ESTA INVASION!

Moreno: (Sonrie) Ya comenzó Ginga, no hay nada que puedas hacer.

Ginga: ¡ACABARE CONTIGO AHORA!

 **(De pronto aparece Belds de un portal)**

Belds: ¿Tienes todo controlado Moreno?

Moreno: No hay problema señor.

Ginga: ¿Quién eres tú?

Belds: ¿En dónde deje mis modales? Mi nombre es Belds, rey de Rades, el país que le ha declarado la guerra a Ulbarx, con su permiso me apropiare de su tecnología, adiós.

Ginga: (Grita) ¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA!

Moreno: Antes debes derrotarme a mí

Ginga: Maldición, pues bien si así lo quieres

 **(Moreno y Ginga comienzan a luchar, Ginga la supera ya que siempre fue más fuerte)**

Ginga: Ríndete

Moreno: Jamás, obtendré el poder que el señor Belds me ofreció.

Ginga: ¿Pero de que hablas?

Moreno: Ginga tu siempre pasas por encima mío, estoy cansada de eso por esa razón trabaje como espía de Belds, el me dará un poder inimaginable y podré superarte.

Ginga: Moreno…

Moreno: No importa lo que tenga que hacer, te venceré.

Ginga: No eres tu Moreno.

Moreno: La antigua yo murió, ahora soy una persona nueva

 **(Moreno ataca a Ginga, pero este la detiene con un golpe en el estómago y la deja inconsciente)**

Ginga: (Enojado grita) ¡BELDS TE JURO QUE PAGARAS POR ESTO!

 **(En eso Ginga busca a Belds)**

Belds: ¿Derrotaste a Moreno? Era de esperarse, era muy débil, únete a mi tienes un gran potencial.

Ginga: Jamás hare eso, ahora mismo te derrotare.

Belds: Eres muy terco.

 **(Ginga ataca a Belds pero este último saca su espada y comienzan a luchar, Ginga comienza superándolo pero este lo ataca con uno de sus shards dejando muy debilitado al joven de pelo verde.)**

Belds: Si, eres muy fuerte, hagamos que tu potencial explote, únete a mí.

Ginga: (Herido en el piso) Jamás.

Belds: Es una pena entonces acabare con tu miserable vida.

Moreno: (Grita) ¡BASTA!

Ginga: Moreno…

Moreno: Seré yo quien acabe con su vida.

Ginga: (sorprendido) ¡¿QUÉ?!

Moreno: Al fin este momento llego, prepárate a morir.

Belds: Bueno encárgate del mientras yo me hago con esta tecnología.

Ginga: ¡MALDICIÓN!

Moreno: ¡MUEREEEE!

 **(Cuando Moreno estaba a punto de matar a Ginga un shard de fuego lo golpeo)**

Ginga: Pero si ese shard no es de nadie más que Zed.

 **(Llegan Zed, Noah, Zake, Roya y Robes al campo de batalla)**

Zed: Cuanto tiempo Ginga.

Ginga: (Sorprendido) ¡IMPOSIBLE YO TE VI IRTE CON EL AMIR GOUL!

Zed: Es una larga historia, pero ahora debemos encargarnos de estos sujetos.

Ginga: Lo siento pero estoy muy lastimado para luchar.

Roya: Yo te curare Ginga.

Ginga: Hola preciosura.

Roya: No me digas así

Ginga: Esta bien, Zed quiero que te encargues de Belds.

Zed: ¿Dónde está ese maldito?

Ginga: Está robando nuestra tecnología en el laboratorio, mátalo para que acabemos con este problema.

 **(Moreno se pone de pie)**

Moreno: No los dejare, además Zed será mi venganza por lo de la justa.

Zed: No tengo tiempo para esto.

Noah: Zed ve nosotros nos encargaremos de derrotarla.

Zed: Esta bien gracias chicos.

Moreno: (Grita) ¡NO SE ENTROMETAN!

Noah: Jejejeje vamos a ver que puedes hacer contra un espíritu Key.

Moreno: ¿Tu eres Noah verdad? Rey de Neotopia y además dueño de Sachira.

Noah: Estas en lo correcto, chicos encarguémonos de esto.

Moreno: Maldición esto no será fácil, bueno si muero será por una gran causa, a luchar.

 **(Moreno libera a su espíritu y Noah, Zake, Roya y Robes también y Ginga se une a ellos.)**

 **(Moreno es totalmente superada en la batalla aunque los chicos no tienen intención de matarla, esta insiste en seguir luchando.)**

Moreno: (Herida y cansada) Maldición si sigo así moriré.

Ginga: Ríndete Moreno y acabemos con todo esto.

Moreno: (Grita) ¡NOOOOOO!

Ginga: No me dejas otra opción, muchachos sigamos atacando.

Moreno: (Grita) ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ JAMAAAAAAAAAAAS!

(Mientras tanto Zed).

Zed: ¡BELDS ACABARE CONTIGO!

Belds: ¡Maldición tenías que llegar!

Zed: ¡TERMINEMOS CON ESTO YA!

Belds: Pues bien (Grita) ¡CANOM ACABALO!

 **(Aparece el espíritu de Belds)**

 **(Canom es un espíritu con apariencia de dinosaurio, sus ataques son unos golpes desgarradores y tiene garras capaces de cortar cualquier cosa además es un espíritu sediento de sangre)**

Zed: Pues bien (Grita) ¡RAMBOS!

Belds: Tienes el poder del Amir Goul y utilizaras otro espíritu, eres fascinante ¡Y POR ESO TE DETESTO Y TE DESEO LO PEOR ZED!

 **(Belds ataca a Zed, pero este último es mucho más fuerte y ataca con todas sus fuerzas, pero a pesar de todos los ataques Belds no desiste de su batalla y sigue luchando como si nada, Rambos también superaba a Canom.)**

Belds: ¡ERES UN INSECTO MUY FUERTE PERO AUN ASÍ TE MATARE, ADEMAS DE SER EL SALVADOR QUIERO COBRAR VENGANZA!

Zed: ¿Venganza?

Belds: ¡TU MATASTE A MI HERMANO!

Zed: ¿Tu hermano? ¿De qué hablas?

Belds: ¡MI HERMANO ERA HUGH Y TU ACABASTE CON EL, POR ESO TE MATARE ZED!

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡HERMANO DE HUGH! ¡MALDICIÓN CUANDO CREÍ QUE TODO HABÍA ACABADO!

Belds: (Volviendo a la realidad) Maldición eso fue un ataque de ira, no puedo luchar contigo o me mataras, debo retirarme pero nos veremos pronto.

 **(Toma un par de cosas del laboratorio, pero cuando intentaba escaparse Zed saca la lanza del Amir Goul)**

Zed: ¡NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE! (Le hiere el brazo a Belds dejando a este inmóvil por el dolor)

Belds: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGG! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGG! ¡MALDITO, TE MALDIGO ZEEEEED! ¡TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TUS AMIGOS AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGG! (Se enfurece) ¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITOOOO!

 **(El espíritu Canom desaparece)**

 **(Belds se pone de pie pero en eso aparece un portal y un shard de electricidad golpea a Belds lanzándolo lejos)**

Belds: (Herido y sangrando) Maldición esto duele demasiado.

 **(Se trataba de Elmeida y algunas tropas de Zaymoth)**

Elmeida: ¡Quiero que acaben con todos los soldados de Rades!

Soldados de Zaymoth: ¡Si señor!

Zed: (Grita) ¡ELMEIDA! ¡SE QUE NO TE TRAES NADA BUENO!

Elmeida: Después hablaremos de eso, ahora acaba con ese sujeto

 **(Zed iba a darle el golpe final a un muy mal herido Belds pero un shard lo golpeo)**

Zed: ¡AAHH! MALDICIÓN ¿QUE FUE ESO?

 **(Se trataba de Moreno que llego muy mal herida para socorrer a su amo)**

 **(Moreno toma algunas cosas del laboratorio y antes de irse mira a Zed)**

Moreno: (Grita) ¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!

 **(Moreno hace aparecer un portal de transportación y se va junto con Belds)**

 **(En eso llegan los demás)**

Roya: ¿A dónde se fueron Moreno y Belds?

Zed: (En el suelo) Se escaparon

Roya: ¡OH POR DIOS ZED! ¡¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?!

Zed: (Poniéndose de pie) Si estoy bien pero si no hubiera sido por Moreno habría matado a Belds y todo esto habría terminado.

Noah: No tienes nada de que culparte Zed, esa chica se nos escapó a nosotros también.

Zed: Esta bien supongo que nos veremos de nuevo, por cierto Elmeida ¿viniste a ayudarnos?

 **(Todos miran al lado de Zed y se sorprenden al ver a Elmeida)**

Roya: (Sorprendida) ¡ELMEIDA, SI PIENSAS EN ATACARNOS ESTAS ACABADA!

 **(Todos miran con desprecio a Elmeida)**

Elmeida: No he venido con malas intenciones.

Zed: ¿Entonces qué quieres?

Elmeida: (Pensativa y seria) El señor Hang rey de Zaymoth solicita su presencia.

Zed: ¿Hang? ¿Es el nuevo rey de Zaymoth? ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?

Elmeida: Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero serán respondidas en Zaymoth.

Zed: ¿Y por qué deberíamos seguirte? Estoy seguro que es una trampa.

Elmeida: Porque nosotros también estamos en contra de Rados y su maldito rey Belds.

Zed: ¿Y por qué?

Elmeida: Aunque no lo parezcan son un enemigo potencialmente peligroso.

Zed: ¿Potencialmente peligroso?

Elmeida: (Cambiando a una voz más asustada) Es que no tienen idea a lo que nos enfrentamos.

 **(Todos quedan impactados al ver la reacción de Elmeida)**

Zed: ¿Y dime a que nos enfrentamos exactamente?

Elmeida: (Sudando del miedo) ¡NOS ENFRENTAMOS A UN VERDADERO DEMONIO!

Roya (Asustada) ¡¿UN DEMONIO?!

Elmeida: ¡NO HAY PEOR ENEMIGO QUE PODAMOS HABER ENCONTRADO!

 **(Todos quedan impactados)**

Elmeida: ¡TENGO MIEDO, TENGO MUCHO MIEDO!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lectores (si es que hay alguno :( ) les quiero decir que realmente necesito que envíen sus reviews, serán muy bien recibidas y hasta respondidas, en serio con confianza amigos :) .

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :D**


	7. UN NUEVO MESÍAS (EP 7)

**UN NUEVO** **MESÍAS**

 **En el capítulo anterior Belds y Moreno atacan Ulbarx, Ginga no es capaz de acabar con la amenaza pero en eso aparecen Zed y sus amigos, Belds pelea contra Zed terminando el primero gravemente herido, pero logra escapar gracias a que su ayudante que también estaba gravemente herida logra escapar, también apareció Elmeida, pero esta vez venía a pedir ayuda de Zed para enfrentar a Belds, según ella se enfrentaban a un demonio.**

 **Era una tarde tranquila en Calm, la ciudad respiraba aires de paz pero el crimen no descansa.**

Policía de Calm: (Corriendo le grita) ¡MALDITO MOCOSO VEN AQUÍ!

?: Jamás podrán atraparme jajajaja.

Policía de Calm: Maldición, donde esta Zed cuando se le necesita.

 **(El misterioso joven que era perseguido por el policía logra escabullirse a través de un callejón)**

?: Uff pensé que me atraparía.

 **(Una voz misteriosa aparece de la oscuridad del callejón)**

¿: Esta mal que hagas esto Trent.

Trent: ¿Quién es?

Kawashi: Tranquilo tan solo soy yo Kawashi.

 **(Kawashi sale de las sombras)**

Trent: Por dios no me des esos sustos.

Kawashi: Trent es muy malo que robes, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

Trent: Pero Kawashi recuerda que lo hago por tu familia.

Kawashi: Si lo sé pero esta no es la manera, promételo como mi mejor amigo que pararas con esto.

Trent: Es una promesa que no podré cumplir.

Kawashi: Trent la policía te busca, estas es muchos problemas y tú madre se preocupa mucho por ti.

Trent: Terminare con todo esto cuando tu familia este viviendo mejor.

Kawashi: Entonces haré un esfuerzo, debo volver a trabajar Trent, nos vemos, por cierto gracias por lo que me trajiste.

Trent: No hay problema.

 **(Kawashi se va)**

Trent: Debo hacer algo por ellos (de pronto siente un intenso dolor en el brazo) (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAHHHHH!, ¡DE NUEVO ESTE DOLOR! ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ME SUCEDE?!

 **(De pronto un policía aparece y golpea en la nuca a Trent dejándolo inconsciente)**

 **(Aparece Trent en una celda)**

Trent: Maldición.

Oficial de policía: Hijo debes entender que lo que haces no es bueno.

Trent: Lo sé.

Oficial de policía: ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

 **(Trent se hace indiferente y se queda en silencio)**

Oficial de policía: No quieres hablar, bueno como quieras, por cierto nos contactamos con tu madre, viene hacia acá, espero que tengas una buena excusa.

 **(Llega la madre de Trent)**

Oficial de policía: Señora su hijo se encuentra bien de inmediato lo traeré.

Madre de Trent: Muchas gracias oficial.

 **(Aparece el oficial junto con Trent)**

Oficial de policía: Bueno señora aquí esta, contrólelo.

Madre de Trent: Gracias por cuidarlo oficial.

 **(Se van la madre de Trent y su hijo)**

Madre de Trent: Es la tercera vez.

 **(Trent se queda totalmente en silencio)**

Madre de Trent: ¿Tienes algo que decir?

 **(Trent sigue en silencio)**

Madre de Trent: (Enojada) ¡TRENT YA ESTOY CANSADA DE TENER QUE SACARTE DEL CUARTEL DE POLICÍA!

Trent: Tan solo lo hago por ayudar madre.

Madre de Trent: ¿Ayudar a quién? ¿A tu amigo de la calle? Entiéndelo tú no puedes hacer nada por ayudarlo, Trent solo tienes 14 años y ya tienes problemas con la ley.

Trent: (Enojado) ¡ESE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!

Madre de Trent: (Enojada) ¡CLARO QUE SI TRENT, NO QUIERO QUE SEAS UN CRIMINAL POR DIOS!

Trent: ¡NO SOY UN CRIMINAL, SOLO HAGO LO QUE LA GENTE EN ESTA CIUDAD NO HACE, AYUDO A LOS MAS POBRES! ¿¡ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER?!

Madre de Trent: ¡PERO NO DE ESTA MANERA TRENT!

Trent: ¡LA LEY ES INÚTIL MADRE, ENTIÉNDELO, ESTA ES LA ÚNICA MANERA!

Madre de Trent: (Mas tranquilizada) Piensa lo que quieras, estas castigado de igual manera.

Trent: Maldición

 **(Era de noche en Calm y Trent reflexionaba en su cama)**

Trent: (Reflexionando) Solo quiero ser libre para ayudar a los demás, quiero ir a un lugar donde salvar a los demás no sea mal mirado, solo eso quiero.

 **(Trent se quedó dormido, mientras tanto Kawashi)**

Kawashi: Hola familia.

Familia de Kawashi: Hola Kawashi ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Kawashi: Muy bien, traje un par de cosas.

Padre de Kawashi: ¿Las robo ese chico llamado Trent no es así?

Kawashi: Si fue el.

Padre de Kawashi: Maldición, ese niño jamás aprenderá que robar no es bueno

Kawashi: He intentado de todas las maneras posibles y este chico aun no quiere reaccionar.

Padre de Kawashi: Tendrás que dejar de verlo por un tiempo, la policía lo busca y si te ven con él te atraparan a ti también.

Kawashi: Si te entiendo padre.

 **(Mientras tanto en otro mundo, en el país Rades)**

Soldado de Rades: Señor, ¿se ha recuperado de sus heridas?

Belds: Si estoy recompuesto, puedes retirarte soldado.

Soldado de Rades: Enseguida señor.

Belds: Antes que te vayas dile a Moreno que venga aquí.

Soldado de Rades: A sus órdenes señor.

 **(Después de un rato entra Moreno)**

Moreno: ¿Quería verme señor?

Belds: Veo que te recuperaste de tus heridas.

Moreno: Si

Belds: Bien, ya descubrí la forma de derrotar a Zed.

Moreno: (Sorprendida) ¡¿En serio?!

Belds: Si, hay una vieja leyenda sobre el Amir Goul.

Moreno: ¿Sobre el Amir Goul?

Belds: Si, en el principio de los tiempos los sabios y magos crearon el Amir Goul, todos lo utilizaban para sus caprichos, hasta que un día un mago inmaduro se apropió del Amir Goul y comenzó a atacarlo todo, como el Amir Goul es un espíritu del bien hizo caso omiso a las órdenes del joven mago y desapareció para así buscar por su cuenta a la persona que fuera adecuada para poseerlo.

Moreno: Bien, eso no tiene nada de extraño, años después el Amir Goul eligió a Zed ¿A qué quiere llegar señor?

Belds: Aun no termino la historia. Bien cuando el Amir Goul se fue de las manos del mago, este se enfureció demasiado y un sentimiento malvado lo corrompió, el Amir Goul volvió a aparecer pero esta vez se dividió, creando otro ser idéntico al Amir Goul, pero este era rojo, era la versión malvada del Amir Goul, su némesis, esta versión malvada asesino al mago y comenzó a desatar su maldad en todo el mundo, pero los magos con el poder del Amir Goul lo derrotaron y lo enviaron a otro mundo, a otra dimensión para ser más preciso, se dice que este espíritu busca al elegido que lo pueda poseer así volverá a este mundo y lo destruirá.

Moreno: ¿Y usted confía en que aparecerá el elegido por ese Amir Goul?

Belds: Tengo el presentimiento de que tiempos de terror se aproximan para este mundo. (Sonríe).

 **(Volviendo a Calm)**

 **(Trent tuvo un sueño donde se veía a él corriendo en un lugar totalmente oscuro, de pronto tropieza y al momento de ponerse de pie ve a un ser flotando, de color rojo y con los ojos cerrados, este ser los abre y tenía la peculiaridad de que sus ojos eran totalmente rojos, Trent estaba impresionado y no podía moverse, de pronto este espíritu se desvanece en un rayo de luz y entra a la mano de Trent, este último se percata de que tenía una marca en el brazo, era un circulo que rodeaba a otro circulo dorado más pequeño, no entendía nada hasta que sintió un intenso dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, sentía que su cuerpo iba explotar, estaba en su último aliento cuando despierta de golpe).**

Trent: (Agitado y asustado) ¡¿PERO QUE FUE ESE SUEÑO?!

 **(De pronto cae un rayo de luz en la calle)**

Trent: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!, ¡SALDRÉ A INVESTIGAR!

 **(Trent se pone su ropa y sale por su ventana)**

Trent: (Corriendo) ¿Qué está sucediendo?

 **(Cuando llega al lugar de los hechos el rayo había hecho un cráter en el suelo, Trent se acercó y descubrió que en el centro había una esfera de color roja)**

Trent: (Toma la esfera) ¿Y esto que es?

 **(La esfera comienza a brillar y entra en su brazo, Trent vuelve a sentir un intenso dolor en su brazo)**

Trent: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES ESTO?!

 **(Trent se mira el brazo y se percata que tenía 3 círculos en su brazo, todos unidos por 2 líneas de color doradas, cada círculo era dorado y cada uno rodeaba a otro círculo más pequeño de color azul, la esfera había entrado en el primer círculo)**

Trent: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO?!

 **(En eso aparece Kawashi)**

Kawashi: ¿Trent eres tú?

Trent: (Se esconde su brazo para que si amigo no se enterase de lo que le sucedió) Si soy yo.

Kawashi: (Sorprendido) ¡¿ACASO EL RAYO HIZO ESTE CRÁTER?!

Trent: Así es, ¿también lo viste?

Kawashi: Si lo vi

 **(Aparece un oficial de policía)**

Oficial de policía: Escuche un ruido muy fuerte por aquí, ¿alguien sabe que…? (Se sorprende cuando ve a Trent al lado del cráter) ¿fuiste tú?

Trent: (Enojado le grita) ¡¿ESTA LOCO?! ¡¿CÓMO PODRÍA YO HACER UN CRÁTER?!

Oficial de policía: No me importa como lo hiciste, ven aquí ahora sí que sobrepasaste todos tus crímenes.

Kawashi: (Grita) ¡TRENT CORRE!

 **(Los dos amigos escapan del oficial de policía mientras este los persigue)**

Oficial de policía: (Corriendo habla por un teléfono) ¡A TODAS LAS UNIDADES TENEMOS UN CRIMINAL ESCAPANDO, REPITO TENEMOS UN CRIMINAL ESCAPANDO!

 **(Los autos de policía se ponen en marcha a toda velocidad para atrapar a Trent)**

Trent: (Corriendo) ¡MALDICIÓN LLAMARON MAS UNIDADES!

Kawashi: Trent metámonos ahí, no nos encontraran.

 **(Trent y Kawashi se meten en un callejón oscuro y el oficial de policía los pierde de vista)**

Kawashi: Estuvo cerca.

Trent: (Se notaba preocupado) ¿Qué significa esto?

Kawashi: ¿Qué cosa?

Trent: (Intentando esconder el secreto) No nada Kawashi.

Kawashi: Ya lo dijiste Trent, dime que sucede.

Trent: Esta bien te contare, veras cuando fui a ver el cráter me percate que una esfera roja brillaba en el fondo, baje y me acerque, cuando tome la esfera esta comenzó a brillar y se metió en mi brazo.

Kawashi: (se ríe) jajajajajaja Trent ¿pero qué cosas dices?

Trent: Tengo pruebas, mira mi brazo.

Kawashi: (Impresionado) ¡TRENT TU BRAZO! ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDIÓ?!

Trent: ¿Lo ves?

Kawashi: No sé qué te está ocurriendo.

Trent: Hace muchos días que un intenso dolor en mi brazo aparecía sin razón alguna, creo que era porque esta cosa se estaba formando.

 **(De pronto las sirenas comienzan a sonar)**

Kawashi: (Grita) ¡OH NO ES LA POLICÍA, TRENT VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!

 **(Kawashi y Trent salen corriendo de su escondite)**

Oficial de policía: (Dentro de una patrulla policial) Ellos son

Kawashi: Vamos corramos más rápido.

 **(Kawashi y Trent vuelven a escabullirse, esta vez se esconden en un parque)**

Kawashi: Aquí estaremos bien.

 **(De pronto Trent vuelve a sufrir el mismo dolor en su brazo)**

Trent: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Kawashi: (Preocupado) ¡TRENT RESISTE!

 **(Del brazo de Trent aparece un shard de transportación que abre un portal)**

 **(El dolor en el brazo de Trent acaba)**

Kawashi: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESO?!

Trent: Seguramente tiene que ver con mi brazo.

Kawashi: Creo que sí.

Trent: (Pensando) Esperen un momento (De pronto recuerda algo) ¡ESO ES!

Kawashi: ¿Qué cosa Trent?

Trent: Tuve un sueño donde una cosa muy alta, algo así como una clase de espíritu rojo se hacía un rayo de luz y entraba en mi brazo.

Kawashi: (Sorprendido) ¡¿EN SERIO?!

Trent: Si, entonces esa esfera roja era ese espíritu.

Kawashi: Todo esto es muy confuso.

 **(De pronto se oyen unas voces)**

Oficial de policía: ¿Encontraste algo?

Trent: La policía volvió.

Oficial de policía: Si están por ahí ríndanse, todo el parque está lleno de policías, los tenemos rodeados.

Trent: ¡OH NO!

Kawashi: ¡RÁPIDO TRENT ENTRA EN ESE PORTAL!

Trent: ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! NO SE CON QUE ME ENCONTRARE SI LO CRUZO.

Kawashi: ¡TRENT ES TU ULTIMA ESCAPATORIA! ¡POR ALGO ESE ESPÍRITU ESTA DENTRO DE TI!

Trent: Pero Kawashi.

Kawashi: (Grita) ¡NO PIERDAS TIEMPO!

Trent: ¡NO KAWASHI, ME QUEDARE CONTIGO!

Kawashi: Perdóname Trent no me dejas otra opción.

 **(Kawashi golpea a su amigo Trent dejándolo inconsciente y lanzándolo dentro del portal, Trent se desvaneció y el portal desapareció, en eso llega la policía)**

Oficial de policía: (Grita) ¡TE TENEMOS RODEADO!

Kawashi: Yo fui el causante del cráter.

Oficial de policía: Con que fuiste tú, chicos arréstenlo.

 **(Los policías toman prisionero a Kawashi)**

Kawashi: (Se decía en su mente) Trent prométeme que volverás más fuerte.

 **(Mientras tanto Trent)**

Trent: ¿Pero dónde estoy?

 **(Aparece el Amir Goul rojo)**

Trent: ¿Tu de nuevo?

 **(El espíritu se va volando hacia el fondo del portal)**

Trent: Quiero ir contigo.

 **(De pronto Trent cae de golpe en el piso y queda inconsciente)**

 **(Aparece un soldado de Rades)**

Soldado de Rades: (Sorprendido) ¿Y este niño de donde apareció?, será mejor que lo lleve frente al señor Belds.

 **(El soldado aparece en la sala de Belds)**

Belds: ¿Soldado que quieres?

Soldado de Rades: Señor Belds, hemos descubierto a un niño que cayó de un portal.

Belds: ¿De un portal?

Soldado de Rades: Así es, el niño tiene en su brazo los círculos donde se guardan los shards.

Belds: (Sorprendido) ¿¡ENTONCES ES UN SHARD CASTER?!

Soldado de Rades: No lo sé señor.

Belds: Puedes retirarte soldado.

Soldado de Rades: Si señor.

Belds: (Totalmente sorprendido) ¡ENTONCES ESTE NIÑO TAL VEZ SEA EL QUE TIENE EL OPUESTO DEL AMIR GOUL!

 **(Trent despierta)**

Trent: ¿Pero que me sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

Belds: Oh que bueno que despertaste.

Trent: (Grita) ¡¿QUIÉN ERES?!

Belds: Tranquilo estas en buenas manos.

Trent: ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ CON KAWASHI?!

Belds: ¿Kawashi? No sé de qué hablas, te explico, tu viajaste desde otro mundo hasta el nuestro, ahora estas en la nación de Rades.

Trent: ¿Rades? (Se da cuenta de algo) ¡ESO ES EL PORTAL ME TRAJO AQUÍ!

Belds: Seguro tienes muchas preguntas.

Trent: Si, una esfera se metió en mi cuerpo, al parecer es una clase de espíritu rojo, con alas y los ojos rojos.

Belds: (Sorprendido) ¡ENTONCES ESTABA EN LO CORRECTO! ¡TU NIÑO FUISTE ELEGIDO POR EL GRAN OPUESTO DEL ESPÍRITU AMIR GOUL!

Trent: No entiendo nada.

Belds: Amir Goul es un espíritu muy fuerte que elige a una persona para que lo posea, pero hay una leyenda que dice que este espíritu tiene un opuesto malvado que debía elegir a alguien para que lo pueda poseer.

Trent: Yo

Belds: Así es, el portador actual del Amir Goul es un tipo llamado Zed, tu tarea es acabar con él para así alcanzar la paz.

Trent: Entiendo.

Belds: Tengo muchas cosas que contarte.

Trent: Así es tengo muchas dudas.

Belds: (Se dice para sí) Al fin apareció jejeje, Zed tus días están contados.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

Nota del autor: Queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sin duda se da una vuelta en la historia, por cierto recuerden enviar sus reviews.

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :)**


	8. REVELACIÓN (EP 8)

**REVELACIÓN**

 **En el capítulo anterior se contó la historia de Trent, el joven de Calm que fue elegido por la contraparte del Amir Goul y al final llego a Rades a través de un portal.**

 **(Zed y sus amigos llegan a Zaymoth junto con Elmeida)**

Zed: Nuevamente a este lugar.

Elmeida: Como verán ha habido cambios desde que derrotaste a Hugh.

Zed: Así lo veo.

Elmeida: Bueno llegamos al palacio Rebecca

Zed: ¿Rebecca?

Elmeida: Ese nombre propuse yo que le pusieran, (acomplejada) no se en que pensaba cuando mate a la princesa, bueno eso es del pasado ahora será mejor que nos encarguemos de los asuntos del presente.

 **(Todos entran al palacio)**

Elmeida: Señor Hang, aquí esta Zed.

Hang: Hola salvador, no sabes las ganas que tenía por conocerte.

Zed: ¿No eres como el idiota que estaba antes gobernando Zaymoth?

Hang: ¿Hugh? No, nunca supo llevar bien esta nación, en este momento Zaymoth prospera muy bien, aunque todo podría venirse abajo si no detenemos a Belds y su hermosa nación Rades.

Zed: Entonces tendremos que aliarnos con Zaymoth.

Hang: Me alegra oír eso.

 **(Mientras tanto en Rades)**

Belds: Ya te conté la leyenda del Amir Goul y tu misión aquí, ¿crees poder cumplirla?

Trent: Si, estoy listo

Belds: Así me gusta, ahora ten esto (le da una espada)

Trent: ¿Qué es esto?

Belds: Es una espada, funciona a base de shards.

Trent: No me explicaste que son los shards.

Belds: Los shards son esferas que tienen poderes, puedes sacarlos de tu brazo desde los primeros dos círculos.

Trent: Ya veo ¿Cómo los saco?

Belds: Concéntrate en tu brazo.

Trent: (Concentrado) Creo sentirlo, (sale un shard y Trent se sorprende) ¡QUE SORPRENDENTES SON LOS SHARDS!

Belds: ¿Lo ves? También puedes usar tus shards para crear un escudo.

Trent: (Se vuelve a concentrar) Esto es ¡UN ESCUDO!, lo conseguí.

Belds: Tienes poderes ocultos Trent, se demuestra en tu rápido avance.

Trent: Espero mejorar mucho más.

Belds: Bien ya puedes retirarte.

Trent: Gracias señor Belds.

Belds: (En su mente) Este niño es acabara contigo Zed.

 **(Trent se encuentra con Moreno)**

Moreno: No pareces ser el que derrote a Zed.

Trent: Claro que lo haré, además es el quien siembra la destrucción en este mundo.

Moreno: Pues a mí me pareces un debilucho.

Trent: (Enojado) ¡A QUE QUIERES LLEGAR!

Moreno: Me refiero a que le demostrare al señor Belds que no eres nadie.

Trent: ¡ERES UNA MALDITA! (Saca su espada)

 **(Trent y Moreno comienzan a luchar, pero el chico aun no controlaba por completo sus shards por lo que no podía utilizarlos bien)**

Moreno: No sabes ni usar tus shards.

Trent: (Grita enojado) ¡YA CALLATEEEE!

 **(De pronto una luz roja sale del brazo de Trent y un espíritu es invocado)**

 **(Es el opuesto de Amir Goul)**

Trent: Eres el de mis sueños.

Moreno: (Sorprendida) ¡ES INCREÍBLE!

 **(En ese momento aparece Belds)**

Belds: (Sorprendido) ¡PERO QUE PODER! ¡ES BELLISIMO!

 **(Trent cae al piso y el opuesto de Amir Goul desaparece)**

Belds: ¡ENTONCES NO ME EQUIVOQUE!

Moreno: ¡REALMENTE ERA EL!

 **(Mientras tanto en Zaymoth)**

Zed: (Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza) ¿Pero que me sucede?

Roya: Zed ¿te encuentras bien?

Zed: (Temblando)

Roya: (Asustada) ¡ZED! ¡ZED!

Zed: (Asustado) ¡ROYA TENGO MIEDO, ALGO SUCEDERÁ!

Roya: ¿De qué hablas?

Zed: ¡TENGO UN MUY MAL PRESENTIMIENTO!

Roya: ¿Mal presentimiento?

Zed: (Más tranquilo) Si, algo no anda bien aquí.

Roya: No te entiendo.

Zed: Es solo un mal presentimiento, bueno no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

 **(En eso llega Noah)**

Noah: Muchachos, volveré a Neotopia, ya ha sido mucho tiempo que he dejado a Lady Diana.

Roya: Te entendemos Noah

Noah: Gracias chicos y por cierto Zed.

 **(Noah se acerca a su oreja)**

Noah: (En voz baja) ¿Volverás a Calm?

Zed: Al parecer Calm tendrá que esperar Noah.

Noah: Eso me deja tranquilo.

Zed: Bueno Noah adiós.

Noah: Adiós chicos (Abre un portal con un shard de transportación)

Zed: Me preocupa Noah, creo que algo le sucederá.

Roya: Espero que no.

Zed: Roya todo esto me tiene preocupado.

Roya: (Mira a la cara a Zed) Tu eres el salvador, no puedes rendirte.

Zed: Tienes razón, Roya gracias por apoyarme siempre.

Roya: (Sonrojada) Bueno no es nada.

Zed: (La mira a la cara) Realmente no sabría que hacer sin tus consejos.

Roya: (Muy sonrojada) Bueno Zed para eso estoy.

Zed: (Se acerca de a poco a su rostro)

Roya: (También se acerca a su rostro)

 **(Estaban a punto de juntarse sus labios cuando aparecen Robes y Zake)**

 **(Los chicos se separan rápidamente)**

Robes: Hang nos está llamando chicos.

Zed: Oh está bien iremos.

Robes: Vaya pero que sucede aquí.

Roya: ¿Qué? No sucede nada.

Robes: Jejejeje.

Zed: Bueno vamos a ver a Hang.

 **(Todos caminan hasta donde se encuentra Hang)**

Hang: Que bueno verlos.

Zed: ¿Qué sucede?

Hang: Debemos atacar Rades, pero no tenemos suficientes fuerzas.

Zed: ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

Hang: Nos aliaremos con Templar y con Neotopia a través de ustedes.

Zed: Intentaremos hacer lo que podamos (De pronto recuerda algo) ¡ES CIERTO, TAMBIEN PODEMOS ALIARNOS CON TASK!

Hang: (Sorprendido) ¡¿CON TASK?!

Zed: Si, díganme quien gobierna actualmente Task.

Hang: Gitra y Lady Mirred.

Zed: Excelente, sabía que serían los nuevos gobernantes.

Hang: ¿Los conoces?

Zed: Salve a Lady Mirred un par de veces.

Hang: Entonces tenemos un punto a nuestro favor.

Zed: Iré de inmediato a Task.

Hang: Te lo encargo, Elmeida quiero que los acompañes.

Elmeida: A sus órdenes.

Zed: ¿Es que acaso no confías en nosotros?

Hang: Claro que sí, pero confío más en Elmeida.

Zed: No eres mi jefe.

Hang: Creo que soy el único que puede planear como derrotar a Belds y sus hombres.

Zake: Zed, tranquilo una vez derrotemos a Belds ya no habrá para que seguir con esta alianza.

Zed: Tienes razón.

Hang: ¿Lo ves?, ahora vayan a Task por favor.

 **(Zed, Zake, Robes, Roya y Elmeida abren un portal que los dirigirá a Task)**

 **(Los chicos llegan a Task)**

Zed: No perdamos tiempo.

 **(Todos corren al castillo)**

Zed: Bien llegamos, aunque no sé cómo entrar.

Roya: Mira Zed hay hombres bestia en la entrada.

Zed: Maldición, lidiar con ellos será imposible.+

Elmeida: Déjamelo a mi

 **(Elmeida se acerca a los hombres bestia y estos últimos la dejan pasar junto con todos los demás)**

Zed: ¿Pero qué hiciste Elmeida?

Elmeida: Reconocí a estos guardias, me deben la vida, no se lo he contado a nadie pero últimamente me he dedicado a salvar vidas, en este caso a estos hombres bestias los salve de caer por un gran precipicio hace un tiempo atrás.

Zed: (En su mente) Pero como ha cambiado.

 **(De pronto aparece un soldado de Task)**

Soldado de Task: No puedo dejarlos pasar.

Zed: (Enojado) ¡DEBEMOS VER A GITRA AHORA YA!

Soldado de Task: Nadie vera al emperador sin tener una buena razón.

Zed: Pregúntale sobre Zed y a Lady Mirred también.

 **(El soldado entra al lugar donde se encontraba Gitra y Lady Mirred y sale sorprendido)**

Soldado de Task: Perdóneme mi insolencia señor.

Zed: Si, si lo que digas.

 **(Todos entran a la sala real)**

Gitra: (Sorprendido) ¡NO LO CREO!

Lady Mirred: (Sorprendida) ¡ZED!

Zed: Mucho tiempo sin verlos.

Gitra: ¡ESTO ES UN MILAGRO!

Zed: ¿Sorprendidos?

 **(Gitra toma la mano de Zed)**

Gitra: Gracias por salvarnos.

Zed: Vamos no es para tanto, además ahora vengo en busca de ayuda.

Gitra: (Se pone serio) ¿Ayuda?

Zed: Alíate con nosotros, sé que te sonara raro, incluso para mi es extraño pero nos aliamos con Zaymoth.

Gitra: (Sorprendido) ¿CON ZAYMOTH?

Zed: A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero Belds nos atacara a todos si no lo derrotamos primero.

Gitra: Belds, con que quiere atacar, pues bien no me queda más opción, ¿Qué dices tú Lady Mirred?

Lady Mirred: Confío en Zed, si nos pide esto es por una buena razón.

Zed: Gracias muchachos.

Gitra: Por cierto, ¿Qué te sucedió que no apareciste después de la batalla con Tasker?

Zed: Me fusione con el Amir Goul y me llevo a otra dimensión.

Gitra: Ya veo.

Zed: Ahora decidí venir, pero al ver lo que sucede creo que mi estadía se alargara un poco más.

Gitra: Por lo que dices entiendo que tendrás que volver a tu dimensión, es una pena.

Zed: Así es.

Gitra: Bueno antes de que te vayas debes ayudarnos a derrotar a Belds.

Zed: Entonces Task y Zaymoth ya son aliados.

Gitra: Estas en lo correcto

Zed: Excelente, discúlpame Gitra debo volver a Zaymoth

Gitra: Entiendo, bueno espero que nos volvamos a ver Zed.

Zed: Claro que si, Gitra.

Gitra: Adiós Zed.

Lady Mirred: Adiós Zed.

Zed: Adiós chicos.

 **(Mientras tanto en Rades)**

Belds: Bien, soldado trae a Trent y Moreno aquí.

Soldado de Rades: Enseguida.

 **(Entran Trent y Moreno)**

Belds: Bien chicos, atacaremos Templar.

Moreno: Entendido.

Trent: Disculpe señor, nuestro objetivo es acabar con Zed, por lo que no es necesario acabar con vidas inocentes.

Belds: Zed es de Templar, así que si atacamos el vendrá a nosotros y tu acabaras con él.

Trent: Si, pero no es necesario matar gente inocente.

Belds: Deberán efectuarse sacrificios para nuestro cometido.

Trent: (Triste y desilusionado) Si, entiendo.

Belds: Bien, Moreno prepara a los soldados, atacaremos en unas horas.

 **(Volviendo a Zaymoth)**

Zed: Bien Hang, nos aliamos con Task.

Hang: Excelente, descansen muchachos mañana volverán a Templar para presentar nuestra alianza.

Zed: Esta bien.

Roya: Zed, ¿te encuentras bien?

Zed: Sigo con ese mal presentimiento.

Robes: Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, algo anda mal.

Zed: ¿Tú también Robes?

Robes: Algo pasara dentro de poco.

 **(En Templar)**

Soldado de Templar: ¿Hasta qué hora tendré que estar parado aquí en el bosque?

 **(De pronto aparece un portal, se trataba de Belds)**

Soldado de Templar: ¡¿SOLDADOS DE RADES?!

Belds: Moreno encárgate de ese debilucho.

 **(Moreno acaba de un golpe con el soldado)**

Belds: ¡HACIA LA CIUDAD, QUE NADIE QUEDE VIVO!

 **(Belds, Moreno y el ejército de Rades corren a la ciudad, todos iban ansiosos excepto Trent que sabía que tendría que matar gente inocente)((**

 **(En ese momento Mikki descansaba de su trabajo, estaba en lo alto del Molino cuando diviso a las tropas de Rades)**

Mikki: ¡OH NO VIENEN A INVADIRNOS!

 **(Mikki baja rápidamente y corre donde el maestro Sebastián)**

Sebastián: Hola joven Mikki.

Mikki: (Alterado) Maestro Sebastián, tropas de Rades se acercan a la ciudad.

Sebastián: (Sorprendido) ¡OH NO, DEBEMOS PREPARAR A LOS SOLDADOS, RAPIDO ACOMPÁÑAME!

 **(Mikki y Sebastián se van corriendo a toda velocidad al cuartel general, donde les avisan a las tropas de lo que ocurre, los soldados salen a la batalla)**

Sebastián: Mikki, eres de los pocos shard casters que quedan en la ciudad, tendrás que batallar.

Mikki: Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Sebastián: Ahí vienen.

 **(Comienza un enfrentamiento entre soldados de Rades y soldados de Templar)**

Belds: Al parecer no hay ningún shard caster por aquí, Zed tampoco se encuentra aquí, está bien entonces, ¡SOLDADOS MATEN A TODOS Y DESTRUYAN TODA LA CIUDAD, ZED SE ENCONTRARA CON UNA GRAN SORPRESA CUANDO REGRESE!

Sebastián: No te permitiré que hagas eso.

Belds: Al parecer quieres desafiarme, perfecto.

 **(Sebastián enfrenta a Belds, aunque este último parece ser más fuerte que el maestro)**

 **(Mientras tanto Moreno y Trent acaban con quien se les cruzara)**

Moreno: ¡TOMEN MALDITOS SOLDADOS!

Trent: ¡AAAAHHHHH! (Ataca a los soldados)

 **(Trent ve una casa a su lado y entra de golpe, ahí se encontraba una familia escondida)**

Trent: (Triste) Perdónenme por favor

Padre de familia: ¡POR FAVOR NO MATE A MI ESPOSA NI A MI HIJO, ACABE CONMIGO SI QUIERE!

Trent: ¡AH NO PUEDO HACER ESTO, POR FAVOR ESCAPEN RAPIDO DE AQUÍ!

Padre de familia: ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR!

Trent: ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ RAPIDO!

 **(La familia sale corriendo de la casa, para ser asesinados por Moreno fuera)**

Trent: (Sorprendido) ¿P por qué? (Grita enojado y con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!

Moreno: Entiéndelo si no acabas con todos estos ciudadanos, jamás atraparas a Zed.

Trent: (Llorando) ¡PERO NO ES NECESARIO MATAR A LA GENTE!

Moreno: Eres un debilucho, mira esa panadería de ahí, acaba con los que estén adentro.

 **(Trent camina cabeza gacha y abre la panadería, adentro se encontraba Pinot)**

Pinot: (Asustada) ¡NO POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAS NADA! ¡¿MIKKI DONDE ESTAS?!

 **(En medio de la batalla de Mikki con los soldados este recuerda que Pinot se encontraba aun en la panadería)**

Mikki: ¡PINOT, LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETO!

 **(Se va corriendo a su negocio y cuando llega Moreno le impide la pasada)**

Moreno: Detente ahí, si quieres pasar tendrás que derrotarme.

Mikki: (Grita) ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO, LAFS, SLUGNA AYÚDENME!

Moreno: (Se sorprende por los espíritus de Mikki) ¡ESPÍRITUS, ENTONCES QUIERE PELEAR ENSERIO! , (Moreno invoca a su espíritu verano)

 **(Mikki comienza dominando la pelea, pero Moreno poco a poco comienza a mostrar su potencial)**

Mikki: Eres muy fuerte, (de pronto mira dentro de la tienda y ve como Pinot era amenazada por Trent).

Moreno: ¿Qué miras?

Mikki: (Le grita a Trent) ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!

Trent: (Llorando) ¡PERDÓN!

Pinot: ¡NO TIENES QUE HACER ESTO!

Trent: ¡ES QUE SI NO LO HAGO!

Mikki: (Enojado) ¡NO ESTORBES! (Golpea a Moreno y esta cae al suelo)

Moreno: ¡MALDITO! (Le lanza un shard a Mikki que lo bota al suelo)

Mikki: (Grita) ¡NOOOO PINOT!

Moreno: (Grita enojada) ¡YA ME CANSE DE TU DEBILIDAD TRENT!

 **(En ese momento Moreno le dispara un shard a Pinot, pero Trent lo retiene con su escudo de shards)**

Trent: (Grita) ¡YA BASTA, NO MATARE A NADIE ASÍ BIEN TENGA QUE DERROTARTE A TI Y A BELDS!

Moreno: ¡PERO QUE INSOLENCIA, EL SEÑOR BELDS TE LO HA DADO TODO!

Trent: ¡MI OBJETIVO EN ESTE MUNDO ES DERROTAR A ZED, NO MATAR GENTE INOCENTE!

Mikki: (Sorprendido) ¡¿DERROTAR A ZED?!

 **(En ese momento Belds derrota al maestro Sebastián)**

Belds: Resultaste ser una basura.

Sebastian: (Herido en el piso) ¡MALDITO!

Belds: Ahora muere.

 **(En el momento que Belds iba a matar a Sebastián, un shard lo golpea lanzándolo al suelo)**

Belds: ¿Pero qué sucedió?

(Una joven de lentes y pelo castaño estaba parada en la cima de un edificio, se trataba de Kira)

Belds: ¿Y tu quien eres?

Kira: (Grita) ¡BELDS TU REINO DEL TERROR SE ACABA AHORA MISMO!

 **Fin del episodio.**

Nota del autor: Me costo mucho hacer este capitulo ya que últimamente he estado ocupado, pero no por eso dejare de hacer lo que me gusta, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, quiero sus reviews chicos.

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**


	9. JUNTA DE DIOSES (EP 9)

**JUNTA DE DIOSES**

 **En el capítulo anterior Zed logro una alianza con Task, Trent aprendió a utilizar sus poderes, Belds invadió Templar obligando a Trent a matar gente inocente, este último se opuso y tuvo una confrontación con Moreno cuando estaba a punto de acabar con Pinot mientras tanto Belds estaba a punto de matar al maestro Sebastián cuando una joven misteriosa lo detuvo, se trataba de Kira.**

Belds: Jajajaja ¿Realmente crees que tú podrás derrotarme?

Kira: Hare el intento.

Belds: (Enojado) ¡CALLATE! ¡CANOM APARECE!

Kira: ¡BUBARIS!

 **(Belds ataca ferozmente a Kira, pero la chica parece haber mejorado sus habilidades en todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecida, lamentablemente eso no es suficiente para derrotar al malvado emperador y termina derrotándola)**

Belds: ¡ESTOY CANSADO DE LUCHAR CONTRA INSECTOS COMO USTEDES!

Kira: ¡BUBARIS ACABA CON BELDS!

 **(Bubaris golpea a Belds)**

Belds: ¡AAAAAHHHH MALDICIÓN!

 **(A pesar de que el golpe no fue tan fuerte, Belds quedo muy aturdido, en ese momento llega Zed).**

 **(Kira se desmaya por el agotamiento)**

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¿Pero que le has hecho a Templar?

Belds: Tu pequeña ciudad necesitaba una reconstrucción.

Zed: (Enojado) ¡AHORA ME LAS PAGARAS!

 **(Mientras tanto Trent y Moreno)**

Moreno: (Grita) ¡ME CANSE DE TUS ESTUPIDECES!

Trent: (Grita furioso) ¡YA CALLATEEEE!

 **(De pronto el Amir Goul rojo aparece)**

Trent: Eres tú de nuevo, pues bien demostremos de que estamos hechos.

Mikki: (Sorprendido) ¡AMIR GOUL!, ¡¿QUE HACE CON EL Y POR QUE AHORA ES ROJO?!

Moreno: ¡VERANO ACABA CON EL!

 **(El opuesto de Amir Goul acaba rápidamente con el espíritu Verano)**

Trent: No me desafíes.

Moreno: (Enojada) ¡ERES UN MALDITO!

Trent: (Furioso) ¡USTEDES SON LOS MALDITOS QUE ACABAN CON VIDAS INOCENTES!

Moreno: ¡YA VERAS CUANDO LE DIGA AL SEÑOR BELDS, SE PONDRÁ FURIOSO!

Trent: Has lo que quieras.

 **(Moreno se va corriendo)**

Trent: (Mira a Mikki) ¿Estas bien?

Mikki: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUIEN ERES?!

Trent: Mi nombre es Trent, fui elegido por el contrapuesto de Amir Goul para acabar con el salvador Zed.

Mikki: ¡¿ACABAR CON ZED?! ¡¿POR QUE?!

Trent: ¿Por qué? Él es el causante del terror en este mundo.

Mikki: Estas equivocado, de no ser por Zed este mundo hubiera sido destruido.

Trent: ¿Qué dices?

Mikki: Hace 2 años el derroto al espíritu más malvado de todo el mundo, Tasker.

Trent: (Sorprendido) ¡¿ES EN SERIO LO QUE DICES?!

Mikki: Por supuesto.

Trent: No, no puedo caer en eso, es mentira, Zed es malvado.

Mikki: (Le grita) ¡¿ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE LO QUE TE DIJE?!

Trent: (Enojado) ¡VETE DE AQUÍ CON LA CHICA SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS MATE!

Mikki: (Sorprendido) ¡ERES UN TONTO, NO IMPORTA ZED ES MUY PODEROSO Y SI LO LLEGAS A ENFRENTAR TE DERROTARA FÁCILMENTE!

Trent: (Grita) ¡YA CÁLLATE, AHORA VETE!

 **(Mikki se va con Pinot muy sorprendido por la respuesta de Trent)**

 **(Trent se va corriendo en dirección a donde fue Moreno)**

 **(Mientras Zed enfrentaba a Belds)**

Zed: (Enojado) ¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE LO QUE HICISTE (chocan espadas con Belds)

Belds: (Grita) ¡YA CÁLLATE!

Zed: (Saca la lanza del Amir Goul), ¡AHORA ACABARE CONTIGO!

Belds: ¡NO ME DERROTARAS TAN FÁCILMENTE, TENGO UN HAZ BAJO LA MANGA!

 **(En eso llega Moreno)**

Moreno: ¡SEÑOR, TRENT NOS HA TRAICIONADO!

Belds: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO DE QUE HABLAS?!

Moreno: Se negó a asesinar a los habitantes de Templar y dijo que se enfrentaría inclusive a usted para no tener que matar a nadie.

Belds: (Enojado) ¡ESE MOCOSO ME LAS PAGARA!

Moreno: Por otra parte lo ayudare a luchar con Zed.

Robes: Eso está por verse.

Zake: No te dejare pasar.

Moreno: ¿Ustedes contra mí? Tendré que ensuciarme las manos.

Robes: ¡BELLADONA!

Zake: ¡PRAIS!

Moreno: ¡VERANO!

 **(Robes y Zake atacan a Moreno con todo, aunque esta vez la pelea es más pareja que en Ulbarx, la chica es superada)**

Moreno: Maldición.

Zed: ¡ESTO SE ACABA AQUÍ BELDS!

 **(Zed estaba a punto de propinarle un golpe a Belds cuando un shard lo golpea)**

Belds: ¿Y esta vez qué?

 **(Era Trent que había llegado al campo de batalla)**

Trent: A pesar de todo Belds, mi tarea es acabar con Zed, luego de eso volveré a mi mundo.

Zed: ¿Acaso es un viajero?

Trent: ¿Tú eres Zed?

Zed: ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES?!

Trent: He venido a este mundo para acabar contigo.

Zed: ¡PUES JAMAS LO LOGRARAS!

Trent: Pues yo he sido elegido por el contrapuesto de tu precioso Amir Goul.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO DE QUE HABLAS?!

Trent: ¡VAMOS SAL!

 **(Aparece el Amir Goul rojo)**

 **(Todos se sorprenden)**

Roya: (Sorprendida) ¡OTRO AMIR GOUL!

Robes: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO QUE OCURRE AQUÍ?!

Zake: (Sorprendido) ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!

Moreno: Jajajaja, el Amir Goul tiene un contrapuesto que viajo a otra dimensión y eligió a una persona para que lo posea, ese chico fue elegido, al igual que Zed.

Robes: ¡ENTONCES ESE ES LA PARTE MALVADA DE AMIR GOUL!

Moreno: Que bueno que te des cuenta, ahora acabare con ustedes.

Zake: (Grita) ¡CÁLLATE, AHORA TE DERROTAREMOS!

 **(Zake en un ataque de furia derrota a Moreno junto con su espíritu)**

Sebastián: (Sorprendido) ¡ES IMPOSIBLE, ENTONCES LA PROFECÍA SE CUMPLIÓ!

Zed: (Impactado) ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO, POR QUE TIENE A AMIR GOUL Y POR QUE ES ROJO?!

Trent: (Grita) ¡SERA TU FIN!

 **(Trent y Amir Goul atacan a Zed)**

 **(Zed saca su espada y comienza a luchar y en la otra mano saca la lanza de Amir Goul y hace aparecer sus alas)**

Zed: (En su mente) ¿Qué ocurre? Es todo muy confuso.

 **(Zed le hace una herida a Trent)**

Trent: ¡AAAHHHH, AMIR GOUL ATACALO!

 **(Amir Goul rojo abre los ojos, sus pupilas eran totalmente rojas, le lanza llamaradas de fuego a Zed, pero este último saca su escudo)**

Zed: Eso estuvo cerca.

Trent: ¡TOMA ESTO! (Lo ataca con su espada)

Zed: (Retiene el espadazo) ¡AAAAAAHHH!

 **(La pelea continuaba pareja, hasta que apareció Mikki junto con Pinot)**

Mikki: (Grita) ¡TRENT POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Trent: ¡TE DIJE QUE ESCAPARAS!

Mikki: ¡NO ME IRÉ HASTA HACERTE ENTRAR EN RAZÓN!

Zed: ¡MIKKI ESCAPA, ES MUY PELIGROSO!

Mikki: ¡ZED NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! ¡EL NO ES MALVADO, ME LO DEMOSTRÓ YA QUE LE SALVO LA VIDA A PINOT!

Trent: (Confundido comienza a recordar a su madre y a su amigo Kawashi), Yo n no ¿q que que estoy haciendo?

 **(En eso Zed ataca con su lanza al Amir Goul haciéndolo desaparecer)**

Trent: (Vuelve a la realidad) ¡OH NO, MALDITO ZED!

 **(Trent en un movimiento rápido toma a Belds y a Moreno)**

Trent: Nos volveremos a ver Zed.

 **(Trent abre un portal con un shard de transportación y se va)**

 **(Los soldados de Rades emprenden una retirada)**

Zed: ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?

Sebastián: Es la profecía.

Zed: ¿La profecía?

Sebastián: Déjame explicarte Zed, existe una leyenda sobre el Amir Goul la cual no esperaba que fuera real hasta este momento.

Zed: ¿Qué leyenda?

Sebastián: Veras Zed, el Amir Goul fue creado hace miles de años por los brujos y sabios de esos tiempos, pero uno de los brujos se volvió ambicioso por el poder y tomo al Amir Goul, comenzó a hacer desastres en todo lo que encontraba a su paso, en ese momento fue cuando Amir Goul comenzó a tener conciencia y se separó del joven brujo, como consecuencia el brujo se sintió terrible por que el poderoso espíritu lo abandono y una entidad comenzó a surgir del joven, una entidad malvada, de pronto apareció un ser exactamente igual al Amir Goul, pero este era rojo y representaba pura maldad, este ser era el opuesto a Amir Goul y fue nombrado Amer Gaul por los sabios, un día este espíritu también adquirió conciencia al igual que Amir Goul y se fue de este mundo, a otra dimensión, Amir Goul juro que elegiría a una persona digna de poseerlo para así derrotar a Amer Gaul, en este caso tú, Amir Goul creo 5 espíritus más que lo ayudarían a derrotar a su contrapuesto y los envió a diferentes lugares del mundo para que también eligieran a sus protectores, esos eran los espíritus Key, mientras tanto Amer Gaul hizo lo mismo que Amir Goul y se decidió a elegir a una persona que pudiera tenerlo, al parecer el chico con el que luchaste fue el elegido.

Zed: Entiendo, ¿y cuál es la profecía?

Sebastián: La profecía escrita por los sabios era que el día que se juntaran nuevamente Amir Goul y Amer Gaul comenzaría una guerra eterna contra otro ser.

Zed: Ese otro ser es Belds.

Sebastián: Por cómo van las cosas así parece ser.

Roya: ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer Zed?

Zed: ¿Y si derroto a ese chico y le quito a Amer Gaul?

Sebastián: Tal vez solucionaría las cosas.

Zed: Y después derroto a Belds.

Sebastián: Tal vez funcione.

Zed: Solo queda arriesgarnos, debemos ir de inmediato en busca de ese chico, ahora entiendo esos malos presentimientos que tuve en Zaymoth.

Sebastián: ¿Qué hacían en Zaymoth?

Zed: Oh verdad lo olvidaba, debemos aliarnos con Zaymoth.

Sebastián: (Sorprendido) ¡¿ALIARNOS CON ZAYMOTH?!

Zed: Tal vez también eso sea parte de la profecía, si todas las naciones luchan juntas contra Rades acabaremos esta guerra.

Sebastián: Tienes razón, en ese caso vamos frente al consejo de sabios.

Zed: Si vamos, (siente un dolor en la pierna) ¡AAAAHHHH!

Roya: (Preocupada) ¡¿ZED QUE OCURRE?!

Zed: Ese chico me hizo una herida muy profunda con la espada.

Sebastián: Esta bien déjenme el consejo a mí.

Robes: Te acompañare, tratándose de algo tan grave como esto creo que debo participar.

Zake: Yo también iré.

Sebastián: Esta bien.

Roya: Zed, yo te curare pero debes descansar.

Zed: Pero debo derrotar a ese chico.

Roya: (Enojada) ¡DESCANSARAS O SI NO JAMAS PODRÁS PELEAR!

Zed: (Asustado) ¡ESTA BIEN ROYA!

Roya: Mikki, Pinot no se queden ahí parados ayúdenme a cargar a Zed.

Mikki: Enseguida.

 **(Los chicos cargan a Zed y lo llevan a casa de Roya)**

Zed: Esperen.

Roya: ¿Qué sucede?

Zed: ¿No ayudaran a la chica que está en el piso?

Roya: No me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

 **(Roya la mira y se sorprende al darse cuenta de quien es)**

Roya: (Sorprendida) ¡PERO SI ES LA CHICA CON LA CUAL LUCHE EN LA JUSTA HACE DOS AÑOS! ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?

 **(Kira despierta)**

Kira: (Aturdida) ¿Pero qué sucedió?

Roya: Estas bien.

Kira: Pero si tú eres Roya ¿no?

Roya: Es increíble que te acuerdes de mi nombre.

Kira: Tú me derrotaste aquella vez en Neotopia.

Roya: Así es.

Kira: Que mala suerte tuve (de pronto recuerda a Belds) ¡¿Y BELDS?!

Roya: Escapo

Kira: (Sorprendida) ¡NO PUEDE SER, DEBIERON HABERLO DERROTADO!

Roya: Es que uno de sus secuaces se lo llevo y ahora comenzó una guerra eterna.

Kira: (Sorprendida) ¡¿UNA GUERRA ETERNA?!

Roya: Luego te explico, acompáñanos.

Kira: Esta bien, (mira a Zed) ¡¿ZED, QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Zed: Volví y ahora tenemos graves problemas.

Kira: ¿Cómo es posible que hayan derrotado al salvador?

Zed: No fue una derrota, luego te explicamos.

 **(Todos se van con Roya)**

 **(Mientras tanto en Rades)**

Belds: (Enojado) ¡MALDICIÓN TRENT, DEBISTE HABERLO MATADO!

Trent: Creí que no era el momento indicado.

Belds: ¡AHORA TENEMOS PROBLEMAS, ADEMAS DESOBEDECISTE MIS ORDENES!

Trent: Entiéndelo no matare a nadie que no tenga que ver.

Belds: (Enojado) ¡SI NO MATAS A NADIE MENOS PODRÁS MATAR A ZED!

Trent: Mi objetivo es Zed, después de acabar con el volveré a mi tierra natal.

Belds: ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO MIENTRAS ESTÉS AQUÍ ME OBEDECERÁS!

Trent: (Enojado) ¡NO TE OBEDECERÉ, VINE A ESTE MUNDO PARA DERROTAR A ZED Y ESO HARÉ, NO VINE PARA OBEDECER A UN IDIOTA DESPIADADO COMO TU!

Belds: ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!

 **(Trent se va furioso)**

Belds: ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE SE REVELE CONTRA MI O SI NO TODO MI PLAN SERA ARRUINADO!

 **(Afuera de la sala de Belds)**

Trent:(Pensativo) ¿Realmente hago lo correcto?, si ,estoy haciendo lo correcto, desde ahora me mantendré yo solo, si realmente este es el mundo al que quería llegar estaba muy equivocado perdóname Zed pero si mi función en este mundo es derrotarte eso haré, además parece ser la única forma de volver a Calm.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo, ojala que los haya impresionado ya que por fin se dio el esperado encuentro entre Zed y Trent y obviamente viene mas sorpresas, muchas mas por eso quiero que me den sus reviews.

 **ESPERO REVIEWS :D**


	10. UNA GRAN BATALLA SE APROXIMA (EP 10)

**UNA GRAN BATALLA SE APROXIMA**

 **Anteriormente Zed llego a Templar donde se encontró con una ciudad muy devastada, Zed se enfrentó a Belds, pero Trent interrumpió la batalla encontrándose con Zed, en ese momento Sebastián se dio cuenta de que la "profecía" se había cumplido, ahora Zed deberá acabar con Belds y Trent para evitar una guerra con muy malas consecuencias, por otra parte Trent abandono a Belds y ahora luchara con Zed por su propia cuenta.**

Trent: (Despertando y bostezando) Pero que hambre tengo, esto es una de las consecuencias de haber dejado Rades.

 **(De pronto algo comienza a moverse entre unos arbustos)**

Trent: (Grita) ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?!

 **(Aparece un niño)**

Niño: (Curioseando) Al parecer usted no es de aquí.

Trent: (Más tranquilo) Oh solo era un niño, ¿Qué quieres?

Niño: Discúlpeme señor, ¿Por qué anda aquí?

Trent: Pues solo llegue hasta aquí.

Niño: Que extraño, ¿tiene donde quedarse?

Trent: La verdad es que no.

Niño: Pues venga conmigo.

Trent: Pero no sé quién eres ni de dónde vienes.

Niño: Tranquilo señor, soy de Kalb-Hoo, somos un pueblo tranquilo.

Trent: (Confundido) ¿Kalb-Hoo, y eso que es?

Niño: No se preocupe le juro que nuestro pueblo es tranquilo, vivimos en el bosque.

Trent: Esta bien te acompañare, pero ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

Yako: Bueno pues mi nombre es Yako.

Trent: Un gusto en conocerte Yako.

Yako: ¿Y el suyo?

Trent: ¿Mi nombre? Pues me llamo Trent.

Yako: ¿Trent? Que nombre tan extraño, ¡ME GUSTA!

Trent: (Sonríe) Pues que bien.

Yako: Vamos señor Trent no quiero llegar tarde.

 **(Trent acompaña al niño hasta el nuevo pueblo de Kalb-Hoo)**

 **(Mientras en Templar)**

Roya: ¿Dime Zed te sientes mejor?

Zed: Si, creo que mi herida sano.

Mikki: ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?

Zed: Pues buscar a ese chico y después acabar con Belds.

Mikki: Es una pena, se nota que ese chico es muy buena persona, no se atrevió a asesinar a Pinot ni me ataco a mí.

Zed: Pero quiere derrotarme, eso no lo permitiré por nada del mundo.

 **(Interrumpe Kira)**

Kira: Disculpen pero no entiendo nada de lo que ocurre.

Zed: Perdón, ahora te explicare todo.

 **(Zed le cuenta la leyenda de Amer Gaul a Kira)**

Kira: Entonces por lo que veo tú eres el único que puede salvarnos.

Zed: Al parecer, me gustaría saber quién tiene los otros espíritus key, hasta ahora solo sé que Noah tiene a Sachara.

Kira: ¿Noah? Hace mucho que no lo veo.

Zed: Él es el único que puede ayudarme en esta lucha, pero no quiero forzar su cuerpo.

Roya: Zed no estás solo, todos te ayudaremos, ¿no es así chicos?

Mikki: Por supuesto, cuentas con todo nuestra ayuda.

Kira: Bien me uniré a ustedes.

Roya: Además recuerda que tenemos a Zake y al maestro Robes de nuestro lado, también somos aliados de Zaymoth y Task.

 **(Zed se levanta de la cama)**

Zed: Entonces acabaremos con el mal de una vez por todas.

Roya: (Emocionada) ¡ASÍ SE HABLA!

 **(Volviendo con Trent)**

Yako: ¡Mama me he encontrado a un forastero!

Madre de Yako: (Preocupada) ¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!

Yako: ¡Estaba desamparado mama!

Madre de Yako: Sabes muy bien que para traer a un desconocido necesitamos la autorización del jefe Guzma.

Yako: (Desilusionado) Es verdad, lo olvide.

Madre de Yako: Esta bien ¿Dónde está?

Yako: Vamos pasa.

 **(Aparece Trent)**

Trent: No te preocupes Yako, respeto sus reglas y sus condiciones y me iré tranquilamente sin causar estragos.

Madre de Yako: Pareces buena persona, bien te llevare frente al jefe Guzma.

Trent: Esta bien señora, muchas gracias.

 **(Frente a Guzma)**

Madre de Yako: Jefe Guzma, vengo hoy para pedirle amablemente que admita a este forastero en nuestro pueblo.

Guzma: Mmmmm dime chico ¿por qué debería aceptarte aquí?

Trent: Bueno la verdad no vengo con malas intenciones, solo les pido ayuda por este día, después me iré tranquilamente.

Guzma: (Pensativo y diciéndose para sí mismo) Este chico me recuerda a Zed.

Trent: Por cierto señor, mi nombre es Trent por si le interesa.

Guzma: Bien he tomado una decisión, quédate aquí por el tiempo que necesites.

Trent: ¿En serio? Muchas gracias señor.

Yako: (Contento) ¡GENIAL!

 **(En el aposento de Yako)**

Yako: ¡MUY BIEN, TRENT SE QUEDA!

Trent: Jejeje.

Madre de Yako: Hijo ¿puedes ir a buscar agua por favor?

Yako: En seguida mama.

Madre de Yako: Dime Trent ¿Qué buscas?

Trent: Seré sincero, no quiero que se asuste, pero fui elegido por el opuesto del Amir Goul.

Madre de Yako: ¿Amir Goul? Es el espíritu que tiene el salvador Zed.

Trent: Yo vengo de otra dimensión señora, de un mundo llamado Calm al igual que Zed, el en ese mundo es un héroe mientras que yo era considerado un criminal, mi intención siempre fue ayudar a los demás, pero por alguna razón este espíritu malvado me eligió a mí, luego viaje hasta este mundo y al parecer mi objetivo es derrotar a Zed, una vez haya hecho eso me desacere de este monstruo que llevo dentro y volveré a mi mundo, algo me dice que cumpliendo mi objetivo aquí lograre encontrar el sentido de mi vida.

Madre de Yako: Ya veo, es una pena que quieras acabar con Zed, él nos salvó hace 2 años.

Trent: El derroto al espíritu Tasker, pero según este espíritu debo acabar con él, cada vez me pregunto más por qué pero al parecer es la causa por la cual estoy aquí.

Madre de Yako: Tal vez debas cambiar tu perspectiva querido Trent, pero si crees que esa es la razón por la cual estas aquí entonces hazlo, pero te ruego no mates a Zed.

Trent: Eso es algo que no puede evitar.

Madre de Yako: Al parecer no puedo detenerte, es una pena, bueno aun asi te repito lo de tu perspectiva.

Trent: Mi perspectiva…

Madre de Yako: Por cierto Trent, te contare algo, veras se trata del pequeño Yako.

Trent: Es un muy buen niño.

Madre de Yako: Ese es el problema, es muy bueno, veras el padre de Yako murió hace dos años, su nombre era Kent, desde aquella vez Yako nunca volvió a ser el mismo, amaba a su padre aunque lo que más lo afecto fue la muerte de su hermano mayor, el también murió en aquella batalla, desde aquella vez Yako nunca volvió a sonreír, hasta ahora.

Trent: (Sorprendido) Vaya, que triste.

Madre de Yako: A lo que quiero llegar es que te ve como su hermano mayor a pesar de que te conoce hace solo unas horas.

Trent: Entiendo, aunque debe comprender que yo en algún momento me tendré que ir de aquí.

Madre de Yako: Por supuesto que lo entiendo, lo que quiero decirte es que quiero que lo hagas fuerte, como lo hacía su hermano y su padre, pero en especial su hermano, ¿entiendes?

Trent: Hare lo posible, (en su mente) Kawashi ahora entiendo porque me tratabas así.

 **(En eso llega Yako)**

Yako: Aquí está el agua mama

Madre de Yako: Muchas gracias hijo.

Yako: Mama ¿puedo ir a jugar?

Madre de Yako: Por supuesto.

Yako: Vamos Trent acompáñame.

Trent: Vamos Yako.

 **(Asi Trent compartió con Yako tal cual como un hermano mayor y un hermano menor)**

 **(En eso aparece Guzma)**

Guzma: Disculpa Trent, quiero hablar contigo.

Trent: Esta bien señor, Yako ve con tu madre, nos vemos en un rato.

Yako. Adiós Trent.

Guzma: Veo que te relacionas muy bien con mi pueblo.

Trent: Quiero preguntarle, ¿Por qué me acepto tan fácil en su pueblo?

Guzma: Me recuerdas a un viejo conocido.

Trent: Ya veo.

Guzma: Dime ¿De dónde vienes? ¿cuáles son tus propósitos?

 **(Trent le cuenta todo a Guzma, le dice que viene de Calm, que fue elegido por el opuesto de Amir Goul, el hombre de Kalb-Hoo queda sorprendido, pero con lo último que le cuenta Trent ,Guzma queda totalmente impactado)**

Trent: Mi objetivo en este mundo es derrotar a Zed.

Guzma: (Impactado) ¡¿ENTONCES SABES QUIEN ES ZED?!

Trent: Si

Guzma: ¡A EL ME RECUERDAS! ¡¿POR QUE QUIERES DERROTARLO?!

Trent: Es lo que desea Amer Gaul, por eso vine a este mundo.

Guzma: ¡EL NOS SALVO DE LA DESTRUCCION TOTAL!

Trent: Lo sé pero al derrotarlo acabara el origen de todo mal.

Guzma: Pues Zed te derrotara antes.

Trent: Por lo menos lo intentare.

Guzma: Pensé que eras bueno, pues bien quédate aquí pero después de que Zed te derrote te vas.

Trent: Entiendo.

 **(Guzma se va muy enojado)**

 **(En eso pasa una chica de Kalb-Hoo muy hermosa, aparentemente de unos 15 años)**

 **(Trent se la queda mirando y la chica se da cuenta)**

Chica de Kalb-Hoo: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Trent: (Sonrojado) Ho ho hola, mi nombre es Trent.

Chica de Kalb-Hoo: ¿Trent? Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, debes ser extranjero.

Trent: Pues sí.

Mirra: Pues mi nombre es Mirra y te aconsejo que te alejes de mí, no me gustan los hombres estúpidos.

Trent: Jejeje pues no se preocupe señorita, no la molestare.

Mirra: (Sonrojada) ¿Me llamaste señorita?

Trent: (Avergonzado) Quise decir, yo eh jajajaja. (En su mente) Debo parecer un tonto.

Mirra: ¿Dónde vives?

Trent: Donde la madre de Yako.

Mirra: Ah el pequeño Yako, bien pues volverás a saber de mí.

Trent: Jejeje adiós.

 **(Mirra se va)**

Trent: Vaya es muy linda.

 **(Mientras tanto en Rades)**

Belds: Esta bien soldados comenzaremos una extensa búsqueda de ese chico, no podemos dejar que se escape.

Soldados de Rades: (Dicen al unísono) ¡SI SEÑOR!

Belds: (En su mente) No te escaparas chico.

 **(Así pasaron los días en el nuevo Kalb-Hoo, Trent era cada vez más unido a Yako)**

 **(Un día apareció Mirra)**

Mirra: Hola señora.

Madre de Yako: Hola Mirra, ¿Cómo estás?

Mirra: Muy bien señora, disculpe ¿se encontrara Trent?

Madre de Yako: ¿Conociste a Trent? Ya veo al parecer lo encontraste atractivo.

Mirra: (Sonrojada) Claro que no, solo quería verlo ya que me resulta extraño.

Madre de Yako: Jejeje, pues bien debe estar por llegar.

 **(En eso llegan Trent y Yako)**

Trent: Hola señora (nota la presencia de Mirra y se esconde detrás de Yako)

Yako: ¿Pero qué te sucede? Es la señorita Mirra.

Trent: Eh pues nada jejeje.

Mirra: Ahí estas, te dije que volverías a saber de mí.

Trent: Pues así veo, pero ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Mirra: Eres muy extraño.

Yako: ¡YA ENTIENDO, LA SEÑORITA MIRRA Y TRENT SON NOVIOS!

Madre de Yako: (Se rie) Jajaja, tienes razón.

Mirra: ¡CLARO QUE NO, JAMAS!

Trent: ¡ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS, NO SOMOS NADA!

Madre de Yako: Esta bien jejeje.

Mirra: Desde ahora te seguiré el paso Trent.

Trent: Pues alcánzame (sale corriendo)

Mirra: ¡TRENT!

 **(De pronto Mirra alcanza a Trent)**

Mirra: No tenías por qué hacer eso.

Trent: Dime, ¿Cuál es el lugar más hermoso que conozcas de aquí?

Mirra: Sin dudas el mirador de luciérnagas.

Trent: Llévame.

Mirra: No te entiendo, pero vamos.

 **(Los dos llegan hasta un árbol gigante con un hueco)**

Mirra: Entra, aquí es

Trent: (Entra al árbol y queda sorprendido) ¡ES BELLISIMO!

Mirra: ¿Por qué quisiste venir hasta aquí?

Trent: Es que nunca había visto un lugar así, de donde vengo casi no hay paisajes.

Mirra: ¿De dónde eres?

Trent: De un lugar llamado Calm, es otra dimensión, soy un viajero.

Mirra: (Sorprendida) ¡ESO ES SORPRENDENTE!

Trent: Todos se sorprenden cuando les digo, si conocieran Calm lo odiarían.

Mirra: Mmm es una pena.

Trent: Llévame a otro lugar, quiero conocer todo.

Mirra: Esta bien vamos.

 **(Así fue como Mirra le mostró todo a Trent, desde paisajes hasta ríos, hasta animales, así Trent paso todo el resto del día con Mirra)**

 **(Así pasaron algunas semanas, donde Trent compartía con Yako y con Mirra)**

 **(A pesar de que se encariñaron mucho Trent y Mirra, no podían expresar lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro, hasta que un día en el árbol de luciérnagas)**

Trent: Este lugar sigue siendo sorprendente.

Mirra: Es genial.

Trent: Dime Mirra, ¿Por qué detestas a los hombres?

Mirra: Nunca he estado con uno, no lo sé pero no los quiero en lo absoluto.

Trent: Pues conmigo has pasado todos estos días.

Mirra: Es que tú eres diferente, no lo sé.

Trent: Pues eres la chica más linda que he visto.

Mirra: ¿Realmente lo crees?

Trent: Por supuesto, a pesar de que tienes un carácter fuerte eres frágil y delicada.

Mirra: Pues tú eres muy atractivo.

Trent: No lo creo.

Mirra: Claro que sí.

Trent: Pues me alegra que alguien piense eso.

 **(De pronto Mirra se acercó a Trent)**

Mirra: Tal vez me gustas un poco.

 **(Trent se acerca al rostro de Mirra)**

Trent: Pues yo te amo.

 **(En ese momento Mirra se acercó mucho más al rostro del joven hasta que sus labios se tocaron y se hundieron en un largo beso)**

Mirra: Prométeme que nunca te iras.

Trent: (Triste) Prometido.

 **(Asi Mirra y Trent pasaron el resto del día junto)**

 **(Un día estaban en el bosque Trent y Yako)**

Yako: Dime Trent ¿Te quedaras para siempre conmigo?

Trent: (Triste) Si.

Yako: (Contento) ¡EXCELENTE, SEREMOS HERMANOS POR SIEMPRE!

Trent: ¿Realmente quieres que yo sea tu hermano mayor?

Yako: Por supuesto, eres genial.

Trent: Gracias.

 **(En eso aparece un grupo de soldados de Rades)**

Yako: (Sorprendido) ¡MIRA TRENT, SON FORASTEROS!

Trent: ¿Quiénes? (Se sorprende al ver que son soldados de Rades) ¡OH NO ME ENCONTRARON! ¡YAKO QUEDATE A MI LADO!

Yako: ¿Qué sucede?

Soldados de Rades: ¡AHÍ ESTA TRENT, LLEVEMOSLO ANTE EL SEÑOR BELDS!

 **(Trent saca su espada y acaba con todos los soldados)**

Trent: ¿Estas bien Yako?

Yako: (Asustado y con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡¿QUE HICISTE TRENT! ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!

Trent: No los mate, tranquilo.

Yako: ¡OH NO, ME MATARAS A MI TAMBIÉN, MAMAAAAAAA AYÚDAME!

 **(Yako se va corriendo)**

Trent: (Grita) ¡YAKO NO TE VAYAS, ES MUY PELIGROSO! ¡OH NO, ESTO ES MALO!

 **(Mientras Yako corría aparece Belds enfrente de él)**

Belds: ¿Un niño de Kalb-Hoo? Te llevare conmigo.

Yako: (Grita) ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTAME!

 **(Aparece un habitante de Kalb-Hoo)**

Hombre de Kalb-Hoo: Mas te vale que lo sueltes.

Belds: ¿Oh si no que me harás?

Hombre de Kalb-Hoo: No me dejas alternativa. (Saca su espada y corre hacia Belds).

 **(Belds derrota al hombre de Kalb-Hoo fácilmente)**

Belds: No mereces que te mate basura.

 **(Belds se va)**

 **(Después de un rato aparece Trent y este ve al hombre de Kalb-Hoo en el suelo)**

Trent: ¡OH NO! ¡¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO?!

Hombre de Kalb-Hoo: (Herido) Fue Belds.

Trent: ¡¿BELDS ESTA AQUÍ!?

Hombre de Kalb-Hoo: Si y también se llevó a Yako.

Trent: ¡MALDICION! ¡¿QUE PLANEAS BELDS?!, ¡ESCÚCHAME, NECESITO QUE VAYAS Y LE AVISES A GUZMA DE LO QUE OCURRE!

Hombre de Kalb-Hoo: Creo que puedo hacerlo, ¿tú que harás?

Trent: Encontrare a Belds y lo haré pedazos.

Hombre de Kalb-Hoo: Cuento contigo.

 **(El hombre se va)**

 **(Trent se va corriendo hacia donde se fue Belds)**

 **(Mientras el hombre llega hasta donde Guzma)**

Hombre de Kalb-Hoo: Fue difícil encontrarte Guzma.

Guzma: ¿Qué ocurre?

Hombre de Kalb-Hoo: Nos invaden de Rades.

Guzma: (Sorprendido) ¡¿DE RADES?! ¡ESTO ES MALO!, ¡MUY BIEN TENDREMOS QUE LUCHAR, TOMA ESTA ESPADA Y YO LE DIRÉ A LOS DEMÁS!

 **(En eso aparecen soldados de Rades)**

Guzma: ¡OH NO LLEGARON!, ¡MUY BIEN CHICOS PREPÁRENSE!

 **(Aparece la esposa de Guzma)**

Esposa de Guzma: ¿Qué sucede Guzma?

Guzma: Escóndete y llévate a nuestra bebe Rebecca.

 **(La esposa de Guzma se esconde)**

Guzma: ¡AHÍ VIENEN!

 **(Comienza una pelea entre los de Kalb-Hoo y los de Rades)**

 **(Mientras tanto Trent)**

Trent: ¡¿DONDE ESTAS BELDS?!

Belds: (Aparece con Yako en la mano) Mas cerca de lo que crees.

Yako: ¡TRENT AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!

Trent: ¡TRANQUILO YAKO, CONSERVA LA CALMA!

Belds: Es una pena que tengas que mentirle al chico.

Trent: ¡AMER GAUL, SAL Y PELEA! (No sucede nada)

Belds: Jajaja, no sabes cómo invocar a Amer Goul, creo que estás perdido.

Trent: (Sorprendido) ¡PERO CONTRA ZED LO INVOQUE

Belds: Es porque estabas al lado de Amir Goul chiquillo tonto, su parte opuesta se invocó sola, vamos ven conmigo y evitemos este derroche de sangre.

Trent: (Grita) ¡JAMAS, NO SEGUIRE A ALGUIEN QUE MATA GENTE INOCENTE! (Saca su espada)

Belds: Eres muy terco (saca su espada) ¡AHORA, CANOM SAL DE AHÍ!

 **(Trent lucha contra Belds y su espíritu Canom, es una pelea intensa, pero el chico no puede ganarle a Belds)**

Belds: Lamentable, bien me voy, matare a todos en Kalb-Hoo incluyendo a este mocoso.

Yako: ¡NOOO TRENT! ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!

Trent: YY Ya Yako…

 **(Belds se va corriendo)**

 **(Mientras tanto Guzma)**

Guzma: Esto no es fácil, son muchos.

 **(En eso aparece Belds)**

Belds: Me presento, soy Belds rey de Rades.

Guzma: ¡MALDITO!

Belds: Veo que quiere luchar, pues no hay problema.

 **(Belds y Guzma comienzan a luchar)**

Guzma: ¡ERES UN TIPO BASTANTE MOLESTO! (Ataca a Belds)

Belds: Pues digo lo mismo (Ataca a Guzma tirando su espada de la mano)

Guzma: ¡OH NO MI ESPADA!

Hombre de Kalb-Hoo: ¡MALDITOOOO!

 **(Belds golpea al hombre dejándolo inconsciente)**

 **(En ese momento Guzma toma su espada de nuevo)**

Guzma: Ahora no me derrotaras tan fácil.

 **(Mientras tanto aparece Mirra en el lugar donde Trent estaba inconsciente)**

Mirra: (Preocupada) ¡TRENT DESPIERTA!

Trent: (Comienza a despertar) ¿Pero qué sucedió?

Mirra: ¡AYÚDANOS, NOS ATACAN!

Trent: (Recuerda que Belds ataca Kalb-Hoo) ¡MALDICION Y ESE MALDITO TIENE A YAKO!

Mirra: ¡¿QUIEN TIENE A YAKO?!

Trent: Lo tiene Belds el rey de Rades.

Mirra: ¡DEBES AYUDARNOS TRENT!

Trent: (Se pone de pie) ¡VAMOS!

 **(Los dos chicos comienzan a correr)**

 **(Mientras tanto Belds)**

Guzma: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Belds: ¿Realmente quieres seguir con esto?

Guzma: Ya no puedo más. (Cae al suelo)

Belds: ¡MUERE!

 **(Belds se disponía a matar a Guzma, cuando aparece la esposa de Guzma con su bebe Rebecca en sus brazos)**

Esposa de Guzma: Por favor no lo mates.

Guzma: ¡ESCAPA!

Esposa de Guzma: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡YA DETENTE TE LO SUPLICO!

Belds: Esa bebe debe ser tu hija, jejeje pues nos divertiremos un poco, oye Guzma diviértete viendo como mato a tu esposa y tu bebe.

Guzma: ¡DETENTEEEE!

 **(De pronto Yako golpea a Belds en el estómago)**

Belds: ¡AAHH MALDITO NIÑO, CREO QUE TU SERAS EL PRIMERO!

Yako: (Asustado) ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

 **(Belds iba a atravesar a Yako con su espada, pero alguien con un grito lo detiene)**

Belds: ¿Eres así de insistente no?

 **(Trent y Mirra habían llegado a la batalla)**

Trent: (Furioso) ¡ERES UN MALDITO MANIATICO!

Belds: Lo soy y me encanta.

Trent: ¡YA CALLATE! (Saca su espada)

 **(Trent ataca ferozmente a Belds)**

Belds: ¿Estás enojado?

Trent: ¡ACABARE CONTIGO!

Belds: Me gusta tu actitud ¡PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE! (Golpea a Trent)

Trent: ¡AAHHHHHGGG!

Belds: Después de matar a todos me darás tu Amer Gaul.

Trent: (En el suelo) ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Belds: ¿En que estaba? A sí matare a ese bebe.

Trent: ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Esposa de Guzma: Mátame a mí, pero por favor no mates a Rebecca.

Belds: Así que es mujer, no me gusta esto, pero aun así lo disfruto jajajaja.

 **(Yako se interpone en el camino de Belds)**

Belds: ¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIRME NIÑO! (Empuja a Yako)

Trent: ¡YAKO!

Belds: Ahora despídanse.

 **(Se interpone Mirra)**

Mirra: ¡YA BASTA!

Belds: Ya llegara tu momento, (golpea a Mirra en el estómago)

Trent: (Enojado) ¡YA BASTA BELDS!

Belds: ¡MUERAN!

Guzma: ¡NO POR FAVOR!

Trent: ¡DETENTEEEEE!

 **(De pronto una luz roja comienza a brillar de la mano de Trent, Amer Gaul estaba manifestándose por la furia de Trent)**

Trent: Te dije que detuvieras esto maldito.

Belds: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?! ¡OH NO ES EL AMER GAUL!

 **(Un aura roja rodea a Trent y Amer Gaul aparece)**

Belds: (Asustado y temblando) ¡ES EL AMER GAUL, ESTOY EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS!

Guzma: ¿Ese es el Amer Gaul?

Mirra: ¿Qué sucede?

Yako: Trent está liberando su potencial oculto.

Belds: Tendré que arriesgarme, ¡CANOM ADELANTE!

Trent: (Saca su espada) ¡TU VIDA ACABA AQUÍ!

 **(Trent y Amer Gaul atacan a Belds y Canom, estos dos últimos son ampliamente superados)**

Trent: ¡JAMAS TE PERDONARE!

Belds: ¡MALDICIÓN!

 **(Trent salto para darle el golpe final a Belds, pero este último logro esquivar el ataque, pero aunque no murió Trent le hizo una herida muy grande y profunda en el pecho)**

Belds: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGG!

Trent: ¡RETUERCETE DE DOLOR MALDITO!

 **(Llegan los soldados de Rades)**

Soldado de Rades: ¡ACABEN CON TRENT!

Trent: ¡AMER GAUL DERROTALOS!

 **(Amer Gaul ataca a los soldados derrotándolos rápidamente)**

Soldado de Rades: (Herido) Señor Belds… perdón…

 **(En ese momento aparece Moreno desde un portal)**

Moreno: Esta será la última vez que nos traiciones, yo no puedo enfrentarte porque me matarías, pero el señor Belds podrá cuando se recupere, disfruta tus últimos momentos Trent.

Trent: ¡TE MATARE A TI TAMBIÉN!

 **(Moreno toma a Belds y abre rápidamente un portal y se va)**

Trent: ¡OH NO ESCAPARON! ¡AMER GAUL VUELVE!

Mirra: Lo lograste.

Trent: No del todo.

Mirra: ¿Lo perseguirás?

Trent: Si, pero antes debo encargarme de otro asunto.

Yako: ¿Eso significa que te iras?

Trent: Perdón pero debo irme.

Yako: ¡DIJISTE QUE NO TE IRÍAS!

Trent: (Cierra los ojos) Perdóname Yako.

Yako: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

 **(Yako se va corriendo)**

Mirra: Entonces debes irte.

Trent: Así es.

Mirra: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Te entiendo, sabía que esto no podía ser eterno.

Trent: Te prometo que volveré.

Esposa de Guzma: Gracias por salvar a Rebecca y a mí.

Trent: (Sonríe) No fue nada, si Belds los mataba a todos jamás me lo hubiera perdonado.

Guzma: Te daré unos shards de transportación, con ellos podrás ira donde quieras, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Trent: Muchas gracias.

 **(Después de un rato todo el pueblo de Kalb-Hoo excepto Yako se reúnen frente a Trent)**

Guzma: En nombre de todo el pueblo te agradezco lo que has hecho.

Trent: Fue un placer, ahora debo irme.

Mirra: (Abraza a Trent) Te lo suplico, por favor promete que volverás.

Trent: Volveré a buscarte Mirra.

Mirra: (Con lágrimas) Eso me consuela un poco más.

Trent: Entonces Yako no vino.

Mirra: Al parecer no.

Trent: (Triste) Está bien.

 **(Trent se disponía a lanzar el shard de transportación cuando de apareció Yako)**

Yako: ¡ESPERA AUN NO TE VAYAS!

Trent: ¡YAKO!

Yako: (Abraza a Trent) Vuelve por favor.

Trent: Eso es una promesa que si puedo cumplir.

Yako: ¡GENIAL! Gracias por todo hermano mayor.

Trent: (Se sorprende al escuchar eso y una lagrima brota de su ojo) Adiós hermano.

Guzma: Bien Trent, nos vemos.

 **(Trent lanza su shard de transportación y se abre un portal, antes de irse mira a todo el pueblo y sonríe, de pronto Trent se desvanece junto con el portal)**

 **(Mientras tanto en Templar)**

Zed: Bien está decidido, buscare a Trent.

Roya: ¿Realmente quieres ir solo?

Zed: Es algo que debo hacer solo Roya.

Roya: (Triste) Te entiendo.

Zed: ¿Me acompañas al portal?

Roya: Vamos.

 **(Todos llegan al portal de Templar)**

Khan: Te deseamos suerte Zed, esperamos que vuelvas con gloria.

Zed: Volveré.

Sebastián: Confío en tu muchacho, bien hora de irse.

Zed: Adiós a todos.

 **(El portal se abre, pero en ese momento)**

Roya: ¡NO TE DEJARE IR SOLO!

 **(La joven Roya salta al portal justo antes de que desapareciera)**

Zed: ¡ROYA NO!

 **(El portal desaparece)**

Sebastian: ¡OH NO, LO HIZO OTRA VEZ!

Zake: ¡ROYAAAAAA!

Mikki: ¡ESTO ES MALO!

Robes: Hmm.

 **(Mientras tanto en Rades)**

Moreno: ¿Señor se encuentra bien?

Belds: Esta herida ya está sanando.

Moreno: ¿Y ahora qué piensa hacer señor?

Belds: Ahora mataremos a Zed y a Trent.

Moreno: (Sorprendida) ¡¿ES EN SERIO?!

Belds: Así es, ya no necesitamos a Trent.

Moreno: ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

Belds: Hmm, pues un cambio de planes (sonríe).

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Nota del autor: Me costo mucho hacer este capitulo por falta de tiempo, pero lo logre, ha sido el mas largo hasta ahora por eso espero que lo disfruten, quiero reviews chicos, con confianza.

 **ESPERO REVIEWS**


	11. SEPARADOS Y UNIDOS (EP 11)

**SEPARADOS Y UNIDOS**

 **En el capitulo anterior Trent descubrió Kalb-Hoo donde conoció gente maravillosa, fue hermano mayor y descubrió el amor de Mirra, pero no todo fue bueno porque Belds lo encontró y llego junto con un ejercito a devastar Kalb-Hoo, lamentablemente Trent no pudo dominar al Amer Gaul hasta que sintió una furia tremenda donde el espíritu rojo apareció y derroto a los hombres de Belds, por otra parte Zed partió junto con Roya en busca de Trent y Belds cambio sus planes.**

 **(Zed y Roya llegan a un lugar árido)**

Zed: (Enojado) ¡NO OTRA VEZ ROYA!

Roya: Lo siento, pero creí que tendrías problemas.

Zed: (Mas tranquilo) Esta bien, pero no me des problemas.

Roya: Esta bien.

Zed: Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

Roya: El maestro Zico me hablo alguna vez de este lugar, parece que es el desierto de Task.

Zed: Entonces llegamos a Task, lo mejor será movernos rápido, andando.

Roya: Si.

 **(Roya y Zed se van corriendo en busca de civilización)**

 **(Mientras tanto Trent)**

Trent: ¿En donde estoy?

¿: Hola, ¿Quién eres?

Trent: ¿Quién eres tu y en donde estoy?

Sagiri: Mi nombre es Sagiri y estas en la nave de los buscadores.

Trent: ¿Los buscadores?

Sagiri: Los buscadores se encargan de buscar los espíritus key por todo el mundo.

Trent: ¿Espíritus key? Creo haber escuchado sobre ellos.

Sagiri: ¿No los conoces? ¿De donde eres?

Trent: Vengo de otro mundo.

Sagiri: (En su mente) Al igual que Noah y Zed.

Trent: ¿Me podrías decir que son los espíritus key?

Sagiri: En este mundo existen 6 espíritus que destacan sobre los otros por tener un poder inmenso, estos son: Amir Goul, Sachara, Pronimo, Menardi, Jumamis y Shadin, aunque el espíritu Amir Goul tiene un contrapuesto.

Trent: Así que hay mas.

Sagiri: ¿A que te refieres?

Trent: No nada, por cierto ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

Sagiri: Debes tener el consentimiento del sabio.

Trent: ¿Y en donde lo puedo encontrar?

Sagiri: Sígueme.

 **(Trent y Sagiri llegan hasta donde el sabio)**

Sagiri: Sabio, un forastero ha llegado hasta aquí

Sabio: (Sorprendido) ¡¿COMO HAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ?!

Trent: Un shard de transportación me trajo hasta aquí.

Sabio: Al parecer no sabes usar los shards de transportación.

Trent: No soy de este mundo.

Sabio: ¿De donde vienes?

Trent: De Calm.

Sabio: (Impactado) ¡CALM!

Sagiri: (Impactada) ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Trent: ¿Qué sucede?

Sabio: Zed venia de Templar.

Trent: ¿Conoce a Zed?

Sabio: Así es pero desapareció luego de la batalla con Task.

Trent: Ya veo, ahora volvió a este mundo.

Sabio: (Sorprendido) ¡¿VOLVIO?! ¡ESTO ES MALO!

Trent: Mi tarea es acabar con el.

Sagiri: ¡¿QUE?! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!

Sabio: Debe haber alguna razón por la que volvió, esto es un mal augurio.

Trent: Por eso acabare con el.

Sabio: No puedes hacer eso, el es el único que puede salvarnos.

Trent: El origen del mal en este mundo es un sujeto llamado Belds.

Sabio: ¿El rey de Rades?

Trent: El mismo, vera señor yo soy el elegido por el opuesto del Amir Goul, para ser mas exactos Amer Gaul.

Sabio: (Sorprendido) ¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA PESADILLA, TODO SE ESTA DANDO SEGÚN LA PROFECIA!

Trent: ¿Profecía?

Sabio: La profecía dice que cuando Amir Goul se junte con Amer Gaul comenzaría una guerra eterna que traería el fin de este mundo, hambrunas y muerte serian una plaga.

Trent: ¿Y si acabo con Zed podría terminar todo esto?

Sabio: Solo lo empeorarías mas, deben unir fuerzas y acabar con Belds.

Trent: Pero mi tarea en este mundo es acabar con el.

Sabio: Si lo haces nos condenaras a todos.

Trent: Pero es mi misión.

Sabio: Es lo peor que puedes hacer.

Trent: (Decepcionado) Maldición.

Sabio: Por otra parte, puedes quedarte aquí, a pesar de que quieres acabar con Zed no veo maldad en tu corazón.

Trent: Muchas gracias señor, pero debo irme.

Sabio: Has llegado donde los buscadores, debes recibir nuestra hospitalidad, por cierto no me has dicho tu nombre.

Trent: Mi nombre es Trent.

Sabio: Piensa muy bien lo que quieres hacer Trent. Muy bien, reina Sagiri acompañe al joven Trent a su habitación por favor.

Sagiri: Acompáñame Trent.

Trent: Pero debo irme ya.

Sabio: Solo quédate aquí por unos días.

Trent: (Suspira) Esta bien.

Sagiri: Vamos.

 **(Sagiri lleva a Trent a su habitación)**

Trent: Es muy grande.

Sagiri: ¿Por qué quieres acabar con Zed?

Trent: Es mi misión, por eso llegue aquí.

Sagiri: Es imposible, no eres malo.

Trent: Pero si derroto a Zed acabaría con el mal.

Sagiri: Te lo dijo el sabio, si matas a Zed se acabara todo para nosotros.

Trent: No sucederá nada, traeré la paz a este mundo.

Sagiri: (Con lagrimas en los ojos) Por favor no lo hagas.

Trent: (Sorprendido) Bueno yo, hay por favor no llores.

Sagiri: Por favor no lo hagas.

Trentt: Esta bien.

Sagiri: Muchas gracias, supongo que estas cansado.

Trent: Así es.

Sagiri: Pues te dejo descansar.

 **(Sagiri se va y Trent se queda pensando en su habitación)**

Trent: (Se dice para el) Mirra, ¿Qué hago?

 **(Mientras tanto Zed y Roya)**

Zed: Hemos caminado mucho y no hay rastros de nadie.

Roya: Este desierto es inmenso.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡MIRA ROYA, ALLA A LO LEJOS LOGRO DIVISAR LOS PAISAJES DE TASK!

Roya: ¡ES VERDAD!

Zed: Vamos no perdamos tiempo.

 **(Los chicos llegan hasta Task y lo primero que ven es la cueva de las luciérnagas)**

Roya: Que hermosa es esta cueva, ¿no lo crees Zed?

 **(Roya ve muy afligido a Zed)**

Roya: Es por lo de ese chico ¿no?

Zed: Últimamente me pregunto si pelear es realmente la solución.

Roya: Zed debes hacer lo que tu corazón te diga.

Zed: Tienes razón.

Roya: Oye ¿te has dado cuenta como siempre terminamos los dos juntos en una aventura?

Zed: (Sonrie) Si, es verdad supongo que se debe porque no me quieres dejar solo.

Roya: Eres demasiado importante para perderte.

Zed: (Triste) Roya, hay algo que debo decirte.

Roya: ¿Qué sucede?

Zed: Roya, después de acabar con todo este mal debo volver a Calm.

Roya: (Sorprendida) ¡¿QUE?!

Zed: No sabia como decírtelo.

Roya: No puede ser, no otra vez.

Zed: Perdóname Roya.

Roya: Entonces antes de irte confesare todo.

Zed: ¿Qué cosa?

Roya: (Sonrojada) Zed creo que me enamore de ti, listo lo dije.

Zed: Eso era otra cosa que no sabia como decirte.

Roya: Eso quiere decir que tu también estas…

Zed: (Toca la cara de Roya) Eres hermosa.

Roya: Zed.

Zed: Oh Roya.

 **(Roya y Zed acercan sus labios hasta que los dos se juntan y se hunden en un beso interminable, por primera vez el chico sentía amor por alguien).**

 **(Mientras tanto en la nave de los buscadores)**

Sabio: Lega, ¿estas preparado?

Lega: Así es.

Sabio: El chico se quedo dormido, ve rapido y asesínalo, luego trae a Amer Gaul.

Lega: A sus ordenes.

 **(Lega era uno de los buscadores que recibió la orden de matar a Trent para que no llevara a cabo su plan).**

Lega: Cuando te ponga las manos encima llevare a cabo mi plan.

 **(Lega llega hasta la habitación de Trent, el chico se encontraba en un sueño profundo).**

Lega: Dulces sueños.

 **(El buscador estaba a punto de atravesar con su espada a Trent cuando la luz roja de Amer Gaul surge del brazo de Trent y el chico despierta).**

Trent: (Despertando) ¿Qué sucede?

Lega: Adiós.

Trent: (En un lapso de tiempo logra formar un escudo con sus shards y detiene el ataque de Lega) ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE MALDITO?!

Lega: (Grita) ¡NO TE RESISTAS!

Trent: ¡ESTAS LOCO!

Lega: ¡MALDITO!

 **(Lega se va corriendo de la habitación de Trent)**

Trent: ¡VEN AQUÍ!

 **(Aparece Sagiri)**

Sagiri: ¿Trent que sucede?

Trent: Intentaron matarme.

Sagiri: (Sorprendida) ¡OH NO ESO ES TERRIBLE, VAMOS A HABLAR CON EL SABIO!

 **(Los dos van con el sabio)**

Trent: ¡¿QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER?!

Sabio: Al parecer Lega fue descubierto, Trent al menos que no cambies tu idea de acabar con Zed no saldrás vivo de aquí.

Sagiri: ¡ES TERRIBLE LO QUE HACEN!

Sabio: Por favor reina Sagiri, intentamos salvar el mundo.

Sagiri: ¡PERO NO DE ESTA FORMA!

 **(De pronto aparece Lega)**

Lega: No hay de que preocuparse, ahora mismo acabare con Trent, miren lo que tengo.

 **(Muestra las esferas de Pronimo y Menardi)**

Sabio: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO COMO SUPISTE QUE TENIAMOS A ESOS ESPIRITUS KEY AQUÍ?!

Lega: No soy estúpido jajaja, ahora todos los que se encuentran aquí morirán, pero primero te matare a ti Trent.

Sabio: ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCO!

Lega: ¡PARA NADA, AHORA ESTOY MAS CUERDO QUE NUNCA! (Se ríe a carcajadas).

 **(Mientras tanto Zed y Roya)**

Zed: Lo que paso ahí dentro.

Roya: Tranquilo, lo que me preocupa es que te tengas que ir,

Zed: Roya volveré.

Roya: (Con lagrimas en los ojos) Eso espero.

 **(Mientras caminaban Zed vio a un anciano muy bajo que caminaba en su dirección).**

Zed: Mira un anciano viene hacia aquí.

Roya: No sabemos cuales son sus intenciones.

 **(El anciano llega hasta donde estaban los chicos)**

Nikolai: Me presento, mi nombre es Nikolai, es una suerte que los haya encontrado, Zed te necesitamos.

 **(Zed y Roya quedan anonadados)**

 **(Volviendo con Trent)**

Trent: Vamos arriba de la nave.

Lega: Como quieras.

Sagiri: ¡TRENT TE MATARA!

Trent: Tranquila no pasara nada.

 **(Lega abre un portal de transportación que los llevaría arriba de la nave, cuando estaban a punto de irse Sagiri salta al portal)**

Sabio: ¡REINA SAGIRI NOOO!

 **(Los 3 llegan arriba de la nave)**

Trent: ¡¿POR QUE VINISTE SAGIRI?!

Sagiri: Perdón.

Trent: No te acerques, derrotare a este tipo.

Lega: (Lanza hacia arriba a los espíritus) ¡ESTAS ACABADO!

Trent: ¡AMER GAUL VAMOS!

 **(Trent y Lega sacan su espada y comienzan a batallar, mientras que Amer Gaul lucha con todas sus fuerzas contra Pronimo y Menardi.**

 **(Volviendo con Roya y Zed)**

Zed: Exactamente que necesita.

Nikolai: Mi pequeña aldea esta siendo saqueada por un grupo de hombres bestias criminales.

Roya: Eso es terrible.

Nikolai: Hemos sufrido demasiado, a pesar de mis poderes de brujo no puedo detenerlos.

Zed: ¿Brujo?

Nikolai: Así es, soy uno de los grandes brujos de Task.

Zed: Ya veo.

Nikolai: Mi aldea queda un poco lejos de aquí así que usare estos shards de transportación.

Zed: Pues vamos, Roya ¿vienes?

Roya: Claro que si.

Zed: ¿De cuantos hombres bestias hablamos?

Nikolai: Son 5 pero son los mas poderosos y no respetan la alianza que tienen con Task.

Zed: Me encargare de ellos.

Nikolai: Muchas gracias.

 **(El anciano Nikolai abre un shard de transportación y se va junto con Zed y Roya hasta su aldea)**

 **(Mientras Trent y Lega seguían luchando)**

Lega: Ríndete y tendrás una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

Trent: ¡CALLATE MALDITO DESQUICIADO!

 **(Lega le propino un ataque a Trent que lo empujo hacia atrás y se cayo de la nave, pero alcanzo a agarrarse del borde, mientras que Pronimo tomo de los brazos a Amer Gaul y Menardi lo golpeaba).**

Sagiri: ¡NO TRENT!

Trent: ¡SAGIRI NO TE ACERQUES!

Lega: Antes de acabar contigo presenciaras como mato lenta y dolorosamente a Sagiri.

Trent: ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!

Sagiri: (Asustada) ¡TRENT AYUDAME!

Trent: ¡MALDITO YA BASTA!

Lega: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

 **(Nuevamente una luz emana del brazo de Trent)**

Trent: ¡TE MATARE LEGA, JURO QUE LO HARE!

 **(Trent se da un impulso y vuelve a la superficie de la nave, la furia lo llenaba)**

Lega: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE?!

Trent: ¡TE DERROTARE! ¡ADELANTE AMER GAUL!

 **(Amer Gaul hace una maniobra y pone a Pronimo por delante de el así Menardi le da un golpe que lo hace desaparecer.**

Lega: (Asustado) ¡¿QUIEN ERES?!

Trent: ¡SOY EL QUE TE MATARA!

 **(Acto seguido Trent se mueve rápidamente hacia Lega, clavándole su espada en el estomago)**

 **(Amer Gaul acaba con Menardi)**

Lega: ¡AAAAHHHH, NO PUEDE SER!

Sagiri: ¡LO CONSEGUISTE TRENT!

 **(Sagiri nota la tristeza en el rostro de Trent)**

Sagiri: ¿Qué sucede?

Trent: Mate a alguien Sagiri, eso no esta bien.

Sagiri: Pero el intento matarnos a todos.

Trent: Lo se, creo que lo hice bien.

Sagiri: Claro que si.

Trent: Gracias Sagiri.

 **(Aparece el sabio)**

Sabio: Perdóname por haberte intentado matar Trent.

Trent: Esta bien, pero a cambio quiero que me enseñen a usar los shards de transportación.

Sabio: No hay problema, volvamos al interior de la nave.

 **(El sabio abre un portal con un shard de transportación y vuelven todos al interior de la nave)**

 **(Volviendo con Zed y Roya)**

Nikolai: Aquí estamos, la aldea de Gal.

Zed: (En su mente) Es como si ya hubiera estado aquí

Roya: ¿En donde están los criminales?

Nikolai: Síganme.

 **(Llegan hasta un callejón)**

Hombre bestia: Dame todo lo que tengas.

Hombre: Le juro que no tengo nada.

Hombre bestia: Entonces muere.

Zed: ¡DETENTE!

Hombre bestia: ¿Qué sucede?

Zed: Déjalo en paz.

Hombre bestia: Entonces te matare a ti.

 **(Zed saca su espada y acaba rápidamente con el hombre bestia)**

Nikolai: Genial, ahora solo quedan 4.

 **(3 hombres bestias aparecen)**

Nikolai: Son los secuaces del líder.

Zed: Acabémoslos rapido, ¡RAMBOS!

 **(Aparece el espíritu Rambos).**

Hombre bestia: Acabémoslo.

Roya: ¡AFKARERU!

 **(Aparece el espíritu de Roya)**

Zed: Vamos Roya acabemos con todos.

 **(Zed y Roya lucha contra los hombres bestia junto con sus espíritus Rambos y Afkareru)**

 **(Derrotan rápidamente a los hombres bestia) .**

Zed: ¿Realmente son tan inútiles?

Nikolai: Ahora tendrás que acabar con el líder, el mas poderoso de los 5 hombres bestia, síganme se donde se encuentra.

 **(Los 3 corren hacia donde esta el líder de la banda de hombres bestia)**

Nikolai: Ahí esta, ¡OH NO VA A EJECUTAR A ESOS POBRES HOMBRES!

Zed: Oye tu simio asqueroso.

Líder de la banda: ¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVIO A INSULTARME?!

Zed: Ven aquí, te hare pedazos.

Líder de la banda: ¿Cuántos años tienes niño?

Zed: 17, ¿Por qué?

Líder de la banda: Un niño como tu jamás me derrotara.

Zed: ¿Estas seguro?

Líder de la banda: Eres un estúpido jajaja.

 **(Zed saca la lanza de Amir Goul y atraviesa al hombre bestia)**

Líder de la banda: ¡AAAHHHGGG!

Zed: Estoy fusionado con el Amir Goul.

Líder de la banda: Eres un maldito

 **(El hombre bestia cae al suelo)**

Nikolai: ¡NOS HAN LIBERADO!

Zed: Necesitamos volver.

Nikolai: Por supuesto, quiero ir con ustedes.

Zed: ¿En serio?

Nikolai: Si, intentare serles de ayuda.

Zed: Espero que me sigas el ritmo anciano.

Nikolai: Jejeje.

Roya: Excelente.

Nikolai: Por cierto muchachos, ¿Por qué creen que esta aldea se llama Gal?

Zed: No lo se pero siento que hubiera venido antes hace mucho tiempo.

Nikolai: Es el Amir Goul el que recuerda esta aldea.

Zed: ¿Qué?

Nikolai: Nuestros ancestros crearon al Amir Goul y aquí apareció por primera vez Amer Gaul.

Zed y Roya: (Sorprendidos) ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Nikolai: Aquí sucedió todo lo que dice la famosa leyenda.

Zed: Eso explica todo.

Nikolai: Solo eso quería decirles, ahora debemos irnos.

Zed: No me quedan shards de transportación.

Nikolai: Aquí me queda uno.

Zed: Perfecto.

 **(Mientras tanto Trent)**

Sabio: Ahora que aprendiste a usar los shards de transportación es hora de que te vayas.

Trent: Si, te extrañare Sagiri.

Sagiri: Lo he pensado mucho y quiero ir con Trent.

Sabio: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO QUE DICE REINA SAGIRI?!

Sagiri: Es hora de independizarme.

Sabio: Lo entiendo, por favor cuídese mucho, Trent prométeme que cuidaras con tu vida a la reina Sagiri.

Trent: Lo juro.

Sabio: Muy bien aquí tienes unos shards de transportación, por cierto si alguien mas lanza un shard al mismo tiempo que tu es probable que lleguen al mismo lugar.

Trent: Gracias por la información, ¿lista Sagiri?

Sagiri: Vamos.

Trent: Adiós.

Sagiri: Adiós.

 **(Así Trent lanzo su shard exactamente al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Zed en la aldea de Gal)**

 **(Así Trent y Zed llegaron al mismo lugar)**

Trent: ¿Y este lugar?

Zed: Volvimos a Task.

 **(En ese momento Zed y Trent miran hacia adelante para cruzar miradas)**

Trent: (Sorprendido) ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡TE ENCONTRE!

Trent: ¡ZED!

Zed: ¡TRENT!

 **(Mientras en Rades un acontecimiento importante estaba a punto de ocurrir)**

Belds: Prepárate Moreno

Moreno: ¿Esta seguro señor?

Belds: Por supuesto, con esto ninguno de esos dos podrán derrotarme, además se mataran entre ellos.

Moreno: Tiene razón.

 **(Aparece un soldado)**

Soldado de Rades: Estamos listos señor.

Belds: Excelente.

Moreno: Disculpe señor ¿podría volver a repetirme su plan?

Belds: Por supuesto, partiremos por todo el mundo en busca de todos los espíritus key excepto Amir Goul, una vez los tengamos los fusionaremos y crearemos el ser perfecto.

Moreno: Es descabellado pero funcionara.

Belds: Por supuesto que funcionara, este mundo tiene sus días contados ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Nota del autor: Ahora se viene con todo la serie asi que dejen sus reviews :).**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS :D**


	12. LA ALIANZA MAS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO(EP 12)

**LA ALIANZA MAS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO**

 **En el capítulo anterior Zed llego al desierto de Task y Trent llego a la nave de los buscadores, Roya le confeso su amor al joven de cabello blanco, pero este le dijo que no se quedaría mucho tiempo más, mientras tanto Trent estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por Lega, después este ultimo se haría con Pronimo y Menardi y comenzaría una gran batalla entre Trent y el buscador.**

 **Zed y Roya conocerían al anciano Nikolai y este les pediría ayuda con un grupo de bandidos que atormentaban su aldea, así Zed llegaría y los derrotaría fácilmente.**

 **Trent acabaría con Legs y se iría de la nave de los buscadores junto con Sagiri para que justo en ese momento Zed también abriera un portal y se encontraran cara a cara, mientras Belds iría en busca de los espíritus key.**

Zed: Supongo que vienes a luchar conmigo.

Trent: Te derrotare aquí.

Sagiri: ¡TRENT DIJISTE QUE NO LUCHARÍAS CON EL!

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡SAGIRI!

Sagiri: (Emocionada) ¡ZED, ROYA!

Roya: (Contenta) ¡SAGIRI CUANTO TIEMPO!

 **(Sagiri corre a abrazar a Roya)**

Zed: Maldito ¿Por qué tienes a Sagiri?

Sagiri: Zed él no es malo, me salvo la vida.

Zed: ¿Qué dices?

Sagiri: Es más le salvo la vida a muchos en la nave de los buscadores.

Trent: Zed, no quiero matar a nadie, es mas no tengo intenciones de matarte, pero es mi tarea en este mundo así que prepárate.

Zed: ¡PUES ES HORA DE LUCHAR!

Trent: (Saca su espada) ¡VAMOS!

Sagiri: ¡DETENGANSE!

Nikolai: Esto debe ocurrir, pero solo observen, esta batalla tendrá resultados positivos.

Roya: ¿Qué dice?

Nikolai: Solo observen, el tiempo me dará la razón.

Sagiri: Trent…

 **(Zed y Trent luchan por segunda vez, Trent libera a Amer Gaul y Zed saca sus alas y la lanza de Amir Goul, la batalla que decidirá el destino del mundo acaba de comenzar).**

Trent: ¡TOMA ESTO ZED! (Le da un espadazo)

Zed: (Retiene el golpe con un escudo de shards) ¡AHORA ME TOCA A MI! (Hiere a Trent con su espada).

Trent: (Se queja de dolor) ¡AAAHHH!

Zed: (Toma su lanza y ataca a Amer Gaul) ¡AAAAHHHH!

 **(Amer Gaul retiene el golpe de Zed)**

Zed: Entonces tendremos que aumentar la intensidad ¡RAMBOS!

 **(Aparece Rambos)**

Trent: Esto aun no ha acabado.

Zed: (Vuela hacia Trent y le lanza un shard) ¡TOMA!

Trent: (Lo recibe de lleno) ¡MALDICION, SI SIGO ASI ME ACABARA!

Zed: ¡TOMA! (Ataca con su lanza a Trent)

Trent: (Esquiva el ataque de Zed) ¡AHORA¡ (Le lanza un shard de electricidad a Zed)

Zed: (Grita) ¡AAAAHHHH!

 **(Ahora Trent ataca frenéticamente a Zed propinándole varias heridas)**

Zed: (Cansado) Maldición, es muy fuerte.

 **(Amer Gaul ataca con todo a Rambos, pero este le retiene con un golpe de fuego, la batalla es realmente intensa).**

Trent: ¡AHORA SERA TU FIN!

Zed: ¡NOOO! (Saca la lanza de Amir Goul y ataca a Trent)

Trent: (Se desespera) ¡MALDICIÓN ME ENGAÑO!

 **(Amer Gaul ataca a Zed lanzándolo lejos y Rambos hace lo mismo pero en contra de Trent).**

Zed: AAAHHHH, Estoy demasiado herido.

Trent: Esto duele demasiado.

Zed: ¡PERO POR NADA DEL MUNDO ME RENDIRÉ!

Trent: ¡SIGAMOS, NO SALDRÁS VIVO DE AQUÍ!

 **(Los dos sacan sus espadas y comienza un choque de espadas)**

Trent: ¡YA RINDETE!

Zed: ¡GRRR NO! (Coloca un shard en el estómago de Trent)

 **(Trent cae al suelo)**

Trent: ¡AAAHHH OH NO!

Zed: ¡AHORA TE ACABARE!

Trent: (Se para rápidamente) ¡YA CALLATE!

 **(Un aura roja rodea a Trent)**

Zed: Al parecer estas recibiendo poder de Amer Gaul, pues bien ¡AMIR GOUL DAME TODA TU FUERZA!

 **(Un aura celeste rodea a Zed)**

Trent: (Furioso) ¡AHORA TE ACABARE!

Zed: ¡TE DEMOSTRARE MI VERDADERO PODER!

Roya: (Sorprendida) ¡SU PODER ES IMPRESIONANTE!

Nikolai: Realmente son ellos los salvadores.

 **(Zed y Trent chocan espadas pero la concentración de energía hace que los dos salgan volando en distintas direcciones).**

Zed: ¡ASÍ NO PODRE GANARLE!

Trent: ¡NUESTROS PODERES ESTÁN IGUALADOS!

Zed: ¡NO PERDERÉ!

 **(Zed vuelve a atacar a Trent, pero esta vez a los dos se les caen las espadas).**

Zed: ¡TOMA ESTO! (Le propina un golpe en la cara a Trent)

Trent: ¡AAAHHH!

 **(Pero Trent había aprendido mucho de su amigo Kawashi en Calm y entre todo aprendió a dar golpes).**

Trent: (Le da una patada en la pierna a Zed) ¡NO SENTÍ TU GOLPE!

Zed: ¡MALDICION MI PIERNA! ¡¿ASI QUIERES JUGAR?! (Le da un golpe en el estomago)

Trent: ¡OOOHHH MALDITO!

 **(Así pasa a ser una pelea a mano limpia).**

Zed: (Toma su espada del suelo) ¡TOMA!

Trent: (Recoge su espada y bloquea el ataque de Zed) ¡MALDICION!

Zed: Eres muy resistente.

Trent: No me derrotaras tan fácilmente.

 **(La pelea continua)**

 **(Mientras eso ocurría, Belds ponía en marcha su plan)**

Belds: Prepárense soldados, llegaremos a la nave de esos buscadores en breves segundos.

Moreno: Ya es hora.

 **(Abren un portal que los lleva hasta la nave de los buscadores)**

 **(Llegan Belds y sus secuaces)**

Sabio: Algo sucede, iré a ver.

 **(El anciano llega hasta el lugar de los hechos solo para encontrarse que con Belds y su gran ejercito)**

Belds: Evitemos el derroche de sangre y deme a Pronimo y Menardi.

Sabio: ¡NUNCA!

Belds: No me deja más opción, soldados acaben con todos.

Soldados de Rades: ¡ENSEGUIDA SEÑOR!

Sabio: Esta bien, detén toda esta locura, te daré a los espíritus pero por favor detente.

Belds: Es lo que quería oír.

Sabio: (Saca de su bolsillo las esferas de Pronimo y Menardi) Aquí están.

Belds: (Las examina) (Cambia a un tono más serio) ¿Crees que soy estúpido?, se terminó mi paciencia, (saca su espada y atraviesa al anciano).

Sabio: ¡AAAAHHHGGG!

Belds: (Furioso) ¡DERRIBARE LA NAVE Y TODOS MORIRAN AL MENOS QUE NO ME DIGAS DONDE ESTAN LOS ESPIRITUS!

Sabio: (Dando sus últimos suspiros) Es esta en aquella sala que ves (Le indica la puerta de la sala donde escondía a Pronimo y Menardi).

Belds: Excelente.

Sabio: Por favor tómalos y vete.

Belds: Moreno ve y mata al que encuentres, soldados derriben la nave.

Sabio: ¡MALDITO!

Belds: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Sabio: Zed y Trent te detendrán y tu reinado del terror acabara.

Belds: Por eso es que busco a los espíritus key, ahora es hora de que mueras (Le da el último golpe al sabio acabando con su vida).

 **(Belds entra a la habitación y se lleva a Pronimo y Menardi).**

Belds: ¡BIEN ES HORA DE IRNOS, MORENO DESTRUYE TODO EL MECANISMO DE LA NAVE!

 **(Moreno libera a su espíritu dentro de la nave destruyéndola y comenzando a caer a tierra).**

 **(Después Moreno abre un portal de transportación a Task).**

 **(Finalmente la nave cae con pocos sobrevivientes)**

 **(Volviendo con Zed y Trent)**

Trent: ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Zed: ¡TODO SE ACABO!

Trent: ¡PARA NADA, AMER GAUL VAMOS!

 **(Amer Gaul golpea a Zed y le lanza un ataque de viento que manda a volar al shard caster)**

Zed: ¡AAAAHHHH!

 **(Rambos ataca a Amer Gaul)**

Trent: (Se pone de pie) ¡AAAHHHH MI PIERNA!

Zed: Me debías eso de la primera vez.

Trent: (De pronto cae en una profunda confusión) ¿Ka ka kawashi?

Zed: ¿Kawashi? ¡¿QUIEN ES?!

Trent: Kawashi, ¿estás bien?

Zed: No estoy para tus juegos.

Trent: ¿Yako, Mirra? Pero que sucede.

Zed: Ya basta (golpea a Trent en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente)

Trent: ¡AAAHHH! (Cae al suelo)

Zed: Esto se acabó (siente un mal presentimiento) ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué es este mal presentimiento?

 **(Amer Gaul desaparece y entra en Trent)**

Zed: ¿Es acaso...? (Cae al suelo por el cansancio)

 **(Desaparece Rambos)**

Roya: (Corre hacia Zed) ¡ZED!

Sagiri: ¡TRENT!

 **(Roya cura a Zed)**

Zed: ¿Pero qué sucedió?

Roya: ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?! (Abraza a Zed)

Zed: Si estoy bien, por otra parte ese chico es muy extraño.

Sagiri: ¡POR FAVOR ROYA CURA A TRENT!

Roya: Bueno yo.

Zed: Hazlo Roya.

Roya: Esta bien pero si sucede algo te encargas tú.

 **(Roya cura a Trent)**

Trent: ¿Qué me paso?

Sagiri: ¡SI ESTAS BIEN!

Trent: Sagiri, ¿Dónde está Zed?

Zed: ¿Sentiste eso?

Trent: Tuve un terrible presentimiento.

Zed: Creo que tiene que ver con Belds, dejemos de pelear y derrotemos a ese maldito.

Trent: Mi tarea es derrotarte.

Zed: (Enojado) ¡¿SEGUIRÁS CON ESO?!

Trent: Para eso vine.

Zed: ¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADO, TU TAREA ES DERROTAR A BELDS!

Trent: ¿Derrotar a Belds?

Zed: ¡LO ODIAS!

Trent: Bueno yo…

Zed: Roya, volvamos a Templar.

 **(Interrumpe Nikolai)**

Nikolai: Ustedes son los salvadores de este mundo.

Trent: ¿Los salvadores?

Nikolai: Deben trabajar juntos.

Trent: Jamás.

Zed: (Enojado) ¡¿QUIERES QUE DESTRUYAN TODO?!

Trent: ¡NO TRABAJARE CON MI ENEMIGO!

Zed: ¡YA ME CANSARON TUS ESTUPIDECES! (Lo golpea dejándolo inconsciente).

Sagiri: (Preocupada) ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO ZED?!

Zed: (Serio) Bien es hora de volver.

 **(Nikolai abre un portal que transporta a todos a Templar)**

 **(Justo unos momentos de que Zed se fuera llego Belds a Task)**

Belds: ¡BIEN SOLDADOS, PREPÁRENSE PARA LA BATALLA, LUCHAREMOS HASTA EL FINAL, NO DEJAREMOS QUE NUESTRO SUEÑO SEA INTERRUMPIDO!

Soldados de Rades: ¡AL ATAQUE!

 **(En el castillo de Task)**

Soldado de Task: ¡SEÑOR GITRA, RADES VIENE A ATACAR EL CASTILLO!

Gitra: ¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!

Soldado de Task: ¿Enviamos al ejército a la batalla?

Gitra: De inmediato.

 **(Aparece Lady Mirred)**

Lady Mirred: ¿Qué sucede cariño?

Gitra: No es nada.

 **(Las tropas de Task y Rades chocan entre sí, Moreno quedo batallando contra los soldados de Task mientras que Belds se dirigía al castillo)**

 **(Hay una explosión en el castillo)**

Gitra: ¡OH NO!

Lady Mirred: (Asustada) ¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!

Gitra: ¡ESCONDASE LADY MIRRED! (Saca su espada)

 **(Entra Belds en donde se encontraban Gitra y Lady Mirred)**

Belds: Rey Gitra, no se preocupe no he venido por usted, necesito a su esposa.

Gitra: ¡VUELVE A TU PAIS MALDITO!

Belds: ¿Esos son los modales de un rey para recibir a sus visitantes?

Gitra: ¿Quieres a Dynamis no es así?

Belds: Al fin te diste cuenta jejeje, ahora dame a Lady Mirred y acabemos con esto.

Gitra: ¡JAMAS!

 **(Gitra ataca a Belds sin muchos resultados)**

Gitra: (En su mente) Ha retenido todos mis ataques.

Belds: Al parecer te consume la desesperación.

Gitra: ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A LADY MIRRED!

 **(Belds le da un golpe a Gitra que lo deja en el piso)**

Lady Mirred: (Preocupada) ¡GITRA!

Belds: Con que ahí está mi querida dama.

Lady Mirred: ¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ!

Belds: Claro que lo haré, pero primero deme a Dynamis.

Lady Mirred: ¡NUNCA!

Belds: Estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Lady Mirred: (Enojada) ¡PUES NO ME IMPORTA! (Le da una cachetada a Belds en la cara)

Belds: (Recibe de lleno la cachetada y se enoja) ¡YA ME CANSE AHORA VENDRAS CONMIGO! (Golpea a Lady Mirred dejándola inconsciente)

Gitra: Lady Mirred no.

 **(Belds sale del castillo con Lady Mirred en sus brazos)**

Belds: ¡MORENO NOS VAMOS!

Moreno: ¡BIEN SOLDADOS RETIRADA!

Soldados de Task: ¡TIENE A LADY MIRRED, DETÉNGANLO!

 **(Moreno abre un portal y se va justo antes de que los soldados intentaran detener a Belds)**

 **(En Templar)**

Zed: Bien llevemos a Trent a la cárcel.

Sagiri: ¡NO A LA CARCEL NO!

Zed: Sera momentáneo Sagiri, quiero que se dé cuenta de su error.

Sagiri: ¿Acaso no puedes derrotar al malvado tu solo? Tienes al Amir Goul.

Zed: Creo que esta vez no puedo yo solo.

 **(Los chicos llegan hasta la cárcel de Templar)**

Zed: Bien aquí se quedara Trent.

Sagiri: Espero que este bien.

Zed: Lo estará. (En su mente) Por favor date cuenta de tu verdadera razón de llegar hasta este mundo.

 **(En ese momento Trent estaba teniendo un sueño)**

 **(Se veía a él en la misma zona negra que vio cuando estaba en Calm, pero esta vez había algo diferente, había una luz al fondo)**

Trent: ¿De nuevo este lugar? ¿Qué es esto?

 **(Aparece Amir Goul desde la luz)**

Trent: ¡AMIR GOUL! ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!

 **(De su brazo aparece Amer Gaul)**

Trent: ¡¿Y AHORA AMER GAUL?!

 **(Amir Goul se acerca a Amer Gaul, pareciera que iban a batallar, pero en ese momento aparece un espíritu totalmente blanco, Amir Goul y Amer Gaul lo atacan)**

Trent: ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!

 **(En eso aparece Zed detrás de él)**

Trent: ¡ZED EXPLÍCAME QUE SUCEDE!

 **(Zed no dice nada y saca su espada)**

Trent: ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS?! ¡YA ENTIENDO! (Trent saca su espada y atraviesa a Zed)

 **(Zed cae)**

Trent: Ni siquiera esquivo mi ataque.

 **(En eso Amir Goul y Amer Gaul son derrotados y desaparecen)**

Trent: ¡AMIR GOUL, AMER GAUL!

 **(Aparece una vista del mundo al que llego y de Calm)**

Trent: ¿Qué es esto?

 **(El espíritu blanco lanza un ataque que destruye los dos mundos)**

Trent: (Grita) ¡NOOOOO!

 **(El espíritu blanco se gira hacia Trent y le lanza un ataque)**

 **(En ese momento despertó Trent de golpe)**

Trent: ¡ENTONCES ESO ES, NO PUEDE ESTAR MAS CLARO!, ¡SI ACABO CON ZED DESTRUIRÉ EL MUNDO, ENTONCES DEBO ALIARME CON EL!

 **(Aparece un guardia)**

Guardia de la cárcel: Hasta que despertaste.

Trent: ¡NECESITO HABLAR CON ZED!

Zed: Estaba esperando que dijeras eso.

Trent: ¿Nunca te fuiste de aquí?

Zed: En cualquier momento podías cambiar de opinión.

Trent: Lo acabo de hacer.

Zed: ¿Cómo podría confiar en eso?

Trent: ¿Por algo nuestros espíritus se reencontraron .

Zed: Tienes razón.

Trent: ¡ACABEMOS CON BELDS!

Zed: Al fin, guardia sáquelo.

Guardia de la cárcel: En seguida.

 **(El guardia libera a Trent)**

Zed: Dime algo ¿de dónde vienes?

Trent: De Calm, al igual que tú.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿DE CALM?!

Trent: Estamos destinados a unirnos.

Zed: (Sonríe) Perfecto, entonces Belds no sabrá ni que lo toco.

Trent: Jajaja.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Al fin se unieron los mas poderosos jajaja, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, me demore pero aquí esta :D quiero sus reviews.

 **ESPERO REVIEWS :D**


	13. MÁXIMO PODER (EP 13)

**MAXIMO PODER**

 **Anteriormente Zed y Trent se enfrentan en una larga batalla muy intensa mientras que Belds se disponía a capturar a Dynamis para eso rapto a Lady Mirred y después se robó a Pronimo y Menardi atacando la nave de los buscadores y derribándola.**

 **Zed derrota a Trent y se lo lleva a Templar, aquí el protector del Amer Gaul es encarcelado y tiene un sueño que le dice claramente que debe unirse con Zed o si no todo será destruido, así se forma la alianza más poderosa del mundo.**

 **(Belds luego de atacar Task y la nave de los buscadores, va en busca de Sachura a Neotopia)**

Belds: ¡PREPARENSE, EN UNOS MOMENTOS LLEGAREMOS A NEOTOPIA!

Moreno: Señor ya estamos listos, ahora procederé a abrir nuestro portal.

Belds: ¡VAMOS MORENO!

 **(Moreno abre un portal de transportación con un shard, así Belds y sus tropas llegan a Neotopia)**

Belds: ¡ACABEN CON TODO SOLDADOS!

 **(Mientras en el palacio de Neotopia)**

 **(Aparece un soldado muy urgido)**

Soldado de Neotopia: (Preocupado) ¡SEÑOR NOAH NOS ATACAN!

Noah: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Soldado de Neotopia: ¡ES RADES!

Noah: ¡MALDICIÓN, AL PARECER ZED NO LOS DERROTO!, ¡BIEN ORDENALE AL EJERCITO QUE SALGA A LAS CALLES!

Soldado de Neotopia: ¡SI SEÑOR!

 **(Aparece Lady Diana)**

Lady Diana: (Asustada) ¡¿NOAH QUE ES TODO ESE ALBOROTO QUE SUCEDE AFUERA?!

Noah: Rades nos ataca, por favor no salgas de aquí.

Lady Diana: ¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE IRAS A COMBATIR?!

Noah: Estaré bien, además tengo a Sachura.

Lady Diana: Derrótalos por favor.

Noah: Así será.

 **(Noah sale del castillo y Lady Diana se esconde)**

Lady Diana: Tengo un terrible presentimiento.

 **(Noah en las calles de Neotopia)**

Noah: ¡SON MUCHOS!

 **(Noah acaba con un par de soldados)**

Belds: Noah.

Noah: Belds.

Belds: Acabare con todo este alboroto si amablemente me entrega su espíritu Sachura.

Noah: (Enojado) ¡VETE DE AQUÍ, NO TE DARÉ NADA!

Belds: Entonces no me deja otra opción (saca su espada) ¿realmente quiere hacer esto?

Noah: (Saca su espada) ¡TE MATARE Y DETENDRÉ TODOS TUS PLANES!

Belds: (Enojado) ¡CANOM!

Noah: ¡SACHURA!

 **(Belds y Noah comienzan a pelear, el joven de lentes supera a su rival además Sachura es infinitamente más fuerte que Canom)**

Noah: ¡NO TE PERDONARE!

Belds: ¡NO DETENDRÁS MIS PLANES!

 **(Belds le lanza un par de shards de electricidad a Noah)**

Noah: (Dolor) ¡AAAAHHHH!

Belds: ¡YA DAME TU ESPÍRITU!

 **(En ese momento aparece un portal y del sale Ginga)**

Ginga: ¡AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ MALDITO!

 **(Le lanza un shard a Belds)**

Belds: ¡AAAHHH!

Noah: ¡GINGA!

Ginga: Hola.

Noah: ¿Que haces aquí?

Ginga: No dejare a este maldito con vida.

Noah: Ayúdame a luchar con él y lo derrotaremos.

 **(En ese momento Sachura derrota a Canom)**

Belds: ¡NO QUERÍA LLEGAR A ESTE PUNTO, PERO NO ME DEJAN OPCIÓN!

Ginga: ¿Qué dices?

Belds: ¡MIREN Y SORPRENDANSE! (Saca los shards de Pronimo, Menardi y Dynamis)

Noah: (Sorprendido) ¡ESOS SON ESPÍRITUS KEY!

Belds: Así que están sorprendidos, dime Noah ¿realmente creías que sería tan estúpido de venir aquí sin un haz bajo la manga?

Noah: ¿De dónde los conseguiste?

Belds: Hice un viaje a Task y a la nave de los buscadores.

Noah: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE?!

Belds: Me costó mucho hacer que Lady Mirred me diera su espíritu, pero un pequeño golpe la puso en su lugar, mientras que la nave de los buscadores ya no vuela.

Ginga: ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!

Noah: (Enojado) ¡ERES UN MALDITO!

Belds: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, AHORA ES TU TURNO Y EL DE TODO ESTE MALDITO PAÍS! ¡PRONIMO, MENARDI Y DYNAMIS ACABENLOS! (Aparecen los 3 espíritus Key).

Noah: ¡VAMOS GINGA!

Ginga: Andando.

Noah: ¡SACHURA AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!

 **(Ahora la batalla es entre Noah y Ginga contra Belds).**

Noah: ¡TOMA ESTO! (Ataca a Belds con su espada)

Ginga: ¡MUERETE MALDITO! (Le dispara)

Belds: (Bloquea los dos ataques) ¡SON PATETICOS! (Ataca a Noah y Ginga provocándole una herida a los dos)

Noah: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Ginga: ¡MALDITO!

Belds: ¿Y ahora que piensan hacer?

 **(En ese momento Pronimo, Menardi y Dynamis derrotan a Sachura)**

Noah: ¡OH NO! (Sachura vuelve a entrar en el)

Ginga: Esto es terrible.

Belds: ¡NI PIENSEN QUE LES PERDONARE LA VIDA!

 **(Mientras en Templar)**

Roya: ¿Qué piensas hacer Kira?

Kira: Pues volveré a Neotopia, le seré de más ayuda a Noah.

Roya: Eso es genial.

 **(Aparecen Mikki y Zake)**

Zake: ¡MUCHACHAS, HAN LIBERADO A TRENT, EN ESTE MOMENTO ESTA FRENTE AL CONSEJO!

Roya: (Sorprendida) ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Mikki: Según él tuvo un sueño que le dijo claramente que debía unirse con Zed.

Roya: ¡EXCELENTE!

Kira: Eso me deja tranquila, creo que ahora el mundo será salvado.

Roya: Así es.

Kira: Por cierto ¿en qué momento el consejo estará libre? Quiero que me presten su portal para ir a Neotopia.

Zake: Tal vez ya han terminado.

 **(Aparecen Zed y Trent)**

Zed: Tienes toda la razón Zake.

Zake: Al fin llegaron.

Zed: Esos ancianos son muy molestos.

Trent: Disculpen, quiero pedir una sincera disculpa a todos si cause un daño a su ciudad aquella vez.

Mikki: Para nada, si hubiera sido Moreno quien se dispusiera a matar a Pinot seguramente ella no seguiría viva, te doy un montón de gracias por no hacerle daño.

Trent: No hay de qué.

Kira: Disculpen, ¿me pueden llevar frente a los sabios?

Zed: No quiero volver ahí.

Kira: Es que quiero que me presten su portal para ir a Neotopia.

Zed: Esta bien vamos.

 **(Todos siguen a Zed hasta el consejo de sabios)**

 **(En Neotopia)**

 **(Belds rápidamente golpea a Ginga dejándolo inconsciente)**

Noah: ¡MALDITO! (Ataca a Belds)

Belds: Eres muy débil Noah y eso me hace enfurecer ¡ME HACE ENFURECER MUCHO!

 **(Belds tira la espada de Noah y lo bota al suelo de una patada)**

Noah: ¡AAAHHHGG!

Belds: ¡AHORA DAME TU ESPIRITU!

Noah: Entiende que no te lo entregare.

Belds: Entonces será por la fuerza (Golpea a Noah hasta dejarlo inconsciente)

 **(Belds pone su mano en la de Noah y con sus shards comienza a absorber a Sachura hasta que saca su esfera).**

Belds: Con este falta uno, ahora ya no me sirves Noah, ¡MUERE!

 **(Cuando Belds se disponía a matar a Noah apareció Lady Diana siendo atravesada por la espada de Belds)**

Belds: Así que decidiste sacrificarte por semejante basura.

Lady Diana: (Tosiendo sangre) Aaahhh, no dejare que le hagas daño.

Belds: Bueno ya no me importa, además de alguna forma u otra acabare con todos así que es cuestión de tiempo.

 **(Aparece Moreno)**

Moreno: ¿Señor nos vamos?

Belds: Llama a los soldados, no es necesario seguir atacando aquí.

Moreno: ¿Adónde vamos ahora?

Belds: A Templar.

Moreno: ¿Buscara a Zed?

Belds: No, pero algo me dice que el espíritu Shadin está ahí.

Moreno: Esta bien, soldados retirada.

 **(Rápidamente los soldados se juntan y se les dan las instrucciones de ir a Templar)**

Belds: Adiós, nos volveremos a ver Noah.

 **(Moreno abre un portal y todos van rumbo a Templar)**

 **(Mientras en Templar)**

Kira: Adiós muchachos.

 **(Todos se despiden de Kira)**

Zed: Nos vemos.

Kira: Salva este mundo por favor.

Zed: Así será.

 **(Kira se va a Neotopia)**

 **(Mientras en Neotopia)**

Kira: (Sorprendida) ¡¿PERO QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?! (Mira al piso y ve a Lady Diana, Noah y Ginga) ¡NOAH, LADY DIANA!

 **(Despierta Noah)**

Noah: ¿Qué sucedió?

Kira: Noah, ¿Qué ocurre?

Noah: ¿Ehh? (De pronto retoma la conciencia) ¡BELDS!

Kira: ¡¿EL HIZO TODO ESTO?!

Noah: Así es (Mira a su lado y ve a Lady Diana) ¡OH NO LADY DIANA!

Lady Diana: (Muy herida) Noah…

Noah: Resista Lady Diana.

Lady Diana: Estoy luchando por no morir.

Noah: ¡KIRA VOLVAMOS A TEMPLAR, TOMA AL CHICO DE AHÍ ATRÁS!

Kira: Si

 **(Toma a Ginga de la mano)**

Noah: ¡HAY QUE IR DE URGENCIA A TEMPLAR!

Kira: ¿Tienes shards transportadores?

Noah: ¿Tu no?

Kira: No.

Noah: ¿De dónde vienes?

Kira: De Templar, llegue aquí con el transportador

Noah: Oh no esto es malo.

Lady Diana: El castillo…

Noah: ¡ES VERDAD, IRE A VER, POR FAVOR RESISTE!

Kira: Yo me quedare con ella.

Noah: Gracias.

 **(En Templar)**

Belds: Quiero un grupo de soldados, a mi señal todos abrirán sus shards y volverán a Rades.

Soldados de Rades: ¡SI SEÑOR!

 **(Belds se va con un grupo de soldados)**

 **(Mientras en un lago de Templar estaban Roya y Sagiri)**

Sagiri: Roya últimamente te he notado muy triste, ¿Qué sucede?

Roya: No es nada.

Sagiri: Mmm está bien, por cierto necesito contarte algo.

Roya: ¿Qué sucede?

Sagiri: Después de la batalla con Tasker los buscadores encontraron algunos espíritus key los cuales eran Pronimo, Menardi y Shadin.

Roya: ¿En serio?

Sagiri: Si y Shadin fue nuevamente puesto en mí, pero Roya no lo quiero.

Roya: Bueno piensa que por algo está dentro de ti, él te eligió a ti.

Sagiri: Tienes razón, aunque no me guste.

 **(De pronto se escucha una voz)**

Belds: Solo eso quería oír.

Roya: ¿Qué?

 **(Roya se voltea y ve a Belds y un grupo de soldados)**

Roya: ¡OH NO, ES BELDS!

Belds: Me siento alagado al saber que me reconocen, ahora denme a Shadin.

Sagiri: Por eso es que odio tener a este espíritu dentro de mí.

Belds: Si lo detestas entonces dámelo.

Sagiri: ¡PERO A TI NO TE LO DARÉ!

Belds: Lo pondrán difícil, soldados ataquen.

Roya: Quédate detrás de mí Sagiri, ¡AFKARERU!

 **(Aparece el espíritu de Roya y derrota a todos los soldados)**

Belds: Entonces no me dejan opción, ¡PRONIMO!

 **(Aparece Pronimo)**

Sagiri: (Sorprendida) ¡PRONIMO!

Belds: Tuve que derribar tu preciosa nave.

Sagiri: (Impactada) ¡¿QUE?!

Belds: Todos esos que conociste se encuentran muertos.

Sagiri: (Llorando) ¡NO, NO ES VERDAD!

Belds: ¡DAME A TU ESPIRITU!

Sagiri: ¡JAMAS!

 **(En eso Pronimo derrota a Afkareru)**

Roya: ¡OH NO!

Belds: Mi paciencia se agotó por hoy, antes de morir les contare que tengo a Dynamis, Pronimo, Menardi y Sachura, para eso tuve que capturar a Lady Mirred, acabar con los buscadores y devastar Neotopia.

Roya: ¡¿QUE HICISTE CON NOAH Y LADY DIANA?!

Belds: Ella tal vez está muerta.

Roya: (Enojada ataca a Belds) ¡MALDITO!

 **(Belds derrota fácilmente a Roya dejándola inconsciente)**

Belds: ¡TE MATARE!

Sagiri: ¡DETENTE! (De pronto una luz comienza a emanar de ella y aparece Shadin)

Belds: (Sorprendido) ¡SHADIN!

Sagiri: ¡NO DEJARE QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A NADIE MAS!

Belds: (Hipnotizado) ¡CONTIGO COMPLETARE MI LISTA!

 **(Shadin derrota a Pronimo)**

Belds: ¡ES PRECIOSO!

 **(Shadin ataca a Belds)**

 **(Belds reacciona y alcanza a esquivar el golpe, pero recibe una herida muy fuerte en el brazo)**

Belds: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAHHHH!

 **(En ese momento desaparece Shadin porque Sagiri no tenía total control de su espíritu)**

 **(Sagiri cae rendida al suelo)**

Belds: ¡MALDITA NIÑA, POR LO MENOS TE DORMISTE! Es hora de irme.

(Belds toma a Sagiri y se junta con Moreno, esta abre un portal a Rades)

 **(En ese momento Roya despierta)**

Roya: ¡SE LLEVO A SAGIRI, DEBO IR A AVISARLE A LOS CHICOS!

 **(Roya se va corriendo)**

 **(Mientras en Task)**

Gitra: Iré a Templar.

Soldado de Task: ¿Lo acompañamos señor?

Gitra: No te preocupes, Zed es un buen amigo, el me ayudara.

Soldado de Task: Esta bien señor, mucha suerte en su viaje.

Gitra: Gracias, ahora puedes retirarte.

Soldado de Task: Si señor Gitra.

Gitra: (En su mente) Lady Mirred, juro que te salvare.

 **(Volviendo a Templar)**

 **(Roya encuentra a Zed y Trent)**

Roya: ¡ZEEEEDDD!

Zed: Roya.

Roya: (Retomando la respiración) ¡ZED, APARECIO BELDS Y SE LLEVO A SAGIRI!

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Trent: ¡MALDICION!

Roya: ¡Y ESO NO ES TODO, ADEMAS BELDS TIENE TODOS LOS ESPIRUTS KEY!

Zed: ¡OH NO ESTO ES TERRIBLE!

Trent: ¡ADEMAS DE LLEVARSE A SAGIRI TIENE A LOS ESPIRITUS KEY! ¡¿QUE HAREMOS?!

 **(Aparece el portal de Gitra)**

Gitra: ¡ZED!

Zed: Gitra.

Gitra: ¡ZED NECESITO DE TU AYUDA, BELDS SE LLEVO A LADY MIRRED PARA SACAR SU ESPIRITU DYNAMIS!

Zed: ¡¿TAMBIEN LADY MIRRED?!

Gitra: ¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME!

Zed: Tranquilo Gitra, Belds también se llevó a una amiga nuestra, ahora iremos a acabar con ese maldito.

Roya: ¡TAMBIEN DERRIBO LA NAVE DE LOS BUSCADORES!

Trent: ¡NOOOOO! ¡LO MATAREEEE!

 **(En Neotopia)**

Noah: ¡YA VOLVI!

Kira: ¡RAPIDO, ABRE UN PORTAL QUE NOS LLEVE A TEMPLAR!

Lady Diana: No podre resistir mucho más tiempo.

 **(Noah toma en sus brazos a Lady Diana y abre un portal que los transporta a Templar)**

 **(Asi llegan Noah, Kira, Lady Diana y Ginga a Templar)**

 **(En eso aparecen Mikki y Pinot)**

Mikki: Mira es un portal.

Pinot: ¿Quién podrá ser?

 **(Aparecen Noah y compañía)**

Mikki: ¿Kira?

Kira: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO, MIKKI LLEVAME CON ROYA, LADY DIANA HA SIDO HERIDA DE GRAVEDAD!

Mikki: ¡OH NO ESTO ES TERRIBLE, VAMOS RAPIDO!

 **(Despierta Ginga)**

Ginga: ¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ CON BELDS?!

Noah: ¡RAPIDO MUEVETE!

Ginga: ¿Por qué estamos en Templar?

Noah: Hirieron a Lady Diana, ahora acompáñanos rápido.

Lady Diana: (Se queda del dolor) Aaaahhhh

Noah: ¡POR FAVOR RESISTE!

Mikki: ¡RAPIDO VAMOS!

 **(Todos siguen a Mikki y Noah con su esposa en sus brazos)**

 **(Mientras tanto Zed y compañía)**

Zed: Bien Gitra, nos encargaremos, desde ahora es algo personal con ese maldito.

Trent: ¡LO MATARE, JURO QUE LO HARE!

Roya: ¡MIREN CHICOS, SON MIKKI Y PINOT!

Zed: ¿Qué sucede, por qué vienen tan preocupados?

Mikki: ¡ATACARON A LADY DIANA Y KIRA VOLVIO!

Zed: ¡¿QUE DICES MIKKI?!

Noah: ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME, LADY DIANA FUE ATACADA EN EL ASEDIO DE BELDS A NEOTOPIA!

Zed: ¡¿TAMBIEN NEOTOPIA?!

Noah: ¡SI, PERO POR FAVOR AYUDAME O SI NO LADY DIANA MORIRA!

Zed: ¡ROYA TU TIENES PODERES SANATORIOS!

Roya: ¡HARE LO QUE PUEDA, RAPIDO NOAH SIGUEME AL HOSPITAL!

 **(Noah y Roya se van corriendo al hospital para socorrer a Lady Diana)**

Zed: ¡ES UN MALDITO, ENTONCES TAMBIÉN TIENE A SACHURA!

 **(Trent aprieta su mano en forma de puño)**

Zed: ¡ESTO ES PERSONAL!

Trent: ¡TE MATARE BELDS, ASÍ SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!

Gitra: ¡ATAQUEMOS TODOS JUNTOS!

Zed: ¡ASÍ SERA, BELDS DESDE AHORA SOMOS ETERNOS ENEMIGOS!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :D (DENME SUS CRITICAS E IDEAS, ESTOY ABIERTO PARA CONVERSAR)**


	14. LA AMBICIÓN DE MORENO (EP 14)

**LA AMBICIÓN DE MORENO**

 **En el capítulo anterior Belds ataca Neotopia con el objetivo de hacerse con Sachura, Noah intenta detenerlo además apareció Ginga para ayudarlo, pero cuando parecía que ganarían la batalla Belds saca los espíritus que robo (Pronimo, Menardi y Dynamis) derrotando a los dos, Belds iba a matar a Noah, pero en ese momento aparece Lady Diana para recibir el ataque de lleno siendo herida de gravedad, finalmente Belds decide ir a Templar para robar a Shadin.**

 **Una vez en Templar Belds derrota a Roya que estaba con Sagiri, Belds rapta a Sagiri para sacarle a Shadin.**

 **Gitra decide acudir con Zed para pedirle ayuda para salvar a Lady Mirred al igual que Kira que había ido a Neotopia termina volviendo de inmediato a Templar para socorrer a Lady Mirred.**

 **Finalmente todos se juntan en Templar para atacar a Rades y acabar de una vez por todas con Belds.**

Noah: ¿Cómo esta Lady Diana?

Roya: Logre sanar su herida, era muy profunda, se salvó de milagro, en este momento está durmiendo.

Noah: Es mi culpa que este así, si hubiera derrotado a Belds nada de esto estaría pasando.

Roya: No es tu culpa recuerda que el tenia esos espíritus key, estabas en desventaja, pero no importa porque tenemos a los dos hombres más poderosos de todo este mundo, Zed y Trent.

Noah: Todas nuestras esperanzas están depositadas en ellos.

 **(Aparecen Mikki y Pinot)**

Mikki: Roya, los chicos van a ir a Rades en unos momentos.

Roya: ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Mikki: En este momento están en el transportador.

Roya: ¡DEBO IR!

Mikki: ¿Estas segura?

Roya: Si, también quiero detener a ese monstruo, él tiene a Sagiri.

Noah: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO QUE DICES?!

Roya: Sagiri acompañaba a Trent y cuando se fueron Belds derribo la nave de los buscadores y se robó a los espíritus key que ahí protegían.

Noah: (Enojado) ¡MALDITO, AHORA LO MATARE!

Roya: ¿Noah también iras?

Noah: Si, no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que Sagiri está con ese monstruo.

Roya: Y debo agregar que también rapto a Lady Mirred.

Noah: ¡¿TAMBIEN LADY MIRRED?! ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, ESE MONSTRUO CAERA BAJO MI ESPADA!

Roya: Apresurémonos para llegar con los chicos.

Noah: ¿Quién se quedara con Lady Diana?

Pinot: Yo lo hare.

Noah: Muchas gracias.

Mikki: Chicos yo iré.

Pinot: (Sorprendida) ¡¿QUE?!

Mikki: Quiero vengar al maestro Dumas.

Pinot: Esta bien pero por favor cuídate.

Mikki: Lo hare.

Roya: No perdamos más tiempo, vamos.

Noah: Cuida a Lady Diana.

Pinot: Lo hare, ahora vayan rápido.

Roya: Adiós.

 **(Los chicos se van corriendo hasta el transportador)**

Khan: Espero que tengas suerte en Rades.

Zed: Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Robes: No sé cómo me metí en esto de nuevo.

 **(De pronto un portal aparece justo en la sala)**

 **(Se trataba de Hang y Elmeida)**

Elmeida: Justo veníamos para plantearles que atacáramos Rades.

Hang: Espero que no les moleste nuestra compañía.

Zed: Mientras más seamos mejor.

 **(Elmeida y Hang se unen al equipo)**

 **(En ese momento llegan Roya, Noah y Mikki)**

Zed: Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Noah: Zed iré con ustedes.

Zed: Esta bien.

Roya: Yo también ire

Mikki: Y yo.

Zed: No lo sé.

Mikki: No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados, necesito vengar al maestro Dumas.

Roya: Tampoco quiero quedarme aquí.

Zed: Esta bien vengan con nosotros.

 **(Noah, Roya y Mikki también se unen)**

Zake: Roya quédate detrás de mí siempre por favor.

Roya: Tranquilo Zake, no habrá problemas.

Sebastián: ¿Nos aseguran su éxito?

Nikolai: Presiento nuestra victoria.

Sebastián: Esta bien, confiamos en ustedes, adiós.

Zed: Adiós a todos.

 **(Asi el equipo conformado por Zed, Trent, Noah, Roya, Mikki, Zake, Robes, Nikolai, Gitra, Ginga, Kira, Elmeida y Hang parte camino a Rades).**

 **(Mientras tanto Belds)**

Belds: Estoy seguro que Zed y Trent vienen hacia aquí.

Moreno: Estaremos preparados para cuando lleguen.

Belds: Por supuesto, con el poder de estos espíritus esos dos estarán acabados.

Moreno: Pero tal vez viene con sus amigos.

Belds: ¿Es una broma? Ninguno de ellos puede derrotarme, todos ellos son inútiles.

Moreno: Tiene razón, usted es el más poderoso en este momento.

Belds: El fin de este maldito mundo se acerca, vengare a mi hermano, Zed sufrirá.

Moreno: Usted los derrotara fácilmente.

Belds: Por cierto Moreno, ¿recuerdas que cuando comenzaste a trabajar para mi yo te prometí un gran poder?

Moreno: Por supuesto.

Belds: Es hora de darte lo prometido.

Moreno: (Emocionada) ¡SI, AL FIN LO QUE HE ESPERADO POR TANTO TIEMPO SERA MIO!

Belds: (Saca una esfera de su bolsillo) Esta esfera contiene una ex máquina, se supone que fue destruida en la batalla final contra Tasker, pero el doctor Bender siempre tuvo un haz bajo la manga, esta creación es la más poderosa de todas las que han existido además que aquí en Rades fue mejorada, ahora es tuya, apenas la tengas sentirás su poder fluir.

Moreno: (Mete la ex maquina mejorada dentro suyo) ¡ES HERMOSO, SIENTO UN INMENSO PODER!

Belds: Muy bien, me ayudaras a batallar.

Moreno: Por supuesto, con este poder seré de gran ayuda.

Belds: Discúlpame, quiero dormir un poco, estoy muy cansado debemos estar descansados para la batalla.

Moreno: Por supuesto señor, lo dejo.

 **(Así Belds se durmió, pero Moreno tenía otro plan)**

Moreno: Tengo un inmenso poder, pero no es suficiente, ahora le robare los espíritus key a Belds y seré yo quien derrote a Zed y Trent.

 **(Moreno entro sigilosamente al cuarto de Belds y ahí le saco las esferas de los espíritus key a Belds)**

Moreno: ¡ES HERMOSO, PUEDO SENTIR TODO EL PODER QUE TENGO DENTRO DE MI, DESDE AHORA SOY INVENCIBLE!

 **(Moreno se va en busca de Zed y Trent)**

 **(Mientras tanto Lady Mirred y Sagiri estaban encerradas en el palacio de Rades)**

Lady Mirred: Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sagiri: Me llamo Sagiri, ¿Cómo se llama usted señorita?

Lady Mirred: Mi nombre es Lady Mirred reina de Task.

Sagiri: Yo fui reina de los buscadores, pero Belds los mato a todos (comienzan a correr algunas lágrimas en su cara)

Lady Mirred: No llores, recuerda que tenemos a Zed de nuestro lado y estoy segura que mi esposo Gitra ya fue en su ayuda.

Sagiri: Eso espero, me gustaría verla en persona pero este muro nos separa.

Lady Mirred: La verdad es que estaba esperando el momento en que estuviéramos solas, guardo un shard que puede destruir estas celdas.

Sagiri: (Sorprendida) ¡¿ES ESO VERDAD?!

Lady Mirred: Espero que esto funcione (lanza un shard de fuego a los barrotes de su celda destruyendo a la vez la de Sagiri)

Sagiri: Funciono.

Lady Mirred: Rápido salgamos de aquí.

 **(Lady Mirred y Sagiri logran salir juntas de las celdas, ahora debían escabullirse por el palacio)**

Lady Mirred: Este palacio es gigante, tal vez mucho más que el de Task.

Sagiri: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Lady Mirred: Buscaremos una salida, algo debe haber por aquí estoy segura, vamos sígueme.

 **(Lady Mirred y Sagiri se escabullen por todo el palacio buscando una salida)**

 **(Mientras tanto Moreno)**

Moreno: El señor Belds está durmiendo, déjenlo tranquilo.

Soldado de Rades: Si señora.

Moreno: Yo saldré un momento.

Soldado de Rades: ¿Adónde va?

Moreno: No es de su incumbencia soldado.

Soldado de Rades: Entonces no puedo dejar que salga.

Moreno: Muévete.

Soldado de Rades: Me obliga a arrestarla.

Moreno: (Saca una espada) ¡TE DIJE QUE TE MUEVAS!

Soldado de Rades: (Asustado) ¡POR FAVOR SEÑORA NO PONGA LAS COSAS DIFICILES Y SIMPLEMENTE DIGAME ADONDE VA, ES MI TRABAJO!

Moreno: Me hiciste perder mi paciencia (atraviesa al soldado con su espada)

Soldado de Rades: ¡AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!

Moreno: Estúpido.

 **(Moreno va en busca de los chicos)**

 **(Mientras tanto Zed y compañía)**

Zed: Debemos buscar el palacio para sacar a Lady Mirred y Sagiri y acabar con Belds.

Trent: Hay que moverse rápido.

 **(De pronto un shard ataca a los chicos)**

Zed: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?!

 **(Los chicos alzan la vista y ven a Moreno arriba de un pequeño cerro)**

Moreno: Primero deberán pasar por encima de mí.

Ginga: ¡MORENO, YA BASTA!

Moreno: Esto no te incluye a ti Ginga.

Ginga: ¡POR FAVOR DETENTE!

Moreno: No te metas.

Ginga: Moreno…

 **(Moreno baja de un salto hacia los chicos)**

Zed: ¡NO DES UN PASO MAS!

Trent: ¡DEBERIA HABERTE MATADO!

Moreno: Trent eres un maldito traidor.

Trent: No seguiré a un maniático que quiere acabar con todo.

Moreno: Me lo esperaba, sabía que no eras de fiar.

Trent: ¡CÁLLATE!

 **(Moreno se abalanza sobre Zed y Trent impidiendo que estos pudieran sacar sus espadas y rápidamente la chica abre un portal)**

 **(Así se transporta a un lugar desconocido junto con Zed y Trent)**

Roya: ¡ZEEEED, TREEENT!

Noah: ¡OH NO!

Zake: ¡¿Y AHORA QUE HACEMOS?!

 **(Todos quedan anonadados)**

 **(Volviendo con Zed y Trent)**

Zed: (Enojado) ¡¿ADONDE NOS TRAJISTE?!

Moreno: Este es el territorio desconocido de Rades, nadie sabe que hay aquí, ni el mismo Belds, espero que logren encontrar una salida jajaja.

Trent: ¡MALDITA!

 **(Moreno se mueve ágilmente y esquiva a Trent)**

Moreno: Antes de irme les diré que le robe todos los espíritus key a Belds y además tengo la ex maquina más poderosa de todas, ahora matare a todos sus amigos sin compasión, nos veremos y acabare con ustedes, adiós.

Zed: (Grita) ¡NOOO, ESPERA!

 **(Moreno abre un portal y se transporta hasta donde estaba el resto)**

Zed: ¡MALDITA NOS DEJO AQUÍ!

Trent: ¡MALDICION!

 **(Volviendo con Moreno)**

Moreno: Ahora que sus amigos ya no están los matare a todos.

Ginga: ¡ESTAS LOCA!

Moreno: No tienes idea lo que se siente tener todo este poder.

Ginga: ¿Y de qué sirve?

Moreno: Siempre estuve por debajo de todos, nunca fui fuerte, especialmente tú, siempre me mirabas en menos, eso se acabara aquí.

Ginga: ¡MORENO, REACCIONA ESTO NO ES BUENO!

Moreno: Esto es lo mejor Ginga, ¡ES PERFECTO!

Ginga: Entonces no nos dejas otra opción, chicos prepárense.

Moreno: Eso quería escuchar (saca la esfera de la ex maquina) ¡VAMOS EX MAQUINA DEMUESTRAME TU PODER!

Ginga: (Sorprendido) ¡PERO LA EX MAQUINA FUE DESTRUIDA POR TASKER!

Moreno: El doctor Bender tenía un haz bajo la manga, ahora estás viendo a la ex maquina más poderosa que ha existido, ¿Qué harás Ginga?

Ginga: Maldición.

 **(Mientras tanto en otro mundo, más exactamente en Calm)**

Madre de Trent: Otro día sin resultados, ¿en dónde estás Trent?

 **(De pronto aparece un portal)**

Madre de Trent: (Sorprendida) ¡¿QUE ES ESO?! ¡¿ME ESTA LLAMANDO?!

 **(El portal comienza a brillar con intensidad)**

Madre de Trent: ¡DEBO ENTRAR!

 **(La madre de Trent entra en el portal)**

Madre de Trent: (Dentro del portal) ¡JAMAS HABIA VISTO ALGO PARECIDO!

 **(La madre de Trent cae al suelo, pero se pone de pie en seguida)**

Madre de Trent: ¿Qué es este lugar?

 **(La madre de Trent cayó en Rades)**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Nota del autor: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, por cierto la madre de Trent es de importancia vital, ya verán por que xd, nada mas que comentar, dejen sus reviews, adios :)**

 **ESPERO SUS REVIEWS :D**


	15. EL ADIÓS DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS (EP 15)

**EL ADIOS DE LOS INCOMPRENDIDOS**

 **En el capítulo anterior Zed y Trent junto con el resto viajaron a Rades para acabar con la tiranía de Belds.**

 **Por otra parte Belds decidió darle el poder que le prometió a Moreno, se trataba de la ex maquina más poderosa de todas que construyo el doctor Bender, Moreno al tener este poder se vuelve aún más ambiciosa y le roba los espíritus key a Belds convirtiéndose en la guerrera más poderosa de todas, así parte en solitario en busca de Zed y Trent.**

 **Cuando los encuentra se abalanza encima de ellos transportándolos a un lugar muy alejado, les dice que volvería para acabar con sus amigos y así lo hace, Zed y Trent cayeron en un lugar totalmente desolado.**

 **Mientras en Calm la madre de Trent descubre un portal, esta pensó que si lo atravesaba llegaría con su hijo y así lo hizo, la mujer cayo en Rades.**

Ginga: Entonces no me queda otra opción que luchar contigo Moreno, ¡VAMOS PREPÁRENSE CHICOS!

 **(Todos liberan a sus espíritus y se preparan para la batalla)**

Moreno: Esto será muy divertido.

 **(Todos atacan a Moreno y los espíritus a la ex máquina, la batalla es intensa)**

Ginga: ¡MORENO POR FAVOR REACCIONA!

Moreno: ¡¿AHORA QUE TENGO EL PODER ABSOLUTO?! ¡NI PENSARLO!

 **(Ginga recibe un golpe de lleno)**

Noah: ¡TOMA!

 **(Moreno esquiva el ataque de Noah fácilmente y se lo devuelve lanzando al chico de lentes al piso)**

 **(Mikki y Gitra atacan a la vez a Moreno, pero esta los ataca rápidamente lanzándolos al suelo)**

Gitra: ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Moreno: ¡NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD CON NINGUNO!

Zake: ¡TOMA ESTO!

Roya: ¡RINDETE!

 **(Sorpresivamente Zake y Roya logran golpear a Moreno)**

Moreno: ¡MALDITOS, EX MAQUINA ATACALOS!

 **(El ataque va dirigido a Roya, pero Zake se interpone recibiendo el ataque de lleno)**

Zake: (Grita) ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Roya: ¡ZAKE!

Zake: ¡MALDICIÓN ESO DOLIÓ, TEN CUIDADO ROYA!

Moreno: ¡DAN LASTIMA, ACABARE CON USTEDES RÁPIDAMENTE!

Roya: ¡ERES UNA MALDITA, AFKARERU ATACA!

 **(Afkareru se disponía a atacar a Moreno, pero la ex maquina detiene al espíritu haciéndolo desaparecer)**

Roya: ¡AFKARERU!

Moreno: Serás la primera en morir.

Zake: ¡ROYA ESCAPA!

 **(La ex maquina ataca a Roya pero Elmeida detiene el ataque)**

Elmeida: Debes estar más atenta.

Roya: Gracias.

Hang: Es nuestro turno ¿no Elmeida?

Elmeida: ¡PREPÁRATE MALDITA, NO DEJARE QUE SIGAS LASTIMANDO MAS PERSONAS!

Moreno: Enséñame lo que tienes.

 **(Elmeida rápidamente ataca con su espada a Moreno causándole una herida en la cara y Hang le lanza un shard de fuego lanzándola al suelo)**

Moreno: (Enojada) ¡MALDITOS, PAGARAN CON SU VIDA!

Robes: ¡TOMA!

 **(Moreno recibe otro golpe)**

Moreno: ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE?! ¡NO DEBERÍA TENER PROBLEMAS PARA ACABARLOS!

 **(Interrumpe Nikolai)**

Nikolai: Eso es porque tienes los espíritus key dentro de ti, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?

Moreno: (Sorprendida) ¡¿PERO COMO LO SUPO?!

Nikolai: Es la única razón por la cual no eres tan fuerte como deberías, estos espíritus implican una gran cantidad de poder para tenerlos y tú no lo tienes, con mucho esfuerzo puedes mantener la ex máquina, los espíritus key causan un gran desequilibrio, no duraras mucho más tiempo.

Moreno: (Enojada) ¡ESO ES MENTIRA, TENGO TODO EL POTENCIAL PARA MATARLOS A TODOS!

Ginga: ¡MORENO SUELTA LOS ESPÍRITUS KEY, LO QUE HACES ES UN SUICIDIO!

Moreno: ¡JAMAS, ESTO ES LO QUE SIEMPRE BUSQUE Y NADIE ME DETENDRÁ!

Ginga: ¡ATAQUEMOS A MORENO, ASÍ SE RENDIRÁ!

 **(Todos juntos atacan a Moreno siendo esta última ampliamente superada, incluso la ex maquina comienza a decaer en la batalla debido a que su dueña no tiene el potencial suficiente para tenerla)**

Moreno: ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR OCURRIENDO, YO DEBERÍA SER QUIEN GANE!

Ginga: El poder te tiene tan cegada que tus cálculos salieron mal.

Moreno: ¡NO, ESTO NO ACABARA AQUÍ, NO ME IMPORTA SI MUERO POR LO MENOS SABRE QUE ME FUI TENIENDO EL PODER MAXIMO!

Ginga: (Enojado) ¡REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ!

Moreno: ¡GINGA, TU ERES EL PRIMERO EN MI LISTA!

Ginga: ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Moreno: ¡ES HORA DE LIBERAR A LOS ESPÍRITUS KEY!

Nikolai: Si lo haces morirás.

Moreno: ¡NINGUNO SALDRÁ CON VIDA DE AQUÍ!

 **(Moreno toma las esferas de Pronimo, Menardi, Shadin, Sachura y Dynamis y las lanza haciendo aparecer a los 5 espíritus key)**

Moreno: ¡AHORA NO PODRÁN HACER NADA!

Ginga: ¡NO MORENO!

Roya: (Asustada) ¡OH ZED, TRENT POR FAVOR APAREZCAN!

Moreno: ¡ME DIVERTIRÉ VIENDO COMO MUEREN LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE!

 **(Los espíritus key y la ex maquina atacan a los espíritus de los chicos haciéndolos desaparecer a todos)**

Roya: ¡OH NO!

Robes: ¡ESTO ES MALO!

Mikki: ¡OH NO SLUGNA, LAFS!

Moreno: ¿Quién será el primero en morir? ¿Qué tal tú?

 **(Moreno apunta a Kira)**

Kira: ¡NO TE ATREVAS O LO LAMENTARAS!

Moreno: ¡ESPÍRITUS ATAQUENLA!

 **(Todos los espíritus se centran en Kira lanzando sus más poderosos ataques, la chica de lentes parecía que estaba muerta cuando…)**

Kira: (Asustada) ¡NOOOO! (De pronto se da cuenta que está bien) ¿Pero qué sucedió?

Ginga: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAHHHHGGGG! (El joven de pelo verde se interpuso recibiendo todos los ataques y llevándose un daño muy grave)

Kira: ¡¿POR QUE LO HICISTE?!

Ginga: No podía dejar que una bella dama recibiera semejante ataque (cae al suelo)

Kira: ¡NO MUERAS!

Roya: ¡GINGA!

Noah: ¡OH NO!

Moreno: Pobre Ginga siempre fuiste atraído a tus ideas.

Roya: ¡GINGA POR FAVOR RESISTE!

Ginga: Ma… maldición esto sí que duele.

Roya: Déjame curarte.

 **(Roya cura a Ginga)**

Ginga: Me siento un poco mejor.

Kira: ¡MALDITA MORENO!

Moreno: Vamos intenta derrotarme.

 **(Kira ataca con toda su furia a Moreno, pero esta última derrota fácilmente a la chica de lentes).**

Kira: Esto no puede estar ocurriendo.

Zake: ¡ERES PEOR QUE BELDS!

Moreno: Después de ustedes vendrá Belds, después Zed y Trent y finalmente el mundo entero.

Zake: No dejare que destruyas este mundo.

Moreno: Ríndanse y les daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

Zake: ¡PRIMERO TENDRÁS QUE ACABARME!

Moreno: Si tanto lo quieres.

 **(Moreno ataca a Zake, pero este último parece que no será derrotado tan fácilmente)**

 **(A la pelea se meten Robes, Gitra, Mikki, Elmeida y Hang)**

Moreno: ¡ESPÍRITUS!

 **(Los espíritus atacan a los chicos)**

Zake: (Grita) ¡AAHH!

Robes: ¡COBARDE!

Moreno: ¿Yo cobarde? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, DESAFIÉ AL MISMÍSIMO BELDS, NO SOY UNA COBARDE!

Robes: ¡YA DETENTE!

Moreno: ¡JAMAS! (En ese momento su energía comienza a acabar, los espíritus key requerían demasiada energía)

 **(Ginga se pone de pie con sus últimas fuerzas)**

Ginga: Moreno, no eres cobarde, eres demasiado fuerte para haber llegado hasta este punto pero si continuas terminaras muriendo, recuerda a cuantos hemos perdido Moreno, no puedes seguir con esto, no eres tú, ¿acaso no recuerdas cuantos han muerto por luchar en contra del mal? Acuérdate de Herrick.

Moreno: (Confundida) Herrick…

Ginga: Por favor no sigas con esto.

Moreno: ¿Acaso estoy equivocada?

Ginga: Vamos Moreno, eres fuerte no te dejes controlar por ese maldito poder.

Moreno: Herrick querido ¿Qué harías tú?

Kira: Herrick…

Ginga: Herrick fue nuestro compañero, pero murió en Neotopia ya que no pudo controlar el poder de la ex máquina, es por eso que no puedo dejar que eso ocurra nuevamente con Moreno.

Kira: Entonces mi hermano murió por lo mismo, eso no puede volver a suceder. ¡VAMOS MORENO REACCIONA!

Moreno: (Siente un dolor en la cabeza) ¡AAAAAAHHHHH MALDICIÓN!

Ginga: Moreno tan solo tú puedes detener esto.

Moreno: (Vuelve a la realidad) Siempre estuve equivocada ¿no?

Ginga: Moreno, por favor.

Moreno: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) Lo siento mucho (piensa en cuantos asesino para llegar hasta ese punto) Pero que gran error cometí.

Ginga: Así es Moreno, ahora detengamos todo esto.

 **(Moreno hace desaparecer a los espíritus y a la ex maquina)**

Roya: ¿Todo acabo?

Noah: Y no necesitamos de la ayuda de Zed y Trent.

Nikolai: Esto no me lo esperaba.

Moreno: Dime algo Ginga ¿siempre creíste en que recapacitaría?

Ginga: Nunca dude en que volverías a ser la misma.

Kira: (En su mente) Herrick, muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

 **(En ese momento aparece una mujer en el campo de batalla, era la madre de Trent)**

Madre de Trent: ¿Alguien sabe dónde estoy?

Roya: ¿Quién eres?

Madre de Trent: Solo vengo en busca de mi hijo, un portal apareció y llegue aquí.

Roya: ¿Qué dices? ¿De dónde vienes?

Madre de Trent: De Calm.

 **(Todos quedan sorprendidos)**

Roya: ¡¿CALM?!

Madre de Trent: ¿Qué sucede?

Noah: Dos chicos también llegaron de Calm hasta este mundo, Zed y Trent.

Madre de Trent: (Sorprendida) ¡¿TRENT, EN DONDE ESTA?!

Noah: ¿Ocurre algo con Trent?

Madre de Trent: Trent es mi hijo, un día desapareció por completo.

Noah: El no desapareció señora, solamente llego hasta este mundo y yo también vengo de Calm.

Madre de Trent: ¿Tu también?

Noah: Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, un portal me trajo hasta aquí, pero siempre hay una razón por la cual llegamos.

Madre de Trent: Tan solo quiero ver a mi hijo ¿en dónde está?

Noah: El desapareció pero sabemos cómo encontrarlo, aunque su hijo vino a esta tierra por que fue elegido por un poderoso espíritu para salvar este mundo.

Madre de Trent: ¿Trent un salvador? Debe ser una broma.

Noah: Para nada.

Madre de Trent: Eso no me lo esperaba.

 **(Mientras tanto en el palacio de Rades)**

Sagiri: No encontramos ninguna salida.

 **(Lady Mirred miraba el cielo desde una ventana)**

Sagiri: ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila?

Lady Mirred: Que hermoso es el cielo.

Sagiri: ¿Cómo puede pararse a ver el cielo en momentos como estos?

Lady Mirred: Me causa una paz interior, incluso en situaciones como estas, ¿Por qué no te sientas y lo observas?

 **(Sagiri se sienta al lado de Lady Mirred)**

Sagiri: En realidad es muy bello.

Lady Mirred: Ojala este mundo no sea destruido para poder observarlo por mucho más tiempo, confío en que Zed derrotara a ese monstruo.

Sagiri: Además no debemos olvidar que también esta Trent que es muy fuerte.

Lady Mirred: Estoy segura que ganaran.

 **(Asi Lady Mirred y Sagiri se quedaron observando el cielo hasta que alguien apareció detrás de ellas)**

¿: Veo que se divierten demasiado ¿no chicas?

Lady Mirred: (Asustada se dijo en su mente) ¡ESA VOZ!

Sagiri: ¡NO DE NUEVO!

 **(Las chicas se voltean para ver a Belds más furioso que nunca)**

Belds: Una maldita me robo los espíritus key que tanto me costó recolectar y ustedes serán mis rehenes para ir a buscarla.

Sagiri: ¡DÉJANOS EN PAZ!

Belds: Las mandare a descansar en paz una vez haya recuperado los espíritus.

 **(Belds toma a Lady Mirred y Sagiri y a pesar de que estas luchaban para no ir con el este estaba tan furioso que no le importaba lo que le hicieran, las chicas no podían escapar de sus manos)**

 **(Belds abre un portal)**

 **(Mientras tanto los chicos)**

Nikolai: Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Zake: ¿A qué se refiere?

Nikolai: Si todo hubiera terminado, esta mujer no hubiera aparecido.

Zake: Pero Moreno se rindió.

Nikolai: Pero no lo sé, es como si algo faltara.

Zake: No lo entiendo señor.

Nikolai: Creo que esto no se ha terminado aún.

Zake: Pero ya ganamos.

Nikolai: Y si en realidad… ¡PERO QUE TONTO SOY, BELDS AUN SIGUE VIVO!

Zake: ¡ES VERDAD, BELDS AUN ESTA VIVO, ESTO AUN NO TERMINA!

Ginga: Bien Moreno es hora de que nos digas.

Moreno: ¿Decirles que?

Ginga: Dinos en donde están Zed y Trent.

Moreno: Oh es verdad, pues los lleve a…

 **(Un portal aparece detrás de Moreno)**

Moreno: (Asustada) ¡¿QUE ES ESO?!

Ginga: ¿Qué diablos?

 **(Una espada aparece del portal atravesando a Moreno)**

 **(La chica cae al suelo)**

Moreno: ¡AAAHHHGGG!

Ginga: (Sorprendido) ¡MORENO!

Roya: ¡¿Y AHORA QUE?!

Madre de Trent: (Asustada) ¡¿QUE OCURRE?!

 **(Aparece Belds junto con Lady Mirred y Sagiri)**

Noah: ¡SAGIRI!

Gitra: ¡LADY MIRRED!

Belds: ¡NO SOPORTO LAS TRAICIONES MORENO!

Moreno: (Herida) Eres un demonio

Belds: Maldita.

Ginga: Moreno, por favor no.

Belds: Acabare con todos ustedes y seguiremos con nuestra charla Moreno.

Noah: ¡DEJA A LADY MIRRED Y A SAGIRI EN PAZ!

Belds: Ellas verán como sus amigo mueren.

Gitra: ¡ERES UN DESGRACIADO!

 **(Gitra y Noah atacan a Belds y este saca su espada)**

Noah: ¡MUERE! (Noah le lanza un ataque a Belds, pero este lo esquiva)

Belds: Patético (Hiere a Noah con su espada dejándolo fuera de combate)

Noah: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Roya: ¡NOAH!

Gitra: ¡MALDITO!

 **(Belds ataca a Gitra y lo derrota)**

Belds: Pero que inútiles.

Mikki: ¡TU MATASTE AL MAESTRO DUMAS, PAGARAS POR ESO!

 **(Mikki también hace el intento, pero Belds tiene mucha más experiencia en batalla y derrota a Mikki de un solo golpe)**

Mikki: ¡AAAHHH! (Cae al suelo)

Roya: ¡MIKKI!

Mikki: Perdóneme maestro Dumas, no pude vengarlo.

 **(Mientras Ginga)**

Ginga: ¡MORENO RESISTE!

Moreno: (Con sus últimas fuerzas) Creo que yo acabo aquí.

Ginga: ¡NO DIGAS ESO!

Moreno: Ginga, muchas gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos, creo que es egoísta morir de esta manera.

Ginga: ¡NO MORENO, TU NO MORIRAS, TE PONDRAS BIEN Y VOLVERAS A ULBARX!

Moreno: Ulbarx, pase tantos buenos momentos ahí.

Ginga: (Llorando) Moreno, no por favor.

Moreno: Ginga, perdón por todo el daño que cause.

Ginga: Por favor no mueras.

Moreno: Gracias por siempre ayudarme en todo, siempre estuviste ahí y si eras más fuerte era para protegerme siempre.

 **(Ginga llora con su amiga en sus brazos a punto de morir)**

Moreno: Voy contigo Herrick, Ginga creo que ya llegado el momento.

Ginga: ¡NO MORENO, RESISTE!

Moreno: Adiós Ginga, sobrevive por favor.

 **(La chica cierra los ojos y deja de respirar, esta vez para siempre)**

Ginga: (Grita) ¡MORENOOOOOOO!

 **(Nadie podía con Belds)**

Belds: Creo que aquí no hay nadie apto para mí.

 **(Ginga se enfurece por la muerte de Moreno)**

Ginga: ¡BELDS!

Belds: ¿Quieres luchar?

Ginga: ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

Belds: ¿Cómo me llamaste insolente?

Ginga: ¡NO TE PERDONARE!

Belds: ¿Crees tener una oportunidad?

Ginga: (Esta vez su ira explota) ¡MUEREEEEE!

 **(Ginga ataca a Belds y este último recibe todos los ataques de lleno)**

Belds: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO COMO RAYOS TE HAS VUELTO TAN FUERTE?!

Ginga: ¡TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

Nikolai: La furia de Ginga ha hecho que libere su potencial oculto, esto es increíble.

Ginga: ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

 **(Ginga le lanza un rayo a Belds que este último recibe y es dañado duramente)**

Belds: (Escupe sangre) ¡AAAHHH!

Ginga: ¡MATASTE A MUCHAS PERSONAS!

Belds: ¡QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE!

Ginga: ¡SOLO MERECES LA MUERTE!

Belds: (Enojado) ¡¿PERO QUE TONTERÍAS ESTAS DICIENDO?!

Ginga: ¡ESTA VEZ NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR!

Belds: ¡¿QUE?!

 **(Ginga vuelve a atacar a Belds, esta vez le propina serios golpes)**

Belds: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!

Ginga: ¿Quién es el inútil ahora?

 **(Belds ve los espíritus key y la ex máquina que habían salido de la boca de Moreno antes de morir)**

Belds: Si los tomo tendré una oportunidad.

 **(Ginga corre hacia Belds para darle el golpe final)**

 **(Belds lo esquiva y corre hacia las esferas)**

Belds: ¡AHORA SI PAGARAS LO QUE ME HICISTE!

 **(Invoca a los espíritus key y a la ex maquina)**

Nikolai: Era esto a lo que me refería.

Belds: ¡ADIÓS MALDITOS!

 **(Belds ataca a todos con los espíritus y Ginga es derrotado porque no puede competir con el inmenso poder de los espíritus key)**

Belds: ¡AHORA ESTÁN TODOS ACABADOS!

 **(Mientras tanto Zed y Trent)**

Zed: Creo que solo caminamos en círculos y aunque puedo volar no sabría hacia donde dirigirme.

Trent: No sé qué hacer Zed.

 **(De un momento a otro el brazo de Zed y el brazo de Trent comienzan a brillar)**

Zed: Siento una presencia muy fuerte por allá.

Trent: Si yo también.

Zed: Tal vez sea el campo de batalla.

Trent: ¡NO NOS QUEDEMOS PARADOS AQUÍ VAMOS DEPRISA!

Zed: Súbete a mi espalda.

 **(Trent se sube)**

 **(Zed activa sus alas)**

Zed: Vamos hacia allá no tenemos nada que perder.

 **(Volviendo con Belds)**

Belds: Con los espíritus key no tendrán ninguna oportunidad y yo no recapacito como la estúpida de Moreno.

 **(Los espíritus key empiezan a brillar extrañamente)**

Belds: ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!

Nikolai: A de ser la presencia de Amir Goul y Amer Gaul, tienen poderes tan grandes que hacen que estos espíritus brillen, ¿Por qué?

 **(De pronto los espíritus sueltan un rayo que cae sobre Belds)**

Belds: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

 **(Todo esto ocurría por que Belds era el elegido para enfrentar a Zed y Trent)**

 **(Luego el rayo se disipo y los espíritus key entraron en Belds, haciendo a este cambiar de aspecto a uno más malvado y desquiciado, pero el poder que tenía ahora era abrumador)**

Roya: ¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!

Belds: ¡AHORA SOY MAS PODEROSO QUE NUNCA Y ESTOY TOTALMENTE LOCO, TODOS MORIRÁN!

Roya: ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Belds: ¡Y TU SERAS LA PRIMERA!

 **(Belds corre rápidamente hacia Roya para matarla, pero aparece el maestro Robes con su espada y lo detiene)**

Robes: No le harás daño a nadie.

Belds: ¡VEO QUE TU QUIERES SER EL PRIMERO!

 **(Robes y Belds comienzan a luchar, pero el segundo supera ampliamente al maestro derrotándolo muy rápidamente)**

Belds: ¡YO NO LE TENGO COMPASIÓN A NADIE!

 **(Belds clavo su espada en el pecho del maestro Robes)**

Maestro Robes: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGG!

Roya: (Preocupada) ¡MAESTRO ROBES NOOOO!

Lady Mirred: ¡DETENTE!

Mikki: ¡OH NO MAESTRO ROBES!

Robes: (Dando sus últimos alientos) No puedo creerlo, moriré por salvar a una niña.

Roya: ¡PERDÓNEME MAESTRO!

Robes: Tranquila, no es tu culpa, no supe luchar bien y me derroto, creo que hoy es un buen día para morir ¿no creen chicos?

Roya: ¡NO DIGA ESAS COSAS! (Usa sus shards de curación en Robes)

Robes: No gastes tus energías en algo que no tiene vuelta atrás.

Roya: ¡NO PUEDE MORIR AUN!

Robes: Es una pena, tantas cosas que me faltaron hacer, tantas fiestas que dar aun.

Mikki: ¡POR FAVOR MAESTRO RESISTA!

Robes: Bien chicos cuídense y por favor no dejen que ese maldito destruya todo o si no mi muerte será en vano.

Roya: ¡NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE QUE ESE MALDITO SEA DERROTADO!

Robes: Se los encargo. Díganle a mi mayordomo que de una fiesta en honor al gran maestro Robes por favor.

Roya: ¡USTED LA DARÁ, SOBREVIVIRÁ SE LO JURO!

Robes: Que gran chica eres, Zed tiene suerte de tenerte, dile cuando vuelva que es un idiota jajaja.

Roya: ¡OH MAESTRO!

Robes: Mikki ahora la fortuna de la familia Redondo será tuya y del mayordomo.

Mikki: (Con lágrimas) ¡MAESTRO!

Robes: No mueran chicos, adiós (el Maestro Robes cerro los ojos y se hundió en un profundo descanso eterno).

Roya: ¡MAESTRO ROBES, NO POR FAVOR! ¡MAESTRO ROBES! ¡MAESTRO ROBES!

Mikki: ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR SUCEDIENDO!

Belds: ¡AHORA ES SU TURNO!

 **(Belds iba a matar a Roya y a Mikki pero un shard de fuego lo detuvo)**

Belds: (Mira hacia arriba de un cerro) Tenían que ser ustedes.

 **(Zed y Trent llegaron al campo de batalla)**

Trent: (Enojado) ¡HA LLEGADO TU HORA!

Zed: ¡AHORA CAERÁS BELDS!

 **(Una gran batalla está a punto de dar comienzo)**

Nota del autor: Perdónenme si estos últimos días he estado un poco desconectado pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero ahora estoy un poquito mas libre y me dio tiempo de escribir este capitulo y aquí lo tienen, por favor no lloren la muerte del maestro Robes :D, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo porque los que vienen son de alta tensión,dejen sus reviews ;)

 **ESPERO REVIEWS :D**


	16. ZED Y TRENT (EP 16)

**Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero felicitar a un escritor muy talentoso que me ha sorprendido, su nombre es MARIO UZUMAKI, tiene una historia de Kiba excelente, se llama el regreso. Y no solo eso, tiene otra gran variedad de historias para todos los gustos de los fanáticos (pokemón, dbz, slam dunk, one piece, entre muchas otras), en total tiene 33 historias, una cifra impresionante por donde se le mire, su estilo favorito es el harem, para encontrarlo deben ir a mi perfil y buscar en mis escritores favoritos (tan solo hay 1) y ahí estará Mario Uzumaki, se los recomiendo un montón, realmente un capo ;)**

 **AHORA SI LA HISTORIA**

 _ **ZED Y TRENT**_

 **En el capítulo anterior Moreno se enfrentó con los chicos comenzando por liberar a la ex maquina siendo ampliamente superior a todos, pero tenía una desventaja, los espíritus key que tenía dentro de ella implicaban demasiado poder para tenerlos y Moreno absolutamente no tenía tal cantidad de poder por lo que poco a poco fue perdiendo su energía por lo que decidió un golpe final liberando a los 5 espíritus key que tenía en su poder aun así si eso le significaba perder la vida, finalmente Ginga la logra hacer entrar en razón y Moreno termina la batalla.**

 **Mientras que Lady Mirred y Sagiri miraban el cielo Belds las encontró y las tomo como rehenes transportándose con ellas hacia el lugar de la batalla.**

 **Al campo de batalla llego la madre de Trent que había caído en Rades, ahí Noah le conto cual era el rol de su hijo en ese mundo. Mientras sucedía todo eso aparece Belds asesinando a Moreno, esto hace que Ginga se enfurezca y ataque a Belds siendo este último superado, por lo que decide robarle los espíritus key a Moreno y los libera generando una conexión con Amir Goul y Amer Gaul y muy lejos de ahí Zed y Trent se percatan de lo que ocurría y deciden ir a donde sus espíritus los guiaran, todo esta unión hizo que los espíritus key liberaran un poder extremo que termino por poseer a Belds dándole un potencial devastador, el malvado rey de Rades se disponía a matar a Roya, pero el maestro Robes se interpone costándole la vida, así el príncipe de la casa Redondo muere, pero eso le dio tiempo a Zed y a Trent para llegar al campo de batalla desafiando a Belds, la batalla más importante de todas está a punto de comenzar.**

Belds: ¡YA COMENZABA A EXTRAÑARLOS!

Zed: (Se fija en los cadáveres de Moreno y Robes) ¡DESGRACIADO, PAGARAS POR ESO!

Trent: (Ve a su madre y queda totalmente sorprendido) ¡¿MADRE?!

Madre de Trent: ¡¿TRENT, QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

Trent: Madre pronto habrá tiempo para explicar todo, pero ahora debo encargarme de este monstruo.

Madre de Trent: Has cambiado desde la última vez, derrota a ese monstruo confió en ti hijo.

Belds: ¡QUE LINDO DISCURSO, ES UNA PENA QUE TU HIJO SEA UN MALDITO!

Trent: (Enojado) ¡ACABARE CONTIGO! (Hace aparecer la esfera de Amer Gaul) ¡AMER GAUL ACABEMOSLO!

 **(Amer Gaul de un golpe acaba con la ex máquina que estaba invocada)**

 **(Zed y Trent sacan sus espadas y se lanzan a la batalla)**

 **(Comienza un choque de espadas entre Belds y los salvadores)**

Zed: (Furioso) ¡MATASTE A ROBES, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

Belds: ¡ZED TU ERES AL QUE MAS ODIO!

 **(Belds golpea a Zed haciendo que el peliblanco caiga al suelo, pero Trent le devuelve el golpe a Belds)**

Belds: ¡ESTO SE ESTA PONIENDO DIVERTIDO!

Trent: ¡MALDITO MANIÁTICO!

Belds: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

 **(Ataca frenéticamente a Trent, pero el chico retiene los golpes aunque con mucho esfuerzo)**

Trent: ¡AAAHHH!

Belds: (Ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Trent) ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

 **(Zed se levanta y le lanza un shard a Belds que este último retiene con un escudo de shards)**

Zed: ¡ERES RESISTENTE!

Belds: ¡¿REALMENTE CREEN QUE ATAQUES TAN INUTILES COMO ESOS ME HARAN ALGO?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, SON DECEPCIONANTES, ESPERABA MAS DE LOS SALVADORES JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Zed: ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES!

 **(Zed ataca frenéticamente a Belds pero el rey de Rades esquiva todos los espadazos que le lanza el joven salvador)**

Belds: ¡AL PARECER YA GANE!

Zed: (En su mente) ¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE!

Trent: ¡¿Y AHORA QUE HAREMOS?!

 **(En eso el Amer Gaul ataca a Belds, pero este último utiliza los poderes de Sachura deteniendo el ataque del contrapuesto del Amir Goul)**

Zed: ¡ESO ES!

Trent: ¿Qué cosa?

Zed: Si Amer Gaul ataca a Belds al mismo tiempo que yo con los poderes de Amir Goul tal vez ganemos.

Trent: Tienes razón, intentémoslo ¡VAMOS AMER GAUL ATAQUEMOS NUEVAMENTE!

Zed: (Saca la lanza de Amir Goul) ¡ESTE SERA TU FIN BELDS!

Belds: ¡ESTO ES INJUSTO, ESOS DOS PODERES COMBINADOS SON MUY GRANDES!

 **(El ataque es satisfactorio y Belds es atacado intensamente hasta caer al suelo)**

Belds: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Zed: ¡NO LE DEMOS TIEMPO PARA REPONERSE MATEMOSLO RAPIDO!

 **(Belds le lanza un shard a Zed que apenas puede esquivar)**

Belds: (Enojado) ¡MALDITOS, ESTA INSOLENCIA SERA PAGADA CON SU VIDA!

Trent: ¡NO TE PERDONARE NADA DE LO QUE HICISTE BELDS!

Belds: ¡TRENT, MI FIEL SIRVIENTE, JAMAS PENSE QUE ME TRAICIONARIAS ASI, NO TIENES IDEA LAS GANAS QUE TENGO DE VERTE MORIR!

Trent: (Enojado) ¡CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

 **(Trent y Zed atacan a Belds junto con el Amer Gaul, pero Belds tenía un poder tremendo y retiene el ataque devolviéndoselo a los chicos)**

Trent: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Madre de Trent: ¡NO TRENT!

Zed: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Roya: ¡ZED!

 **(Roya saca sus dagas para combatir a Belds, pero Zed la detiene)**

Zed: No interfieras Roya.

Roya: Pero Zed…

Zed: ¡ROYA, EL ES MUY PODEROSO!

Roya: Por eso debo ayudarte.

Zed: Te prometo que lo derrotare.

Roya: (Triste) Está bien.

Belds: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, ES UNA PENA QUE TENGAS QUE HACER PROMESAS QUE NO PUEDES CUMPLIR!

Zed: ¡AUN NO HAS VISTO NADA BELDS!

Belds: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Zed: ¡TE DEMOSTRAREMOS NUESTRO VERDADERO PODER BELDS!

Trent: (Se pone de pie) ¿No crees que sería muy fácil derrotarnos así?

Belds: ¿Entonces dicen que lucharan de verdad esta vez? ¿Todo este tiempo me han subestimado? ¡GRAVE ERROR, AHORA NO LES TENDRE COMPASION!

Zed: ¡ATACA!

 **(Belds corre hacia los chicos, pero Zed y Trent retienen el ataque y se lo devuelven hiriendo a Belds en el pecho)**

Belds: (Grita) ¡AAAAHHHHGGGG!

Zed: ¡PAGARAS POR TODO BELDS!

Belds: ¡¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE?! ¡YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE DE TODO EL MUNDO!

Nikolai: Tienes todo el potencial para ganar, pero eres tan terco que no puedes controlar tus poderes, esto te llevara a la ruina.

Trent: ¡ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO!

 **(Los dos atacan a Belds, pero este lo esquiva aunque no salió ileso, esta vez fue herido en el hombro)**

Zed: Eres demasiado rápido.

Belds: (Herido) ¡AAAHHHGGG, EN CUANTO ME REPONGA LOS MATARE A LOS DOS!

Zed: ¡ESTA VEZ NO ESCAPARAS, TU DESTINO ES MORIR!

Belds: (Se pone de pie) ¡NADIE DIJO QUE FUERA A ESCAPAR, AHORA SACARE TODO EL PODER QUE TIENEN LOS ESPIRITUS KEY! ¡SACHURA, MENARDI, SHADIN, PRONIMO Y DYNAMIS DENME TODA SU FUERZA!

Trent: ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Belds: Ahora tengo total libertad para controlar a los espíritus key.

Trent: ¡¿ENTONCES LIBERARAS TODO SU POTENCIAL?!

Belds: Muy inteligente Trent.

Zed: ¡RAPIDO TRENT, DEBEMOS EVITAR QUE LIBERE SEMEJANTE PODER!

 **(Los chicos atacan a Belds, pero una barrera emerge desde el malvado y empuja a Zed y a Trent botándolos al suelo)**

Belds: ¡Y ESTO ES SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA DEMOSTRACION DE TODO EL POTENCIAL QUE TENGO EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Zed: ¡AMIR GOUL DAME TODA TU FUERZA!

 **(Un aura celeste rodea a Zed)**

Trent: ¡AMER GAUL VAMOS!

 **(Aparece un aura roja alrededor de Trent)**

Belds: ¡DEMUESTRENME LO QUE PUEDEN HACER!

 **(Zed y Trent atacan a Belds y sobrepasan la barrera que puso Belds, pero sus ropas quedan destrozadas)**

Zed: ¡AHORA MUERE!

Trent: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

 **(Nuevamente Belds choca espadas con los chicos)**

Belds: ¡VEO QUE SU PODER AUMENTO, PERO NO ES SUFICIENTE!

Trent: ¡CALLATE!

 **(Los tres emplean su máximo poder en la batalla)**

 **(Los tres luchadores son eyectados por el gran poder que ejercían con el choque de espadas)**

Belds: ¡AAAHHHH!

Zed: ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS OCURRIO ESTO?!

Trent: ¡AAAAHHHHH!

 **(La pelea está muy igualada)**

Belds: ¡YA SE!

 **(Belds toma a Lady Mirred y Sagiri y amenaza con matarlas si Zed y Trent no se rinden)**

Gitra: (Enojado) ¡MALDICION, OLVIDE A LAS CHICAS CUANDO COMENZO LA PELEA!

Zed: (Enojado le grita a Belds) ¡SUELTALAS!

Belds: ¡RINDANSE!

Lady Mirred: ¡ACABA CONMIGO PERO POR FAVOR SUELTA A SAGIRI!

Belds: ¡LAS MATARE SI NO SE RINDEN, VAMOS ZED DECIDE!

Zed: ¡MALDICION!

 **(En ese momento Zed ve que Trent estaba detrás de Belds, ya que en el momento en que salieron todos eyectados Trent cayo atrás de Belds)**

Zed: ¡SUELTALAS Y ME RENDIRE!

Belds: Muy bien, (suelta a Lady Mirred y a Sagiri)

 **(Gitra y Noah corren en busca de las dos mujeres)**

Belds: Zed, supongo que sabes que a cambio de las chicas me tendrás que entregar tu vida.

Zed: Por supuesto, es por eso que tengo un plan b, ¡AHORA TRENT!

Trent: ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ!

Belds: ¡¿QUE?!

 **(Trent ataca a Belds por atrás, pero este último en una milésima de segundo esquiva el espadazo de Trent, pero uno de sus brazos es herido gravemente)**

Belds: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAAHHHHHGGGGG!

Zed: ¡ADELANTE TRENT!

 **(Los chicos atacan a Belds desde dos lados)**

Belds: ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS!

 **(Belds nuevamente esquiva el ataque, pero aun así sus piernas reciben daños muy duros)**

Belds: ¡ATAQUEN TODO LO QUE QUIERAN, NO PODRAN DARME!

Roya: ¡ESE BELDS ES DEMASIADO RAPIDO!

Ginga: ¿Realmente crees que esos dos quieren matarlo tan rápido?

Roya: ¿Qué dices?

Ginga: Lo están hiriendo poco a poco hasta que muera, le quieren dar la muerte más dolorosa posible, lo están haciendo pagar por todos sus crímenes.

Roya: Eso tiene mucho sentido.

Ginga: (En su mente) Vamos Zed y Trent, hagan pagar a ese desgraciado.

Zed: Veo que estas muy débil.

Belds: Nada que no pueda controlar, ahora es mi turno de atacar.

 **(Belds se mueve más lento que antes debido a que su cuerpo había recibido demasiados daños)**

 **(Los chicos esquivan el ataque fácilmente y esta vez le hieren en la espalda)**

Belds: ¡AAAAAHHHHHHH DEMONIOOOOS!

Trent: Que fácil estás haciendo esto.

Belds: ¡NO SE BURLEN DE MI!

 **(Zed le lanza un shard que Belds no alcanza a retener)**

Belds: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Zed: Estas acabado.

Belds: ¡NO SUBESTIMEN AL REY DE RADES!

Trent: El rey de Rades está acabado.

Belds: ¡CALLATE, SOY EL GRAN BELDS Y SOY EL MAS PODEROSO DE TODO ESTE MUNDO!

Zed: Entonces deberías acabar con nosotros fácilmente.

Belds: ¡YA BASTA DE BURLAS!

 **(Belds ataca a los chicos nuevamente para ser nuevamente herido, esta vez en la cara)**

Nikolai: Esos dos están haciendo pagar a Belds.

Zake: ¿Cree usted que esta batalla ya acabo?

Nikolai: Aun no.

Zake: ¿Entonces Zed y Trent tendrán alguna complicación?

Nikolai: No sabría decirlo, pero esto aún no ha terminado por completo.

Zake: Ya veo, entonces esto está recién comenzando.

 **(Volviendo a la batalla)**

 **(Zed y Trent seguían hiriendo por todas partes a Belds y este último no era capaz de causarle daño alguno a sus contrincantes)**

Zed: Poco a poco vas debilitándote.

Belds: ¡PARA NADA, SUS ATAQUES SON INUTILES!

Trent: ¡ENTONCES TE SEGUIREMOS HACIENDO PEDAZOS HASTA QUE MUERAS!

Belds: ¡PODRAN ATACARME TODO LO QUE QUIERAN PERO NUNCA ME RENDIRE!

Zed: En ese caso ¡TOMA!

 **(Zed nuevamente le infringe daño a Belds)**

Belds: (Sangrando) ¡¿PERO QUE DEBO HACER PARA ACABARLOS?!

Trent: ¡AMER GAUL ATACA A BELDS!

 **(Amer Gaul obedece a Trent atacando severamente a Belds, este último recibe todos los ataques de lleno)**

Belds: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Trent: Esta batalla ya está ganada.

Belds: ¡NOOOO!

 **(En ese momento Belds se repone y ataca a Trent lanzando a este ultimo al suelo)**

Trent: ¡AAAHHH!

Zed: (Saca la lanza de Amir Goul) ¡NOOOO!

 **(Belds en un movimiento rápido le lanza un shard a Zed lanzando a este también al suelo)**

Belds: ¡TRENT HE DECIDIDO MATARTE A TI PRIMERO!

Trent: ¡DIABLOS!

 **(Belds corre hacia Trent rápidamente y da un salto apuntando su espada hacia él)**

Madre de Trent: ¡NOOOOO!

 **(La espada atraviesa su cuerpo, pero milagrosamente no fue el de Trent sino que el de su madre)**

 **(La madre de Trent se interpuso para recibir el ataque de Belds)**

Trent: ¡MAMA!

 **(En ese momento Zed se pone de pie)**

Zed: ¡MALDITO! (Ataca a Belds)

Belds: ¡VAMOS ZED, AHORA ESTOY RECOMPUESTO JAJAJA!

Trent: ¡MAMA RESISTE!

Madre de Trent: Hijo, mírate eres todo un hombre.

Trent: ¡MAMA POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS!

Madre de Trent: Trent, ya aprendiste a vivir por tu cuenta, eres muy fuerte.

Trent: (Con lágrimas en los ojos) ¡MAMA NO!

Madre de Trent: Cuídate mucho hijo y no olvides que te amo y siempre te acompañare, adiós hijo.

 **(La madre de Trent muere)**

Trent: (Llorando) ¡NOOOOOO!

Sagiri: ¡NO TRENT!

Roya: ¡ESTO ES TERRIBLE!

Noah: (Enojado) ¡MALDITO BELDS!

Ginga: ¡BELDS, TE DESEO LO PEOR!

Trent: ¡MAMA NOOOO!

 **(Belds lanza la espada de Zed)**

Zed: ¡MALDITO!

Belds: ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS ZED!

 **(En ese momento Belds nota que Trent comenzó a ponerse de pie)**

Trent: (Furioso) Belds…

Belds: ¿QUIERES MORIR AL IGUAL QUE TU MADRE?

Trent: Belds…

Belds: ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE?!

Zed: ¿Acaso Amer Gaul se está manifestando en su forma más esplendorosa a través de Trent?

Nikolai: Sin duda el poder de Amer Gaul está despertando.

Trent: ¡BELDS, MALDITO DESQUICIADO!

Belds: ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO!

Trent: ¡HAS MATADO A MUCHAS PERSONAS Y NO TE DETIENES, NO TE PERDONARE!

Zed: ¿Pero que le ocurre?

Trent: ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SIGAS ACABANDO CON TODOS!

Belds: (Enojado) ¡USTEDES NO ME DETENDRAN!

Trent: (Comienza a rodearlo un aura con un rojo fuerte) ¡BELDS, PAGARAS POR TODOS TUS CRIMENES, TE DARE LA MUERTE MAS LENTA Y DOLOROSA QUE SE PUEDA APLICAR!

Belds: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, NO ERES CAPAZ!

Trent: ¡¿REALMENTE CREES QUE NO?! ¡PUES DESAFIAME! (En ese momento Trent abre sus ojos, eran totalmente rojos al igual que los de Amer Gaul)

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!

Trent: (También le aparecen alas idénticas a las de Amir Goul, pero estas eran rojas) ¡NO TIENES IDEA LO FURIOSO QUE ESTOY, AHORA TE HARE PAGAR MALDITO ASESINO!

Belds: (Asustado) ¡¿PERO QUE OCURRE?!

 **(Trent se mueve rápidamente hacia Belds)**

Trent: ¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR!

Belds: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Nota del autor: Hola a todos, disculpen que anduviera desaparecido, pero realmente estaba muy ocupado con deberes y esas cosas, muchos saben a lo que me refiero, pero aquí esta el cap 16, espero que hayan quedado con las ganas de mas :D, recuerden visitar a Mario Uzumaki.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS :D**


	17. EL FIN DE LA MALDAD (EP 17)

**RECUERDEN VISITAR A MARIO UZUMAKI, SOLO VAN A MI PERFIL Y BUSCAN MIS AUTORES FAVORITOS Y AHÍ ESTARÁ MARIO UZUMAKI, SE LOS RECOMIENDO UN MONTÓN.**

 **EL FIN DE LA MALDAD**

 **En el capítulo anterior Zed y Trent luchan contra el malvado tirano Belds, la batalla está muy igualada hasta que Zed y Trent deciden llevar su poder al extremo causándole muchos daños a Belds, pero este último es astuto y logra ponerlos en un aprieto, Belds estaba a punto de matar a Trent, pero su madre se interpuso recibiendo el ataque de Belds cayendo muerta en los brazos de su hijo, esto hizo que Trent se enfureciera liberando el verdadero poder oculto de Amer Gaul.**

 **Ahora la batalla se torna negra para el malvado emperador, ¿podrán los salvadores derrotar de una buena vez por todas a Belds?**

Belds: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

 **(Trent hirió a Belds en el brazo, pero este último logro esquivarlo)**

Trent: (Furioso) ¡YA NO TE VOLVERÁS A ESCAPAR!

Belds: (Asustado) ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTA OCURRIENDO?! ¡ESTOY TEMBLANDO DE MIEDO AL IGUAL QUE UN NIÑO!

Trent: (Furioso) ¡NO SALDRÁS DE AQUÍ CON VIDA!

Belds: (Aterrorizado) ¡AAAAHHHH!

Zed: (Sorprendido) Es increíble que logre hacer entrar en apuros a Belds.

Belds: ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR OCURRIENDO, NO A MI!

Trent: (Corre hacia Belds) ¡PREPÁRATE, ESTE SERA TU FINAL!

 **(Belds lo esquiva difícilmente)**

Belds: ¡TODO LO QUE PUEDO HACER ES ESQUIVAR SUS ATAQUES!

Trent: ¡MORIRÁS DE LA FORMA MAS LENTA Y DOLOROSA POSIBLE!

Belds: ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! (Le lanza un shard a Trent, pero no le causa daño alguno al salvador)

Trent: ¡ESO ME HIZO ENFURECER, AHORA SUFRIRÁS MUCHO MAS!

Belds: (Aterrorizado) ¡OH NO!

(Trent le hace un corte profundo en la cara a Belds)

Belds: ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡ESPÍRITUS KEY ATAQUENLO!

 **(Los espíritus Key no se acercaban a Trent, incluso ellos mostraban una actitud de terror frente a un poder tan grande como el de Trent)**

Trent: ¡NO TIENES IDEA LAS GANAS QUE TENGO DE HACERTE PEDAZOS, PRIMERO TE CORTARE LAS PIERNAS Y LUEGO LOS BRAZOS! ¡SUFRIRÁS MALDITO!

 **(Mientras tanto en Kalb-Hoo)**

Guzma: ¿Acaso el cielo está así por Trent?

 **(El cielo se había vuelto completamente rojo debido al increíble poder que liberaba Amer Gaul)**

Esposa de Guzma: ¿Es esto un buen augurio?

Guzma: No sabría responderte.

 **(Interrumpe Yako)**

Yako: Sin duda es Trent, puedo sentir el poder que libera, estoy seguro que está luchando con el malvado de Belds y estoy también muy seguro de que lo derrotara.

Guzma: Puede que tengas razón.

Mirra: Trent…

Guzma: Dime Mirra ¿crees que gane?

Mirra: Él ya nos defendió una vez de ese monstruo, estoy segura que le ganara además seguramente Zed está a su lado.

Guzma: (En su mente) Chicos por favor ganen esta batalla.

Mirra: Quiero ir a ver la batalla.

Yako: ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Mirra: Quiero ver a Trent.

Guzma: Aquí tienes (Le da unos shards de transportación)

Mirra: ¿De verdad me deja ir señor Guzma?

Guzma: Por supuesto, además estarás bajo su protección.

Yako: Mirra, prométeme que le darás mis saludos y espero que vuelvan algún día.

Mirra: Por supuesto.

Guzma: Cuídate.

Mirra: Lo haré (Abre un portal de transportación y se desvanece)

 **(Mientras tanto en Rades)**

Trent: ¡MUEREEEEE!

 **(Trent ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Belds)**

Belds: ¡MALDICIÓN YA DETENTE!

Trent: ¡AAAAAHHHH!

Zed: ¡NO HARÉ NADA SI ME QUEDO SENTADO VIENDO COMO PELEAN!

 **(Zed ataca desde atrás a Belds)**

Belds: ¡¿TU TAMBIÉN?!

 **(Belds ágilmente esquiva los dos ataques pero recibiendo serios daños en la espalda y el torso)**

Belds: Maldición si sigo así me mataran, debo perderle el miedo a Trent es la única forma de ganar.

Trent: ¡ESTO ESTA RECIÉN COMENZANDO BELDS!

 **(Trent y Zed corren para atacar a Belds)**

Belds: ¡PUES BIEN AHORA HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE ATACAR, ESPÍRITUS KEY VAMOS SIN MIEDO!

 **(Los espíritus key esta vez hacen caso a Belds y atacan a Zed y Trent)**

Zed: (Saca la lanza de Amir Goul) ¡NO LLEGARAN MUY LEJOS!

Trent: ¡YO ME ENCARGO DE BELDS!

Zed: ¡DERRÓTALO TRENT!

 **(Zed se queda batallando con los espíritus key mientras que Trent lucha contra Belds)**

 **(En ese momento aparece Mirra)**

Mirra: (Sorprendida) ¡¿AQUÍ ES DONDE ESTÁN LUCHANDO?!

Roya: ¿Quién eres?

Mirra: La novia de Trent.

Roya: ¡¿LA NOVIA DE TRENT?!

Mirra: Así es.

Roya: ¡¿DESDE CUANDO QUE SON NOVIOS?!

Mirra: Nos conocimos hace un tiempo en la nueva Kalb-Hoo.

Roya: Así que estuvo en Kalb-Hoo.

Mirra: ¿Y en donde está el?

Roya: Está luchando con Belds, estoy segura que ganara, tiene un poder increíble.

Mirra: Me imagino además hizo que el cielo se volviera rojo.

Roya: Y Zed obviamente no se queda atrás.

Mirra: Pero Trent es más fuerte.

Roya: Para nada, Zed es mucho más fuerte.

Mirra: ¡TRENT!

Roya: ¡ZED!

Sagiri: Los dos son igual de fuertes.

Roya: Grrrhhh.

 **(En la batalla)**

Belds: ¡AHORA TE DEMOSTRARE TODO LO QUE TENGO!

Trent: ¡MORIRÁS!

 **(Belds y Trent chocan espadas, el joven salvador es mucho más fuerte y Belds se ve imposibilitado de seguir forcejeando)**

Belds: (Cansado) Veo que realmente quieres matarme ¡PUES ES UNA LASTIMA QUE VAYAS A MORIR, SI HUBIERAS SIDO MI SIRVIENTE NO ESTARIAS EN ESTE APRIETO!

Trent: (Se enfurece mucho mas) ¡JAMAS SERE TU SIRVIENTE!

 **(Trent ataca a Belds, pero este último con todas sus fuerzas lo retiene)**

Belds: ¡¿CUAL ES EL MALDITO SENTIDO DE SEGUIR LUCHANDO POR UNA CAUSA IMPOSIBLE?!

Trent: ¡¿IMPOSIBLE DICES?! ¡ERES UN DEBILUCHO, ADEMAS ME VENGARE, ME HAS QUITADO ALGO MUY PRECIADO Y HAS HECHO MUCHO DAÑO A LOS DEMAS! ¡NO TE PERDONARE POR NADA DEL MUNDO!

Belds: ¡IMBÉCIL!

Trent: ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!

 **(Mientras Zed)**

Zed: ¡DETÉNGANSE ESPÍRITUS KEY!

 **(Zed ataca a Pronimo con su lanza mientras que con su otra mano usa las plumas de Amir Goul para luchar contra Menardi, debía ir cambiando su objetivo ya que por detrás lo atacaban Sachura, Shadin y Dynamis)**

 **(El joven salvador corría un gran riesgo al involucrarse contra los poderosos espíritus key)**

Zed: (Cansado) ¡PERO JAMAS ME RENDIRÉ SI ES QUE QUIEREN SEGUIR LUCHANDO!

 **(La batalla por el destino del mundo es intensa)**

Belds: ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ TRENT, NO DEJARE QUE UN MOCOSO DETENGA MIS PLANES!

Trent: ¡¿QUE DICES?!

 **(Belds le hiere el brazo a Trent)**

Trent: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Belds: ¡TU NO ME DETENDRÁS, NO TIENES IDEA TODO LO QUE HE TENIDO QUE HACER PARA LLEGAR HASTA DONDE ESTOY!

Trent: ¡¿ENTONCES POR QUE DEMONIOS HACES EL MAL?!

Belds: ¡¿EL MAL?! ¡JAJAJA SOLO ES OTRA PERSPECTIVA, NO ENTENDERÍAS!

Trent: ¡LO ÚNICO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES TU MALDITA AMBICIÓN DE PODER, ESO ES LO QUE ME ENFERMA! ¡POR ESO ES QUE LE PONDRÉ FIN A ESA MALDITA SONRISA BURLONA QUE TIENES!

Belds: ¡TE RETO!

Trent: ¡AHORA ESTOY EMOCIONADO POR ACABARTE!

 **(Belds y Trent vuelven a chocar espadas)**

Belds: ¡¿DIME ALGO ACASO NO SENTIRÁS REMORDIMIENTO SI ME ACABAS?!

Trent: Jamás he asesinado a alguien, pero a ti ¡TE MATARE SIN REMORDIMIENTOS PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE TE ODIO, NO LO PENSARE NI POR UN MOMENTO, ESO ME HACE UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!

Belds: (Sonrie) ¡JAJAJAJAJA HARÉ QUE SIENTAS MUCHO DOLOR AL MORIR!

Trent: ¡INTÉNTALO!

 **(Por mientras que Zed luchaba con los espíritus key)**

Zed: ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO QUIERAN DERRIBARME, NO ME RENDIRÉ, TRENT TAMPOCO LO HACE Y YO NO TENGO NINGUNA RAZÓN PARA CAER AUN!

 **(Zed lanza un ataque que manda a volar a todos los espíritus key)**

Zed: ¡VAMOS AMIR GOUL!

Roya: ¡VAMOS ZED!

Mirra: ¡ADELANTE TRENT!

Noah: Chicos confío en ustedes.

Ginga: Por favor ganen esta batalla.

Sagiri: ¡NO SE RINDAN!

Lady Mirred: ¡DERROTEN A ESE MONSTRUO!

Gitra: Ganaran chicos, estoy seguro.

Zake: Ustedes son los salvadores, acabaran con todo el mal del mundo.

Nikolai: Confío plenamente en ustedes.

Mikki: ¡ADELANTE MUCHACHOS!

 **(Todas las esperanzas están depositadas en Zed y Trent)**

Trent: ¡BELDS HA LLEGADO TU HORA!

Belds: ¡INTENTANLO MOCOSO!

 **(Trent le hiere nuevamente el torso a Belds)**

Belds: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

 **(Mientras Zed)**

Zed: ¡YA BASTA!

 **(Zed hace desaparecer a Dynamis y a Shadin con la lanza de Amir Goul)**

Trent: ¡SERA TU FIN!

Belds: ¡AUN NO HAS VISTO NADA, YO SOY EL VERDADERO DEMONIO!

Trent: ¡NO ME ATEMORIZAS BELDS, ES MAS AHORA ESTOY MAS FURIOSO QUE NUNCA!

Belds: (Corre hacia Trent) ¡AAAAHHHH!

Trent: ¡ESTOY LISTO!

 **(Los dos se hacen un daño mutuo)**

Belds: ¡AAAAHHHHH!

Trent: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Belds: ¡ESO NO FUE NADA!

Trent: ¡TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!

 **(Chocan espadas, pero estas se caen)**

Trent: ¡PUES TOMA! (Golpea a Belds en la cara)

Belds: ¡MALDITO! (Le devuelve el golpe a Trent)

 **(Los dos se envuelven en una pelea a golpes)**

 **(Volviendo con Zed)**

Zed: ¡AAAAHHHHH TOMEN ESTO!

(Ahora hace desaparecer a Menardi y Pronimo)

Zed: ¡MUY BIEN SACHURA AHORA ES TU TURNO!

 **(Zed se prepara para luchar contra el último espíritu key)**

Zed: ¡DESAPAREZCAN!

 **(Sachura detiene su ataque y se lo devuelve, pero Zed usa un escudo de shards y retiene el golpe de Sachura)**

Zed: ¡ADELANTE AMIR GOUL!

 **(Sachura demuestra todas sus habilidades, pero no son suficientes para hacer ceder a Zed)**

Zed: ¡NO HAS VISTO NADA AUN!

 **(Zed saca sus alas para volar y se pone a la altura de Sachura)**

Zed: ¡TOMA!

 **(Zed saca la lanza de Amir Goul y se la clava en el pecho a Sachura)**

Zed: ¡ES HORA DE TERMINAR CON ESTO!

 **(Sachura desaparece y se va junto con los otros espíritus key)**

Zed: ¡MUY BIEN BELDS AHORA TE TOCA A TI!

 **(Volviendo con Trent y Belds)**

Belds: ¡ZED DERROTO A TODOS LOS ESPÍRITUS KEY!

Trent: ¡ESO TE PASA POR SUBESTIMARNOS!

Zed: ¡ADELANTE TRENT!

 **(Zed ataca a Belds mientras que Trent recoge su espada)**

Zed: ¡ES HORA DE LA VENGANZA BELDS!

Belds: ¡MALDITO ZED!

 **(Zed le hace un corte en el brazo a Belds)**

Belds: ¡AAAAHHHHH MALDICIÓN!

Zed: ¡DESPÍDETE!

Trent: (Ataca a Belds) ¡ES HORA DEL FIN!

 **(Los dos atacan a Belds)**

Belds: ¡ESTO NO TERMINARA DE ESTA MANERA!

 **(Belds esquiva los ataques y toma su espada)**

Belds: ¡CON O SIN LOS ESPÍRITUS KEY LOS PUEDO DERROTAR IGUAL!

 **(Nuevamente la pelea es de tres)**

Zed: ¡NO ERES RIVAL PARA NOSOTROS!

Belds: ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME DERROTEN DOS MALDITOS NIÑOS!

 **(Nuevamente chocan espadas)**

Zed: ¡PROTEGERÉ ESTE MUNDO AUN ASÍ ME CUESTE LA VIDA!

Trent: ¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE DESTRUYAS TODO A TU ANTOJO!

Belds: ¡LOS MATARE Y DESTRUIRÉ TODO!

 **(Se hieren mutuamente los tres, pero el más dañado es Belds)**

Belds: (En su mente) No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda acarrear estas heridas, maldición me duelen demasiado.

Trent: ¡ANDANDO ZED!

Zed: ¡VAMOS TRENT, NO PODEMOS PERDER!

Belds: ¡TAMPOCO DESISTIRÉ!

 **(La pelea está en su climax)**

Zed: ¡GGGRRRRRR!

Trent: ¡MALDITO!

Belds: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Zake: Dígame que sucede señor Nikolai.

Nikolai: Esta batalla es terrible, cualquiera podría ganar, Belds perdió el miedo y ahora está luchando con todo su potencial al igual que Zed y Trent.

Zake: Los chicos no perderán.

Nikolai: Solo nos queda esperar.

Zake: No se rindan por favor.

Zed: ¡AAAHHH!

Trent. ¡AAAHHH!

Belds: ¡AAAAHHHH!

 **(Los tres caen al suelo, están muy cansados y solo luchan con fuerza bruta)**

Zed: (Se pone de pie) ¡ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO!

Belds: (También se para) ¡OPINO LO MISMO!

Trent: ¡NO TE DEJARE ESCAPAR BELDS!

Belds: ¡PUES BIEN AHORA ACABARE CON USTEDES!

 **(Belds saca un shard y se forma un gran tornado)**

Trent: (Sorprendido) ¡¿UN TORNADO?!

Zed: ¡MALDICIÓN!

Belds: ¡JAJAJAJA AHORA ESTÁN EN DESVENTAJA!

Roya: ¡OH NO ES UN TORNADO!

Mirra: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Zake: ¡MALDICIÓN, ES MUY PODEROSO!

Noah: ¡AL SUELO!

 **(Zed y Trent salen volando)**

Belds: ¡AHORA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!

 **(Belds se abalanza sobre Trent)**

Trent: ¡OH NO!

Belds: ¡ME HAN DADO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, COMENZARE CONTIGO!

Mirra: ¡TRENT!

Noah: ¡OH NO!

Belds: (Le arrebata la espada a Trent) ¡TE MATARE CON LA MISMA ESPADA QUE TE CONFIÉ!

Trent: ¡MALDITO!

Belds: ¡INCLUSO EN TUS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS ERES DESAFIANTE, TE DETESTO!

 **(Belds se disponía a matar a Trent)**

Trent: (En su mente) Perdóname mama, por favor.

Zed: ¡NOOOOOOO!

 **(Zed saca la lanza de Amir Goul y también hace aparecer sus alas)**

Zed: ¡AHORA VERAS!

Trent: ¡ES TU FIN BELDS!

Belds: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO QUE?!

 **(Zed le atraviesa la lanza de Amir Goul a Belds)**

Belds: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

 **(En ese momento Trent toma su espada y le corta el brazo a Belds)**

Belds: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAAAHHHHH MI BRAZO!

Trent: ¡TERMINARE CON ESTO!

 **(Atraviesa a Belds con su espada, propinándole el golpe final)**

Belds: (Cae al suelo) No lo puedo creer

 **(El tornado cesa)**

Noah: ¡LO LOGRARON!

Belds: (Tosiendo sangre) ¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Zed: Te dije que acabaríamos contigo.

Trent: Es tu fin.

Belds: No me arrepiento de nada ¡JAJAJAJA!

 **(En ese momento los chicos toman sus espadas y matan a Belds)**

Zed: Al fin.

Trent: Se acabó.

 **(El cielo volvió a la normalidad y dos palomas blancas en un cerro volaron hacia el infinito)**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Nota del autor: Bueno al fin se murió Belds :D y los chicos vengaron la muerte de todos los que mato Belds, pero no saquen conclusiones tan apresuradas, si murió Belds, pero no es el fin de la serie, aun tengo planeado muchas cosas mas, aquí estamos solo en la mitad de la serie, lo que viene ahora es increíble, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejen sus reviews, por cierto las dos palomas del final representan al maestro Robes y a la madre de Trent.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS :D**

 **RECUERDEN NO ES EL FIN DE LA SERIE**


	18. ¿UNA VIDA NORMAL? (EP 18)

**¿UNA VIDA NORMAL?**

 **En el capítulo anterior la batalla con Belds se tornó beneficiosa para los chicos, aunque este último no se rendiría tan fácilmente, pero los chicos supieron derrotarlo y le dieron fin a su vida acabando así con el terrible imperio del terror del hermano de Hugh.**

 **Finalmente los espíritus key se divisaron por todo el mundo sin dejar rastro.**

Roya: ¿Están bien?

Zed: Al fin todo acabo.

Roya: Acabaron con Belds.

Zed: Muy bien (se percata de que no está Trent) ¿Y Trent?

Roya: Sera mejor dejarlo solo, esta con su novia junto al cuerpo de su madre.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿NOVIA?!

Roya: Yo también me sorprendí.

Zed: Si no hubiéramos caído en la trampa de Moreno nadie hubiera muerto (de pronto recuerda algo) ¡LO ESTOY OLVIDANDO!

Roya: ¿Qué cosa?

Zed: Después de terminar con Belds yo debía volver a Calm.

Roya: (Cambia a una expresión más triste) Oh verdad.

Zed: (Se da cuenta de la tristeza de Roya) Perdóname.

 **(En eso interrumpe el anciano Nikolai)**

Nikolai: No me queda más remedio que hacerlo entonces.

Zed: ¿Qué dice?

Nikolai: En nuestra tribu hay un secreto muy bien guardado, se trata de una magia de espacio temporal.

Zed: No entiendo.

Nikolai: Lo que quiero decir es que puedo unir este mundo junto con Calm, así podrías quedarte aquí y a la vez vigilar tu mundo originario y la gran ventaja es que nadie se daría cuenta más que nosotros.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿REALMENTE ES ESO POSIBLE?!

Nikolai: Si, pero necesito un gran poder que me ayude.

Zed: ¿Amir Goul funcionaria?

Nikolai: No alcanzaría a formarse la unión completa, pero debemos arriesgarnos.

Zed: Hagámoslo, no tenemos nada que perder.

 **(Interrumpe Trent)**

Trent: Brindare a Amer Gaul, después de todo hay muchas cosas que debo hacer en Calm.

Nikolai: Nos servirá de mucho, pero necesitamos aún más.

Zed: Pero el poder de Amir Goul y Amer Gaul combinados es muy grande.

Nikolai: Estamos hablando de afectar a otro mundo, es mas a otra dimensión, es verdad que el poder de un solo espíritu te puede llevar hasta allá, pero unir dos mundos es algo distinto, más aun cuando los mundos son de diferentes dimensiones.

Trent: Intentémoslo de igual manera.

Roya: ¿Y si todos usamos nuestros espíritus?

Nikolai: Si eso aumentaría el poder aunque no aseguro que funcione.

Roya: Solo nos queda arriesgarnos.

Ginga: No olvidemos que Belds dejo la ex máquina, supongo que también podemos usarla.

Nikolai: Entonces hay que intentarlo.

 **(Todos los espíritus presentes son invocados)**

Nikolai: Ahora comenzare a absorber el poder de los espíritus para hacer la unión.

 **(El brujo absorbe todo el poder y busca a Calm con poderes psíquicos)**

Nikolai: Puedo ver Calm.

Zed: Confiamos en que resulte.

Nikolai: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

 **(El cuerpo del anciano comienza a brillar liberando grandes cantidades de poder)**

Trent: (Sorprendido) ¡¿ASÍ ES COMO SE UNEN LOS MUNDOS?!

Zed: ¡ES INCREÍBLE!

Noah: ¡ES UN PODER INCALCULABLE!

 **(De pronto Nikolai comienza a ascender y el cielo cambia de color a un tono gris)**

Roya: Espero que todo este marchando bien.

 **(Se comienza a observar una escasa imagen de una ciudad reflejada en el cielo)**

Zed: ¡ES CALM!

Trent: ¡ESTA FUNCIONANDO!

 **(Finalmente la ciudad tapa todo el cielo)**

Noah: ¡LO HA LOGRADO!

 **(El poder se disipa y el anciano cae al suelo)**

 **(Todos corren en su auxilio)**

Zed: ¿Ya está?

Nikolai: (Cansado) Si, para ir solo debes pensar en la ciudad y aparecerá en el cielo, nadie se enteró de lo que acaba de suceder.

 **(El cielo vuelve a la normalidad y la ciudad se disipa, pero algo ya es cierto, Calm se ha unido al mundo donde están los chicos).**

Nikolai: Ahora quiero descansar un momento (cierra los ojos)

Roya: Solo se ha dormido, debe haber gastado una gran cantidad de poder.

Zed: Entonces me quedo aquí.

Roya: (Feliz) ¡EXCELENTE!

 **(La chica abraza a Zed y todos se alegran al ver su felicidad)**

Zed: ¡AAAHHH ROYA ME VAS A MATAR!

Noah: Por cierto Trent ¿Qué harás ahora?

Trent: Iré a Calm y me encargare de un par de asuntos y también enterrare el cadáver de mi madre allá.

Noah: Creo que yo también volveré para ver cómo está la ciudad.

Mirra: Trent iré contigo.

Trent: Créeme que no te gustara.

Mirra: No me importa si estoy a tu lado.

Trent: Esta bien acompáñame.

Zed: ¿Volverás?

Trent: No lo sé, ahora estoy lleno de preguntas y volviendo a Calm creo que encontrare respuesta.

Zed: Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Trent: Por supuesto además recuerda que nuestros espíritus están entrelazados, siempre de alguna forma estaremos en contacto.

Zed: Tienes razón.

Trent: Bien chicos, fue un placer, espero que nos veamos.

Roya: Bueno ahora estamos muy cerca así que puedes volver cuando quieras.

Trent: Eso espero.

 **(Trent piensa profundamente en Calm y un portal se abre)**

Trent: Realmente funciona, muy bien chicos es hora de irnos.

Noah: Adiós chicos y díganle a Lady Diana que volveré pronto.

Zed: Por favor Noah vuelve.

Roya: No puedes dejar a tu esposa sola.

Noah: Por supuesto chicos, adiós.

 **(Trent, Noah , Mirra y el cadáver de la madre de Trent atraviesan el portal que los transporta a Calm y desaparecen)**

 **(Zed derrama una lágrima)**

Zed: Muy bien es hora de volver a casa.

Ginga: La verdad estoy agotado, volveré a Ulbarx y me llevare la ex maquina conmigo.

Kira: Oye… muchas gracias por (se sonroja) bueno tú ya sabes.

Ginga: (Sonríe) No hay problema.

Roya: ¿Ahora que harás Kira?

Kira: La verdad es que no se ya no tengo adonde ir porque ya descarte la idea de volver a Neotopia.

Ginga: Ven conmigo.

Kira: (Sorprendida) ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Ginga: Vamos a Ulbarx.

Kira: La verdad no quiero molestarte.

Ginga: Para nada, la verdad me agradaría mucho tener un rostro tan hermoso acompañándome ya que Roya nunca quiso nada.

Roya: (Se enoja) ¡ERES UN DESCARADO!

Kira: Esta bien, Ulbarx es un lugar pacífico y creo que me adaptare allá.

Ginga: Muy bien, es hora de despedirnos, adiós a todos.

Kira: Adiós.

 **(Ginga antes de irse se acerca a Roya)**

Ginga: (Le dice al oído) Sigues siendo mi favorita.

 **(El joven de cabello verde recibe una bofetada de Roya al instante que le dijo aquel cumplido)**

Roya: No tienes nada de respeto.

Ginga: Jajajaja, ahora si adiós chicos.

 **(Ginga abre un portal y se va a Ulbarx junto con Kira)**

Zed: Bien es hora de irnos.

Nikolai: Fue un placer chicos pero yo me separo de ustedes ahora.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿POR QUE?!

Nikolai: Me doy cuenta que no estoy a su nivel, soy solo un anciano nada más y seré una carga para ustedes, volveré a mi aldea con mi gente.

Zed: ¡NO DIGAS ESO, SIN TI TENDRÍA QUE HABERME IDO A CALM PARA SIEMPRE!

Roya: ¡ASÍ ES!

Nikolai: Gracias chicos, pero es una decisión mía, son realmente buenos luchadores, realmente Zed eres el salvador.

Zake: Adiós anciano.

Nikolai: Prométeme que no dejaras que les ocurra algo.

Zake: Por supuesto.

Nikolai: (Sonríe) Gracias.

 **(El anciano abre un portal y se va)**

Gitra: Chicos nosotros también nos vamos.

Lady Mirred: Muchas gracias y realmente siento mucho la muerte de sus amigos.

Zed: No murieron en vano.

Lady Mirred: Por supuesto que no.

 **(Gitra se acerca a Zed)**

Gitra: (Le susurra) Nuevamente te doy las gracias, ahora viviremos tranquilos sin esos espíritus key.

Zed: Por fin Lady Mirred estará tranquila.

Gitra: Así es.

Lady Mirred: Adiós a todos y especialmente a ti Sagiri.

Sagiri: Adiós fue un gusto Lady Mirred.

 **(Gitra abre un portal y se va con su esposa)**

 **(Roya se acerca al oído de Zed y le susurra algo)**

Roya: No podemos dejar a Sagiri, no tiene a nadie.

Zed: Es verdad, los buscadores fueron exterminados.

Roya: Zed que haremos.

Zed: Desde ahora vivirá en Templar.

Roya: (Emocionada) ¡MUY BIEN!

 **(Interrumpen Elmeida y Hang)**

Hang: Muy bien chicos espero que nuestra alianza prospere.

Zed: Eso espero.

Hang: Elmeida nos vamos.

Elmeida: Mi rey Hang, quiero ir a Templar.

Hang: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Elmeida: Quiero ir a Templar con Zed.

Zed: ¡¿Y POR QUE?!

Elmeida: Quiero volverme más fuerte.

Zed: ¿Y qué esperas que te entrene?

Elmeida: No te pido eso, solo quiero estar en Templar y entrenar por mi cuenta, después de todo es una nación pacífica.

Zed: Si entrenas por tu cuenta no hay problema.

Zake: Yo lo haré.

Zed: ¿Qué dices?

Zake: Elmeida estoy en total ventaja contra ti y soy mucho más poderoso, tómame como tu maestro y te enseñare todo lo que mi tribu sabe.

Elmeida: ¿Eres tan poderoso como dices?

Zake: ¿No me crees?

Elmeida: Lo comprobare (Saca su espada y ataca a Zake)

 **(El joven fácilmente esquiva su ataque y le quita su espada para luego tomarla del cuello y amenazarla con la espada por la espalda)**

Elmeida: Entonces no mientes.

Zake: ¿Ahora me crees?

Elmeida: Si maestro.

 **(El chico suelta a Elmeida)**

Zake: (En su mente) Mira padre, mi primera aprendiz.

Hang: Entonces no me queda más remedio, Elmeida desde ahora eres libre.

Elmeida: Muchas gracias señor Hang.

 **(El misterioso rey abre un portal con destino a la nueva Zaymoth)**

Mikki: Bien es hora de irnos, Pinot debe estar preocupada por mí.

Zed: Ya lo creo.

Sagiri: (Triste) Aquí es donde nos despedimos.

Zed: ¿Quién ha hablado de despedirse?

Sagiri: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zed: Desde ahora vivirás en Templar con nosotros.

Sagiri: (Emocionada y feliz) ¡¿EN SERIO ZED?!

Zed: Por supuesto, no puedes quedarte aquí sola vagando por ahí.

 **(Sagiri corre hacia Zed y Roya y los abraza como si se tratara de sus padres)**

Sagiri: ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS!

Zed: Bien es hora de irnos (Le da una última mirada a Rades y se dice en su mente) Espero que nunca más nos traigas a alguien igual que Belds.

 **(Mikki carga el cuerpo del maestro Robes)**

 **(Zed abre un portal que se lleva a todos a Templar)**

Zed: (En su mente) ¿Realmente podré vivir ahora una vida normal? Es como si algo aun no terminara, pero que será.

 **(De pronto Roya toma a Zed del brazo)**

Roya: (Le susurra) No olvides que nos dimos aquel beso.

Zed: No lo olvido.

Roya: ¿Entonces?

Zed: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Roya: (Se sonroja) No tienes idea cuanto tiempo espere para escuchar eso, si Zed quiero ser tu novia.

Zed: Te amo.

Roya: Nunca te vayas de mi lado Zed prométemelo.

Zed: Jamás.

 **(Roya le da un discreto beso a Zed sin que nadie lo note, aunque la pequeña Sagiri se percata y se ríe)**

 **(El viaje se acaba y han vuelto a Templar donde serán recibidos como héroes)**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Nota del autor: Hola a todos de nuevo, perdónenme si estuve desaparecido pero esta ultima semana estuve muy ocupado y ni siquiera estuve en Chile porque andaba de viaje y no me daba tiempo a escribir ni hacer nada, este capitulo es de relleno aunque es importante, primero por la unión de Calm al mundo KI-BA y por la reflexión final de Zed donde se dice si podrá vivir tranquilo de una vez, la respuesta la dejo a su criterio, pues eso espero que les haya gustado este capitulo diferente a los demás :D

 **ESPERO REVIEWS :D**


	19. ZEYA (EP 19)

**ANTES DE COMENZAR QUIERO PEDIRLES QUE VISITEN A MARIO UZUMAKI Y A MIRETTE KIBA QUE TIENEN HISTORIAS BUENÍSIMAS, LOS DOS ESCRIBEN DE KIBA Y DÉJENME DECIRLES QUE SUPERA EN CRECES A ESTA HISTORIA, QUIERO FELICITAR A ESTOS DOS ESCRITORES POR SER TAN GENIALES ;D, PARA ENCONTRARLOS SOLO DEBEN IR A MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION Y EN LA PESTAÑA DE AUTORES FAVORITOS ENCONTRARAN LOS PERFILES DE ESTOS DOS TALENTOSOS ESCRITORES, UNO ES UN VETERANO Y LA OTRA ESTA RECIÉN EMPEZANDO, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN DE NINGUNO DE LOS DOS.**

 **ZEYA**

 **En el capítulo anterior el anciano Nikolai unió Calm con el mundo Ki-Ba utilizando el poder de todos los espíritus que tenían los chicos.**

 **Finalmente todos tomaron rumbos distintos. El brujo Nikolai volvió a su aldea, Trent, Noah y Mirra fueron a Calm, Ginga y Kira volvieron a Ulbarx, Gitra y Lady Mirred volvieron a Task, Hang se fue a su reino en Zaymoth y Zed, Roya, Sagiri, Mikki, Zake y Elmeida viajaron a Templar.**

 **(Han pasado tres años desde la batalla con Belds, en todo ese tiempo han ocurrido muchas cosas, Ginga y Kira se casaron, Trent y Mirra se quedaron en Calm y el joven saco a su amigo Kawashi de la cárcel, Noah y Lady Diana viven felices gobernando Neotopia, Zed y Roya viven en pareja con Sagiri como hija aunque hay una sorpresa, la joven Roya ahora de 20 años está embarazada de nada más y nada menos que el salvador Zed, la vida en el mundo Ki-Ba ha sido pacifica)**

Roya: ¿Cómo amaneciste Sagiri?

Sagiri: Muy bien Roya.

Roya: Recuerda que soy tu madre.

Sagiri: Oh lo siento mama.

Roya: ¿No sabes en donde estará Zed?

Sagiri: No he visto a papa por ninguna parte.

Roya: ¿En dónde se habrá metido?

Sagiri: Por cierto ¿Cómo está él bebe?

Roya: No me ha dejado dormir, mira esta panza jajaja ¿Quién podría estar tranquilo así?

Sagiri: Si tienes razón.

 **(Alguien toca a la puerta)**

Sagiri: ¿Quién es?

Mikki: Soy yo Mikki.

 **(Sagiri abre la puerta)**

Sagiri: Hola señor Mikki, por favor pase.

Mikki: Hola Sagiri, muchas gracias.

Roya: Mikki ¿Cómo has estado?

Mikki: Esto de tener una herencia tan grande como es la de la casa Redondo es agotador, además Pinot ya no puede trabajar en la panadería porque debe cuidar al bebe.

 **(En estos tres años Mikki se quedó con la casa Redondo, herencia que le dio el maestro Robes antes de morir, el joven panadero también se casó con Pinot y tuvieron un hijo. Con las riquezas de la casa Redondo el joven ha logrado hacer crecer su panadería)**

Roya: ¿Y cómo estas esos dos?

Mikki: Muy bien, el pequeño Mike es un travieso.

Roya: Jajaja.

Mikki: ¿Y cómo ha estado tu pequeño?

Roya: Es cansador tenerlo.

Mikki: Y que lo digas, por cierto ¿en dónde está Zed?

Roya: No lo sé, pero quiero que vuelva rápido a casa.

Mikki: Ya lo hará.

 **(Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Templar)**

Zake: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Elmeida: ¡TOMA!

Zed: ¡LOS DERROTARE!

 **(Los tres jóvenes chocan espadas)**

Zed: ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Zake: ¡NO TE SALVARAS DE ESTA!

Elmeida: ¡LOS DERROTARE!

 **(De pronto Zed recuerda algo y se queda parado)**

 **(Zake le da un golpe de lleno a Zed)**

Zed: (Enojado) ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?!

Zake: (Sorprendido) ¡PORQUE ESTAMOS ENTRENANDO!

Zed: Oh verdad, chicos los tengo que dejar debo ir ayudar a Roya.

Zake: ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Hace ya mucho que no la veo?

Zed: Ha estado bien, dentro de poco nacerá él bebe.

Elmeida: ¿Sera fuerte como su padre?

Zed: No lo sé, pero eso no importa, no quiero que luche como yo quiero que sea un estudioso.

Zake: Muy bien dicho Zed, al parecer tu hijo no será un salvaje.

Zed: (Enojado) ¡¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?!

Zake: Jajajaja.

Zed: Jejeje, bueno chicos nos vemos.

 **(Zed da un salto y hace aparecer las alas de Amir Goul y se va volando a casa)**

 **(Mientras en casa de Roya)**

Roya: (Gime de dolor) Auch.

Mikki: ¿Estas bien Roya?

Roya: Si, no hay problema.

Mikki: Muy bien.

Roya: (Vuelve a quejarse por el dolor) ¡AAAAHHH!

Mikki: (Preocupado) ¡NO ROYA NO ESTAS BIEN!

Sagiri: ¿No será acaso que él bebe?

Mikki: ¡SI PODRÍA SER!

Roya: Ya han pasado 9 meses.

Mikki: ¡ENTONCES EL BEBE ESTA A PUNTO DE NACER!

Sagiri: ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO RÁPIDO!

Mikki: ¡DIABLOS, EL CARRUAJE ESTA EN CASA REDONDO!

 **(Sagiri mira por la ventana y se percata de una presencia, porque una pluma blanca cayó del cielo)**

Sagiri: ¡PAPA!

Roya: ¿Zed ha llegado?

 **(El ya joven adulto de pelos blancos aterriza en el patio)**

 **(Mikki abre la puerta y va corriendo hacia Zed)**

Zed: Hola Mikki.

Mikki: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO PARA CHARLAR, ROYA VA A TENER A SU HIJO!

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Mikki: ¡RÁPIDO ZED, DEBEMOS LLEVARLA AL HOSPITAL!

Zed: ¡TRÁELA EN BRAZOS Y CÁRGALA EN MI ESPALDA!

 **(Mikki con delicadeza toma a Roya en sus brazos y la deposita en la espalda de Zed)**

Roya: Oh zed, (grita de dolor por las contracciones) ¡AAAAHHHH!

Zed: ¡ROYA!

Mikki: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO ZED!

Zed: Encárgate de Sagiri por favor.

Mikki: ¡DE ACUERDO, PERO VETE LUEGO!

Roya: (Grita nuevamente) ¡AAAAAHHHH!

 **(Zed se va volando a toda velocidad)**

Sagiri: Mama.

Mikki: Estará bien, recuerda que está en manos del salvador.

Sagiri: Eso espero.

Mikki: ¿Qué te parece si vamos por el carruaje a casa y vamos al hospital a esperar a que nazca?

Sagiri: (Emocionada) ¡ES UNA EXCELENTE IDEA SEÑOR MIKKI!

Mikki: No hay tiempo que perder, vamos rápido.

 **(Mientras tanto Zed y Roya)**

Roya: Oh Zed, que haría sin ti.

Zed: Tranquila Roya, estamos por llegar.

Roya: Nuestro hijo nacerá fuerte.

Zed: Eso espero.

Roya: (Grita de dolor) ¡AAAHHH!

Zed: ¡TRANQUILA ROYA, YA LLEGAMOS!

 **(Zed aterriza en el hospital)**

 **(De pronto aparece un doctor)**

Doctor: Zed, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Zed: ¡NO HAY TIEMPO, ROYA VA A TENER AL HIJO!

Doctor: ¿Roya?

Zed: ¡POR FAVOR AYÚDEME!

Doctor: ¡OH DE INMEDIATO!

 **(El doctor manda a pedir una camilla)**

Doctor: Bien Zed, Roya ya está en la camilla ahora la llevaremos a una sala.

Zed: ¿Nacerá bien?

Doctor: Haremos todo lo que podamos.

 **(El doctor se va con Roya en camilla a la sala)**

Zed: Roya…

 **(Así el joven de pelo blanco queda esperando fuera de la sala donde el equipo médico estaba recibiendo al hijo de Roya)**

 **(Después de un rato llegaron Mikki y Sagiri)**

Zed: Hola chicos.

Mikki: Hola Zed.

Sagiri: Hola papa.

Mikki: ¿No te han dicho nada sobre Roya?

Zed: Aun nada, la última vez que la vi fue cuando entro a la sala.

Sagiri: Estará bien.

Zed: Eso espero.

 **(Así los tres esperaron afuera durante un largo rato, hasta que un doctor salió de la sala)**

Doctor: Muy bien ha terminado.

Zed: ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Doctor: Me temo decirle señor que usted ha tenido un bebe fuerte y sano.

 **(La cara de todos cambio instantáneamente a alegría)**

Mikki: ¡MUY BIEN!

Sagiri: ¡SI!

Doctor: ¿Quieren pasar a verlo?

Zed: Vamos chicos.

 **(Todos entran a la sala)**

Roya: (Debilitada) Ho hola Zed.

Zed: No te esfuerces.

Doctor: Aquí está su hijo.

 **(Zed tomo al bebe en sus brazos)**

 **(Él bebe era casi igual a él, solo que tenía el pelo negro como el de su madre, pero tenía la piel morena de su padre y los ojos azulados también de Zed)**

 **(De pronto Zed se dio cuenta de un detalle, las pupilas de su hijo eran totalmente celestes, ahí Zed lo entendió)**

Zed: (En su mente) Gracias Amir Goul.

Roya: ¿Y qué te parece?

Zed: Es el hijo perfecto.

Sagiri: ¡QUIERO VERLO!

 **(Zed se lo da en brazos a Sagiri)**

(De pronto Sagiri se da cuenta de algo)

Sagiri: Ahora que este es su hijo, creo que me despido.

Zed: ¿Pero que estas diciendo?

Sagiri: Ahora que tiene a su hijo, yo solo soy un estorbo, es más los llamo papa y mama para sentir que realmente tengo padres, pero es ridículo.

Zed: Para nada Sagiri, tendremos dos hijos.

Sagiri: No, no los molestare chicos.

Roya: Ven aquí.

 **(Sagiri le da él bebe a Mikki y se acerca a Roya)**

 **(Roya abraza a Sagiri)**

Roya: Eres igual de importante que aquel bebe, si te vas no sé qué sería de mí, has sido mi gran compañía todo este tiempo, no te vayas por favor.

Sagiri: ¿Realmente lo crees?

Roya: Si.

Sagiri: Muchas gracias, entonces me quedo.

Roya: Eso quería escuchar.

Zed: Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso ¿está bien Sagiri?

Sagiri: Si papa.

Mikki: Siento interrumpir este momento, pero ¿tienen un nombre?

Zed: Aun no lo he pensado.

Roya: Yo tampoco.

Sagiri: Zeya.

Roya: ¿Zeya?

Zed: ¿Por qué?

Sagiri: Es la combinación de sus nombres.

Zed: Si es verdad, creo que le queda muy bien.

Roya: Es perfecto.

Mikki: Entonces tenemos a Zeya, un mini Zed.

 **(Todos se ríen)**

Zed: Aprovechando este momento, quiero decir algo.

Roya: ¿Qué cosa?

Zed: He estado todo este tiempo intentando saber cómo decirlo y por fin lo he decidido.

Sagiri: ¿A qué te refieres?

Mikki: ¿Zed?

Zed: Roya ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 **(Zed saca un anillo de su bolsillo)**

 **(Todos quedan atónitos)**

Roya: ¡SI QUIERO!

Zed: ¡EXCELENTE!

 **(La alegría es total en la sala del hospital)**

Mikki: ¡FELICITACIONES CHICOS!

Zed: Es el comienzo de una nueva vida.

 **(Y dicho y hecho Zed y Roya se casaron, la ceremonia fue a las semanas después, todos asistieron, ahí estaban Noah, Lady Diana, Ginga, Kira, Nikolai, Gitra, Lady Mirred, Zake, Elmeida, Hang y el reino completo de Zaymoth, Mikki, Pinot y su hijo, Sagiri, Sebastián, Khan y prácticamente todo Templar.**

 **La fiesta se desarrolló en casa Redondo, prácticamente todo fue organizado por Mikki y Pinot, ahí se recordó al maestro Robes, a la madre de Zed, al maestro Zico e incluso a la madre de Trent)**

 **(En ese mismo día Zed durante la fiesta se ausento un poco y se puso a pensar en alguien que faltaba, pero que era muy importante para él, es mas era casi su mitad)**

Zed: Si estuvieras aquí Trent.

 **(Aparece Roya)**

Roya: Zed ¿Qué haces aquí?

Zed: Oh nada.

Roya: Creo que sé lo que te ocurre.

Zed: Es como otra parte de mi Roya.

Roya: Por supuesto, el lazo entre sus espíritus los mantiene unidos.

Zed: Siendo que estamos al lado no puede siquiera aparecerse por aquí.

Roya: Bueno ese Trent siempre parecía tan solitario, era igual a ti.

Zed: Si…

 **(De pronto apareció un portal)**

Zed: ¡¿Y ESTO?!

 **(Del portal apareció un joven ya más crecido, un joven que Zed no veía hace mucho tiempo, lo reconoció al instante, para la mala suerte de Zed no se trataba de Trent sino que de…)**

Keith: Pero cuanto tiempo Zed.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡PERO SI TU ERES KEITH!

Roya: ¡KEITH!

Keith: Es un halago que me recuerden aun.

 **Fin del capitulo.**

Nota del autor: Hola de nuevo chicos, espero que no me quieran matar porque estuve tanto tiempo ausentado, pero estamos a fin de año y los exámenes finales requieren mucho tiempo lo cual me ha dejado corto para poder escribir capítulos, pero solo queda una semana de exámenes y adiós, ahí tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir, así que solo denme un poco mas de tiempo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y recuerden visitar a Mario Uzumaki y Mirette Kiba, dos escritores de alta calidad.

 **ESPERO REVIEWS**


	20. INTENCIONES EXTRAÑAS (EP 20)

**INTENCIONES EXTRAÑAS**

 **ANTES DE COMENZAR QUIERO PEDIRLES POR FAVOR QUE VISITEN A Mirrete Kiba y a Mario Uzumaki, los dos tienen fanfics de Kiba y están excelentes, para encontrarlos vayan a mi perfil de fanfiction y en mis autores favoritos estarán ellos dos, totalmente recomendados ;)**

 **En el capítulo anterior se mostró la vida de todos luego de 3 años desde la batalla con Belds, el hecho más importante fue el hijo de Zed y Roya que fue nombrado Zeya, luego de eso Zed le propuso matrimonio a Roya con una respuesta positiva de la chica.**

 **En la fiesta Zed no paraba de pensar en su amigo y prácticamente su otra mitad Trent, en eso llega Roya para animarlo y de la nada aparece un portal y del cruzo un viejo conocido de los chicos, se trataba de Keith aquel chico que al parecer fue asesinado por Noah años antes.**

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡TU ERES EL CHICO AL CUAL ME ORDENARON LLEVAR A NEOTOPIA HACE AÑOS!

Keith: El mismo.

Roya: (Sorprendida) ¡¿POR QUE HAS VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ?!

Keith: ¿Qué? Hace años que no los veo chicos.

Zed: No te hicimos ningún favor, incluso te entregamos a Noah.

Keith: Lo sé pero aun así me ayudaron mucho aquella vez.

Zed: Hmmmm.

Roya: Bueno pues es un agrado que estés aquí, únete a nuestra fiesta.

Keith: ¿Qué estamos celebrando?

Roya: Zed y yo estamos celebrando nuestro matrimonio.

Keith: (Sorprendido) ¡¿SU MATRIMONIO?!

Roya: Así es.

Keith: ¡VAYA PERO QUE OCASIÓN!

Roya: Vamos únete.

Keith: Esta bien.

 **(Zed no puede dejar de pensar que algo anda mal)**

 **(Los chicos llegan al lugar de la fiesta)**

 **(Aparece Noah)**

Noah: ¿En dónde se metieron chicos? (Mira a Keith y queda totalmente sorprendido)

Keith: (Sonríe) Hola Noah.

Noah: T t tu…

Keith: Cuanto tiempo.

Noah: (En su mente) Pero yo mate a este chico hace años.

Keith: ¿Pero qué modales son esos, acaso no saludaras?

Noah: Oh lo siento, ¿Cómo has estado?

Keith: Pues muy bien después de haber salido de la cárcel.

Noah: Oh espero que te hayas rehabilitado.

Keith: Por supuesto.

Noah: Me alegra oír eso, bueno tengo que retirarme.

 **(Noah sabe que algo anda mal, el mato a Keith en Task hace años cuando era fiel a la ley absoluta)**

Noah: (En su mente) Sera mejor no decirle nada a Zed, pero se perfectamente que es lo que quiere Keith, viene a buscar venganza, no puedo atacarlo aquí, esperare un tiempo.

 **(Mientras tanto Zed)**

Zed: (En su mente) Todo es tan confuso, ¿Por qué volvió?, algo tiene entre manos estoy seguro.

 **(Aparece Sagiri)**

Sagiri: Papa, ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Zed: Es un viejo conocido.

Sagiri: Tengo miedo.

Zed: ¿Qué dices?

Sagiri: Presiento que no trama nada bueno.

Zed: No pienses esas cosas.

Sagiri: Espero que no quiera hacer algo malo.

Zed: Tranquila, no ocurrirá nada.

Sagiri: Si tú lo dices.

Zed: No ocurrirá nada.

Sagiri: Volveré a la fiesta.

Zed: Diviértete.

 **(Sagiri se va)**

Zed: (En su mente) Sagiri también lo presiente, algo está mal, maldición que hago.

 **(Aparece Roya)**

Roya: (Molesta) ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Zed: Oh lo siento solo me tome un momento para descansar.

Roya: Pues no puedes, es nuestra boda Zed no puedes hacer esto.

Zed: Perdóname.

Roya: No puede ser que el novio no sea el alma de la fiesta, es más, Keith está animando todo y tu estas aquí.

Zed: Volvamos.

 **(Zed besa a Roya y vuelven los dos con los invitados)**

 **(Aunque el salvador parecía muy contento y relajado dentro del sentía un temor y una preocupación por lo que tramaba Keith, así estuvo hasta el fin de la fiesta)**

 **(Luego de terminada la fiesta Roya y Keith se quedaron hablando)**

Roya: ¿Tienes en donde quedarte?

Keith: No, he estado vagando por mucho tiempo.

Roya: Pues quédate con nosotros.

Keith: No quiero abusar de su confianza chicos.

Roya: No hay problema en serio.

Keith: Bueno si insistes.

 **(Aparece Zed)**

Roya: Zed, Keith se quedará en nuestro hogar por un tiempo.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!

Roya: (Sorprendida) ¡ZED!

Keith: Tranquila Roya en serio además Zed es el hombre de la casa, el decide.

Roya: Zed que grosero eres.

Zed: Pero Roya…

 **(Roya se molesta)**

Zed: (De pocos ánimos) Está bien que se quede.

Roya: Muy bien hecho.

Keith: Muchas gracias chicos.

 **(Zed se va)**

 **(Sagiri llega al lado de Zed)**

Sagiri: ¿Por qué lo aceptaste?

Zed: Tu madre insistió.

Sagiri: Tengo miedo.

Zed: No pasara nada.

Sagiri: Él no tiene nada bueno entre manos.

Zed: Seré sincero Sagiri, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que este en casa, pero si tu madre lo quiere así será.

Sagiri: Ruego porque no ocurra nada malo.

Zed: (Se acerca a su oído) Escúchame, si llega a ocurrir malo corre hacia mí y si no estoy cerca escapa con tu madre donde Noah, el sabrá que hacer.

Sagiri: ¿Con Noah?

Zed: Él te protegerá, ¿o acaso olvidaste que él estuvo contigo por mucho tiempo cuidándote?

Sagiri: Si, él es como otro padre para mí.

Zed: Entonces te iras con el si yo no estoy ¿entiendes?

Sagiri: Si papa.

Zed: Pero que quede en secreto, tampoco se lo menciones a tu madre.

Sagiri: Esta bien.

Zed: Muy bien.

 **(Sagiri abraza a Zed)**

Sagiri: Prométeme que nos protegerás si ocurre algo.

Zed: Tranquila, haré todo lo necesario para que estén bien.

Sagiri: Muchas gracias papa.

 **(Al otro día)**

Zed: Roya saldré un rato.

Roya: Esta bien cariño, pero vuelve para almorzar.

Zed: Claro que sí.

 **(Aparece Keith)**

Keith: Disculpa Zed, ¿puedo acompañarte?

 **(Zed se queda pensando)**

Roya: Zed…

Zed: Esta bien.

Keith: Muchas gracias.

 **(Los dos chicos salen de casa, pero Zed antes de salir se voltea y ve la cara de preocupación de Sagiri)**

Keith: ¿Vamos a entrenar no?

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO COMO LO SABES?!

Keith: Es obvio.

(Zed se enfurece)

Zed: (Enojado) ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS TRAMANDO?!

Keith: Pero que violento.

Zed: ¡SABES A QUE ME REFIERO!

Keith: Nada, que violento esta este mundo actualmente.

Zed: (Se calma) Solo no le des problemas a nadie.

Keith: Tranquilízate Zed.

 **(Los chicos llegan hasta el campo de entrenamiento donde estaban Zake y Elmeida)**

Zed: Hola chicos.

Zake: Hola Zed.

Elmeida: No me esperaba que vinieras.

Zed: No puedo descuidarme.

Zake: Veo que vienes con visitas.

Keith: Hola chicos.

Elmeida: ¿Ya podemos comenzar?

Zake: Disculpen, quiero comenzar yo y mi rival será Keith.

Keith: ¿Quieres que luche contigo?

Zake: ¿Algún problema?

Keith: (Sonrie) No ninguno, pero estoy desarmado.

Elmeida: Te presto mi espada.

Keith: Muchas gracias.

Zake: (Saca su espada) Muy bien comencemos.

 **(Zake y Keith chocan espadas, pero pareciera que el chico originario de Neotopia se lo toma en serio).**

Zake: Al parecer te lo estas tomando en serio.

Keith: ¿Acaso estamos jugando?

Zake: Si eso quieres.

 **(Zake ataca con gran fuerza a Keith, pero este último detiene con gran habilidad el ataque)**

Zed: (En su mente) ¡¿COMO DETUVO TAN FÁCILMENTE ESE ATAQUE?!

Keith: ¡TOMA!

 **(Keith hiere a Zake en el brazo)**

Zake: ¡AAAHHH!

 **(Keith lo remata hiriéndolo en el otro brazo)**

Zake: ¡AAAHHH MALDICIÓN!

Zed: ¡YA BASTA KEITH!

 **(Keith bota la espada de Zake y lo lanza al suelo)**

Keith: ¡MUEREEEEE!

Zake: (Sorprendido) ¡¿PERO QUE?!

 **(Zed le lanza un shard a Keith deteniéndolo)**

Keith: ¡NO TE METAS!

Zed: ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!

Keith: ¿Eh?... Oh lo siento me emocione mucho.

Zake: Me atrapaste mal parado, para la próxima iré realmente en serio.

Keith: (Ayuda a Zake a pararse) Lo siento mucho en serio.

Zake: Esta bien.

Zed: (En su mente) ¡¿POR QUE HACE TODO ESTO?!

 **(Después del entrenamiento los chicos llegan a casa)**

Roya: ¿Cómo les fue?

Keith: Muy bien, no recordaba lo interesante que es Zed.

Roya: ¿Zed interesante? Es tan callado como un cadáver.

Keith: Jajaja.

 **(Zed hace caso omiso a las burlas porque sigue preocupado por lo que hizo Keith)**

 **(En eso aparece Sagiri y lo mira preocupada)**

 **(Zed no pudo aparentar su preocupación)**

Roya: Bueno es hora del almuerzo.

Keith: Si, estoy un poco hambriento.

 **(Zed estuvo todo el resto del día vigilando a Keith)**

 **(Comparado con la actitud que tomo el chico antes ahora actuaba muy normal)**

Zed: (En su mente) ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿PERO QUE TE TRAES ENTRE MANOS?!

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola a todos después de mucho tiempo, discúlpenme que me haya desaparecido pero ahora estaré mas activo que nunca porque ya estoy de vacaciones ;) así que ahora se vienen muchos capítulos sin parar, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y prepárense que lo que se viene sera sorprendente y RECUERDEN VISITAR A MIRRETE KIBA Y A MARIO UZUMAKI, LOS PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN MI PERFIL DE FANFICTION EN LA PESTAÑA DE AUTORES FAVORITOS.**


	21. UNA NUEVA AMENAZA (EP 21)

**UNA NUEVA AMENAZA**

 **En el capítulo anterior apareció Keith en la boda de Roya y Zed, el viejo amigo de los chicos fue el alma de la fiesta y le agrado a todo el mundo excepto a Noah que sabía que buscaba venganza por haberlo herido hace años, a Zed que sospechaba de él y de su repentina aparición y por ultimo Sagiri que presentía malas intenciones de parte de Keith.**

 **Al día siguiente Zed y Keith fueron a entrenar con Elmeida y Zake, el primer enfrentamiento del día fue entre Zake y Keith donde este último perdió el control y casi mato al hijo del maestro Zico. Después de eso Zed se convenció de que algo malo tramaba el chico.**

?: Con que Templar.

Mercenario: Así es señor, el salvador se encuentra ahí.

?: Hay que hacerle una visita que dices Maurie.

Maurie (mercenario): Lo seguiré, pero quiero mi dinero.

?: ¿Quieres un pago por adelantado?

Maurie: Si.

?: Te hare una oferta que no podrás rechazar, luego de matar al salvador te quedas con su cabeza como trofeo.

Maurie: ¿De verdad?

?: Por supuesto.

Maurie: Gracias señor Antauris.

Antauris: ¿Sera suficiente?

Maurie: Si señor.

Antauris: Excelente.

Maurie: ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

Antauris: Atacaremos.

 **(Maurie sonríe)**

 **(Mientras tanto en Templar)**

 **(Estaban Zed, Zake, Elmeida y Keith)**

Keith: Perdón por lo del otro día Zake.

Zake: Quiero la revancha.

Keith: Si insistes.

Elmeida: Ten mi espada, pero contrólate esta vez.

 **(Keith y Zake chocan espadas, la batalla dura poco porque Keith se deja ganar)**

Zake: No te resistas.

Keith: Pero si luche con todas mis fuerzas.

Zake: Sé que no lo hiciste.

 **(Keith le lanza una mirada muy fría a Zake, este último se quedó atónito)**

Zake: Esta bien gane justamente.

Keith: Te felicito.

 **(Zed se queda pensante)**

Keith: ¿Seguirán con el entrenamiento chicos?

Elmeida: Bien Zed no te resistas.

Zed: No lo haré.

 **(Keith le devuelve la espada a Elmeida)**

Elmeida: ¡TE ACABARE!

 **(Elmeida acaba de inmediato con Zed hiriéndolo en la cara)**

Zed: (Enojado) ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ELMEIDA?!

Elmeida: Estamos en medio del entrenamiento Zed.

Zed: Lo siento no puedo seguir acompañándolos.

Keith: Bien, adiós chicos.

 **(Zed y Keith se van)**

Zake: (En su mente) ¿Ya te diste cuenta no Zed?

 **(Mientras Zed y Keith caminaban)**

Keith: Has estado muy callado.

Zed: ¿Qué quieres?

Keith: ¿Qué? Eres cansador cuando te pones así ¿sabías? Roya se ha equivocado al elegir un chico como tú.

 **(Zed se enfurece y le da un golpe en la cara a Keith)**

Zed: (Furioso saca su espada) ¡ESCÚCHAME MALDITO SE QUE TRAMAS ALGO MALO, DÍMELO AHORA O SI NO TE MATARE!

 **(En ese momento un portal aparece detrás de Zed)**

 **(Del portal aparecen dos hombres)**

Maurie: Templar.

Antauris: Aquí estamos.

Maurie: Mire ahí está.

Antauris: Zed.

Zed: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Antauris: Hora de morir. (Saca su espada)

Maurie: Al fin tendré la cabeza del salvador (Saca su espada)

Zed: ¡¿QUE?!

 **(Antauris y Maurie atacan a Zed)**

Zed: ¡¿REALMENTE CREEN PODER GANARME?!

Antauris: ¡POR SUPUESTO!

Maurie: ¡QUE TENGAS EL AMIR GOUL NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEAS INVENCIBLE!

Zed: (Saca su lanza) ¡¿CREES QUE NO?!

 **(Zed los ataca, pero Antauris y Maurie esquivan el ataque)**

Antauris: Te hemos estudiado Zed, sabemos cómo detener esa cosa.

 **(Los dos atacantes sacan dos escudos celestes)**

Antauris: Hemos creado los shards divinos.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE DICEN?!

Maurie: Pueden detener cualquier ataque de cualquier espíritu key.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡ESTO ES MALO!

Maurie: Prepárate.

 **(Antauris y Maurie le lanzan shards divinos a Zed lanzándolo contra el piso)**

Keith: ¡ZED!

Antauris: ¡MORIRAS ZED!

 **(En eso aparece un portal)**

 **(Noah aparece en el campo de batalla)**

Noah: ¡ZED!

Zed: ¡NOAH!

Noah: ¡RÁPIDO PONTE DE PIE!

Antauris: Oye lárgate, nuestro objetivo es Zed.

Maurie: ¡YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESE CHICO!

Antauris: ¡MAURIE ESPERA!

 **(Antauris no pudo detener a Maurie)**

Zed: ¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!

Antauris: ¡TE ACABARE!

 **(Zed ataca con todas sus fuerzas a Antauris, pero este último retiene todos los ataques con su escudo)**

Zed: (Enojado) ¡ERES UN COBARDE! (Vuelve a atacar)

Antauris: ¡SOLO SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU! (Ataca a Zed)

 **(Zed apenas esquiva el ataque de Antauris)**

Zed: ¡TOMA! (Le lanza 3 shards a los pies)

 **(Antauris es afectado por el ataque y cae al suelo)**

Zed: (Salta con la espada hacia abajo) ¡PREPÁRATE!

Antauris: (Pone su escudo encima del) ¡NO ME DERROTARAS TAN FÁCILMENTE!

 **(Los dos comienzan a forcejear)**

 **(Mientras Noah y Maurie)**

Noah: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Maurie: ¡¿ESO ES TODO?!

Noah: ¡MUEREEEE!

Maurie: (Detiene el ataque con su escudo) ¡ERES UNA BASURA!

Noah: (En su mente) ¡MALDICIÓN, SI SIGO LUCHANDO ASÍ ESTARÉ MUERTO!

Maurie: ¡ERES UN DEBILUCHO!

Noah: (Enfurecido) ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! (Le hace un corte en la cara a Maurie)

Maurie: ¡MALDITO!

 **(Lanza a Noah al suelo de una patada y este deja caer su espada)**

Noah: (Preocupado) ¡OH NO!

Maurie: Prepárate a morir.

Noah: Maldición.

 **(Maurie da un salto para matar a Noah, pero en eso interviene Keith)**

 **(Keith atraviesa a Maurie con su espada)**

Keith: Yo acabare con el ¿entiendes maldito?

 **(Maurie cae al suelo tosiendo sangre)**

Maurie: (Sucumbiendo a sus heridas) Ma maldito.

Keith: Te dije que no te atrevieras a matarlo.

Noah: ¿Los conoces?

Keith: Si, ellos son mis subordinados.

Noah: ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Keith: ¡TU DEBES DE TENER MILES EN TU CASTILLO, NO TE HAGAS EL ESTÚPIDO!

 **(Keith salta para atacar a Noah)**

 **(Noah logra esquivar el ataque)**

Keith: ¡TE MATARE NOAH!

Zed: ¡CON QUE ESE ERA TU PLAN!

Keith: ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!

Zed: ¡NOAH!

Antauris: ¡PERO EL PLAN ERA MATAR A ZED!

Keith: ¡ENCÁRGATE DE ZED!

Antauris: ¡PERO ESE NO ERA EL TRATO!

Keith: ¡SI NO LO HACES TE MATARE A TI TAMBIÉN!

Antauris: Esta bien.

Zed: ¡ESPERA!

 **(Antauris ataca a Zed, pero el salvador con mucho esfuerzo retiene el ataque)**

Zed: ¡NO HAGAS ESTO!

Antauris: ¡TE MATARE, AUNQUE SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA!

 **(Mientras Keith y Noah)**

Keith: ¡DEJA DE ESQUIVAR MIS ATAQUES!

Noah: (En su mente) ¡SI NO HAGO ALGO EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ESA ESPADA ME TOCARA Y ME MATARA!

Keith: ¡HORA DE LA VENGANZA NOAH!

Noah: ¡YA FUE HACE MUCHO KEITH! (Esquiva un ataque peligroso)

Keith: ¡NOS TRAICIONASTE A TODOS!

Noah: ¡NO SABIA DE MIS CAPACIDADES!

Keith: ¡VETE AL DIABLO! (Ataca a Noah hiriéndole la cara)

Noah: ¡AAAHHH MALDITO!

Keith: ¡ESTO NO HA TERMINADO!

 **(Por mientras Zed y Antauris)**

Antauris: ¡NO ERES CAPAZ DE DERROTARME!

Zed: ¡YA DETENTE!

Antauris: ¡MI DEBER ES ACABARTE!

Zed: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

Antauris: ¡DESAPARECE!

 **(Zed esquiva el ataque de Antauris)**

Zed: ¡MALDICIÓN!

Antauris: ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE?!

Zed: ¡SE QUE NO QUIERES HACER ESTO!

 **(Esta frase de Zed dejo congelado a Antauris, ¿realmente estaba bien lo que hacía?)**

 **(Volviendo con Noah y Keith)**

Keith: ¡ESTAS PERDIDO NOAH!

Noah: ¡YA BASTA!

Keith: ¡ESPERE AÑOS POR ESTE MOMENTO, NO LO DEJARE PASAR!

 **(Noah esquiva a penas los ataques de Keith)**

 **(Keith toma un puñado de shards divinos** **y se los lanza a Noah)**

Noah: ¡AAAAHHHHH! (Noah es lanzado por la explosión)

Keith: ¡HORA DE MORIR!

 **(En eso aparecen Zake y Elmeida)**

Zake: ¡KEEEEEITH!

Keith: Ustedes de nuevo.

 **(Zake forcejea con Keith en una batalla de espadas)**

Zake: ¡YA SE TUS PLANES, NO TE DEJARE CONCRETÁRLOS!

Keith: ¡SI TENGO QUE MATARTE PARA CONSEGUIR MATAR A NOAH PUES NO ME IMPORTA!

 **(Keith hiere a Zake en el brazo, pero este último hiere a Keith en la pierna)**

Zake: ¡GGGGGRRRRR!

Keith: ¡DEMUÉSTRAME TUS CAPACIDADES!

Zake: ¡ADELANTE!

 **(La batalla parece estar igualada)**

 **(Y Zed)**

Zed: ¡YA RÍNDETE MALDITO!

Antauris: ¡JAMAS!

Zed: ¡SE QUE NO QUIERES HACER ESTO!

Antauris: ¡SOLO QUÉDATE CALLADO!

 **(Antauris ataca a Zed con toda su rabia)**

Zed: ¡COMPRÉNDELO, NO ES TU VERDADERO YO!

Antauris: ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE!

 **(Zed y Antauris chocan espadas con todas sus esfuerzas)**

Zed: ¡ENTONCES NO ME DEJAS MAS OPCIÓN QUE ACABARTE!

Antauris: ¡TE MATARE PRIMERO!

 **(La pelea es reñida)**

 **(Mientras en casa de Zed)**

Roya: Tu padre se ha demorado mucho.

Sagiri: Si.

Roya: Iré a buscarlo, quédate aquí.

Sagiri: ¡QUIERO BUSCAR A MI PADRE!

Roya: ¿Y él bebe?

Sagiri: Lo llevare.

Roya: Esta bien, vamos.

 **(Las chicas se fueron en busca de Zed)**

Zed: ¡AAAHHHH!

Antauris: ¡TOMAAAA!

 **(Mientras Zake y Keith)**

Zake: (Lanza un shard al cielo) ¡APARECE PRAIS!

Keith: Jajaja con que quieres jugar con espíritus, ¡APARECE SACHURA!

Noah: (Sorprendido) ¡SACHURA!

Keith: Eso paso por no buscar los espíritus key alrededor del mundo luego de luchar con Belds.

Noah: ¡ERES UN MALDITO! (De pronto se percata) ¡¿COMO SABES QUE LUCHAMOS CON BELDS?!

Keith: Vi todo lo que ocurrió ese día, vi como Zed y Trent mataban a Belds juntos, aprendí el estilo de lucha de Zed y de Trent porque sabía que al matarte alguno se interpondría ¿y quién más que tu mejor amigo Zed?

Noah: ¡MALDITIO! ¡¿TIENES TODOS LOS ESPIRITUS KEY NO?!

Keith: Adivinaste Noah, luego de matar a este estúpido vendrás tú y luego Zed.

Zake: ¡ATACA PRAIS!

Keith: Oh verdad, reforcé a todos los espiritus key con shards divinos.

Zake: ¿Shards divinos?

Keith: Detienen cualquier ataque sea de un espíritu poderoso o de una persona.

Zake: ¡PUES PONGAMOS A PRUEBA LA RESISTENCIA DE ESOS SHARDS! ¡PRAIS ATACA A SACHURA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!

 **(El espíritu Prais le lanza una llamarada de fuego a Sachura, pero el espíritu key retiene el ataque y se lo devuelve a Prais dejando a este último fuera de combate y haciéndolo desaparecer)**

Zake: ¡OH DIABLOS!

Keith: ¡MUERE ZAKE!

 **(Keith y Zake mantienen un ataque de espadas, pero al parecer Keith es más fuerte)**

Keith: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA ERES UN DEBILUCHO!

Zake: ¡NO TE DEJARE CON VIDA!

 **(Mientras Zed y Antauris)**

Zed: ¡POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS MATARTE!

Antauris: ¡CÁLLATE ZED!

 **(Zed y Antauris mantienen un acalorado combate, aunque el joven salvador no está entregando todo su potencial)**

Antauris: ¡ESFUÉRZATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE MATE!

Zed: ¡ÚNETE A MI Y ACABEMOS CON KEITH!

Antauris: ¿Acabar con Keith?

Zed: ¡REACCIONA MALDICIÓN!

 **(En su mente Antauris comenzaba a ser convencido por Zed y su propuesta, pero sabía en que se había convertido Keith y lo despiadado que era)**

Antauris: (Se acerca al oido de Zed) Me gustaría aceptar tu propuesta, pero Keith tiene en su poder a todos los espíritus Key.

Zed: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE?!

Antauris: Aunque sé que podemos hacer Zed.

Zed: ¿Qué cosa?

Antauris: ¡MATARTE!

 **(En un movimiento rápido Antauris atraviesa a Zed con su espada)**

Zed: (Cae al suelo con sangre en la boca) ¡AAAAHHHHGGGG!

Antauris: (En su mente) Estoy arrepentido, lo siento Zed.

 **(En ese momento aparecen Roya y Sagiri con él bebe)**

Roya: (Sorprendida) ¡ZEEEEEDDDD!

Zed: (Malherido) No te acerques…

Noah: ¡VÁYANSE!

 **(Keith se percata de la presencia de Roya y Sagiri)**

Zake: ¡ROYA, SAGIRI VÁYANSE YA!

Roya: (Corre hacia Zed) ¡ZEEEEEDDD!

Keith: ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Roya: (Furiosa) ¡KEITH TE ODIO!

 **(Keith lanza la espada de Zake y hiere a este)**

Keith: NOAH Y ZAKE ME ENCARGARE DE USTEDES DESPUÉS, SE ME HA OCURRIDO UNA MANERA MAS DIVERTIDA DE PONER LAS COSAS, ¡ME LLEVARE A ESAS DOS!

Noah: (Toma su espada) ¡NO TE DEJARE MALDITO! (Ataca a Keith)

Keith: ¡QUE INSISTENTE! (Le hiere el brazo a Noah y este último suelta su espada)

Roya: (Saca sus dagas) ¡TE MATARE! (Ataca a Keith)

Keith: ¡QUE LENTA! (Le da un golpe a Roya en el estómago dejándola inconsciente)

Sagiri: ¡MAMA!

Antauris: Niña vete de aquí rápido.

Sagiri: ¡MAMA! (Va corriendo hacia Roya)

Keith: Puedo ver que traen al bebe, premio doble.

Zed: N… No Sagiri.

 **(Keith va a atacar a Sagiri pero se interpone Elmeida)**

Elmeida: (Saca su espada) ¡NO TE DEJARE CON VIDA!

Keith: ¡SAL DE MI CAMINO!

Elmeida: ¡¿Y DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTE ESA ESPADA?!

Keith: ¡¿CREES QUE NO ANDARÍA ARMADO?! ¡QUE ESTÚPIDA!

 **(Keith derrota con facilidad a Elmeida)**

Elmeida: ¡SAGIRI VETE!

 **(Keith de una patada deja inconsciente a Sagiri y Zeya cae al suelo)**

Keith: ¡ANTAURIS, NOS VAMOS!

Antauris: (Triste) Si señor.

Keith: Toma a la niña y al bebe, yo me llevare a Roya.

 **(Antauris toma a Sagiri y a Zeya y abre un portal)**

Keith: Nos volveremos a ver Noah y Zake y esta vez los matare de una vez por todas.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: PERDONEN MI DEMORA, PERO ESTAS VACACIONES ME SALIERON ATAREADAS TAMBIÉN :(, PERO AHORA SI QUE SI TRAERÉ MAS CAPÍTULOS MAS SEGUIDO ;) Y RESPECTO A LA MUERTE DE ZED JEJEJEJEJE QUE SORPRESAS SE VIENEN :D.**

ESPERO REVIEWS!


	22. LA NOTICIA MAS TRISTE DE TODAS (EP 22)

**LA NOTICIA MAS TRISTE DE TODAS.**

 **En el capítulo anterior dos mercenarios aparecieron en Templar para matar a Zed (Antauris y Maurie), estos atacaron a Zed y el poder del Amir Goul no servía debido a que estos tipos habían desarrollado un nuevo tipo de shards que detenían el ataque de cualquier espíritu.**

 **Cuando Zed parecía acabado apareció Noah en su ayuda, Maurie ataco al amigo de Zed causando preocupación en Antauris ya que su objetivo era Zed y nadie más. En un momento Maurie derroto a Noah y cuando iba a dar el salto para clavarle la espada y matarlo interrumpió Keith que había caído al suelo por un golpe de Zed y atravesó a Maurie con su espada, pero no para ayudar a Noah sino que no permitiría que otro acabara con su vida ya que esa era tarea suya.**

 **En ese momento aparecen Zake y Elmeida, el hijo del maestro Zico lucho contra Keith aunque este último demostraba superioridad con respecto a su oponente.**

 **Mientras Zed de a poco convencía a Antauris de unirse a su lado y derrotar a Keith, pero Antauris sabía lo despiadado que era Keith así que engaño a Zed acercándose a su oreja para decirle que harían, pero en vez de eso saco su espada y atravesó al joven salvador, al mismo tiempo Keith derrotaba a Zake.**

 **En casa de Zed su esposa Roya comenzaba a impacientarse por su esposo y su amigo Keith ya que hace mucho que habían salido y no volvían, en eso Roya le dice a Sagiri que fueran a buscar a su padre, las chicas se van con él bebe Zeya. Al llegar al campo de batalla quedan horrorizadas con la escena, todos sus amigos derrotados y Zed sucumbiendo a sus heridas, Roya se enfurece y ataca a Keith, pero este ultimo la derrota fácilmente y la deja inconsciente, Sagiri estaba horrorizada con lo que pasaba, pero en ese momento Elmeida ataca a Keith con la intención de ganar tiempo para que Sagiri escapara, pero la niña se quedó petrificada con lo que ocurría y Keith derroto a Elmeida, así el Neotopiano de una patada noqueo a Sagiri y se llevó a Roya, Sagiri y Zeya y prometió volver a enfrentarse a Noah y Zake para acabar con sus vidas.**

Noah: (Asustado) ¡ZEEEEEEED!

Zake: ¡OH NO ZED!

Elmeida: ¡DEBEMOS AYUDARLO!

 **(Los chicos se acercan a Zed)**

Zed: (Con sus últimas fuerzas) De… debo salvar a Roya.

Noah: ¡RÁPIDO DEBEMOS LLEVARLO AL HOSPITAL DE TEMPLAR!

Zake: Un momento, miren a este sujeto, él es aliado de Keith y aún sigue vivo, pero si no recibe atención medica morirá pronto, llevémoslo y tal vez nos pueda proporcionar información sobre el paradero de Keith.

Maurie: (Con sus últimos suspiros) Ayuda por favor…

Noah: ¡ESTA BIEN, PERO APRESURÉMONOS!

Elmeida: Yo tengo un shard de transportación.

 **(Elmeida abre un portal con el shard y se transportan rápidamente hacia el hospital)**

Noah: ¡RÁPIDO DEBEN ATENDERLOS!

 **(Todos quedan mirando impresionados al ver que Zed está en mal estado)**

Noah: (Enojado) ¡NO HAY TIEMPO, SI NO LOS AYUDAN MORIRÁN!

 **(Aparece un doctor)**

Doctor: ¡RÁPIDO PÓNGANLOS EN ESTA CAMILLA!

 **(Los chicos hacen caso al doctor y colocan a Zed y Maurie con cuidado en la camilla)**

Doctor: Los llevaremos a una sala de emergencia, estén tranquilos por sus amigos.

Noah: Muchas gracias doctor.

 **(El doctor se va rápidamente con los chicos a una sala de emergencia)**

Noah: Bien ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Zake: Planear el ataque.

Elmeida: Debemos reunir a todos, pediré ayuda a Zaymoth.

Noah: Solo hay un problema, no tenemos idea a donde se fue Keith, al parecer el único que lo sabe es aquel tipo que rescatamos.

Elmeida: Diablos tienes razón.

 **(En ese momento aparece Mikki en el hospital)**

Mikki: (Preocupado) ¡CHICOS!

Noah: Hola Mikki.

Mikki: Sabría que estarían aquí, oigan ¿es verdad lo de Zed?

Noah: Si, pero ¿Cómo te enteraste tan pronto?

Mikki: Toda la ciudad lo sabe.

Noah: Con que los rumores se están propagando rápido.

Mikki: ¿Y cómo ocurrió todo?

Zake: Ese maldito de Keith demostró quien es realmente.

Mikki: ¿Entonces nunca tuvo buenas intenciones?

Zake: Es solo un malvado.

Noah: Mikki te quiero pedir un gran favor, ¿puedes quedarte aquí para recibir noticias de Zed o del otro chico?

Mikki: Por supuesto no hay problema.

Noah: Muchas gracias.

Zake: Adiós Mikki.

Elmeida: Gracias Mikki.

 **(Noah, Zake y Elmeida se van)**

Noah: Chicos, yo iré a buscar información sobre el paradero de Keith a los campos de Neotopia, ahí es donde vivía antiguamente.

Zake: Buena idea Noah.

Noah: Debo ir al consejo de sabios para que me faciliten el uso del transportador, volveré pronto.

Elmeida: Adiós, espero traigas noticias sobre ese tipo.

Noah: Yo también espero lo mismo.

Zake: Adiós Noah.

 **(Noah se va corriendo)**

Elmeida: ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Zake: Entrenar duro, ahora va en serio, ese Keith me las pagara.

Elmeida: Realmente lo odias.

Zake: Así es, por eso entrenare para derrotarlo, ¿me ayudas?

Elmeida: Por supuesto.

Zake: Pues no perdamos tiempo y vamos al campo de entrenamiento.

 **(Los chicos se van corriendo)**

 **(Mientras tanto en otra parte)**

Keith: Pobre Roya, tan solitaria.

Roya: ¿Por qué nos haces esto Keith?

Keith: Quiero vengarme.

Roya: ¿Y por qué incluyes a Zed en esto? ¿Y por qué quieres venganza si nadie jamás te hizo daño?

Keith: Me vengare de Noah, el intento matarme aquella vez en Task, me atravesó con su espada y estuve a punto de morir si no fuera porque el general Dukham me rescato. El me entreno y luego me despedí de el para comenzar con mis planes de venganza. Por eso quiero vengarme de Noah y lo de Zed pues bueno es obvio que protegería a su amigo por lo que aprendí su estilo de lucha, aunque no lo creas estuve presente en la batalla contra Belds, ahí aprendí todo sobre su estilo de pelea y también deseo su muerte por haber matado a Dukham, pero no te preocupes mi fiel subordinado Antauris se encargó de él.

Roya: (Enojada) ¡ERES UN MALDITO!

Keith: (Enojado) ¡¿QUE ME HAS DICHO?! ¡ANTAURIS TÓMALA JUNTO CON SU HIJA Y EL BEBE Y DALES UN CASTIGO A TODOS EN EL CALABOZO!

Antauris: Pero señor…

Keith: (Interrumpe) ¡¿ACASO DESOBEDECERÁS?!

Antauris: Lo siento señor, de inmediato.

 **(Antauris lleva a Roya, Sagiri y Zeya al calabozo)**

 **(Una vez dentro)**

Sagiri: (Asustada) ¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR NO LO HAGA!

 **(Antauris se fija si Keith no los escucha)**

Antauris: Perfecto el ya no nos escucha, pueden tranquilizarse no les hare nada.

Roya: ¿Es en serio?

Antauris: Perdónenme por haberle hecho daño a Zed, pero si no lo hacía Keith me mataría a mí.

Roya: (Triste) Oh Zed…

Sagiri: Tranquila mama el estará bien y nos rescatará.

Antauris: Odio a Keith, lamentablemente no puedo hacerle frente porque tiene en sus manos los espíritus key.

Roya: ¿Y si se los robamos?

Antauris: La verdad nunca se me paso por la mente.

Roya: Tal vez si los tenemos en nuestro poder podamos acabarlo.

Antauris: Y podría conseguir shards de transportación para volver a Templar y dárselos a Noah y a Zed para reestablecer la paz, luego ellos podrían derrotar a Keith fácilmente, es un plan perfecto.

Roya: ¿Cuál es el momento indicado?

Antauris: Bueno la verdad Keith entrena mucho, pero tiene ciertos horarios de siesta, tal vez pueda sacárselos en ese momento.

Roya: ¡MUY BIEN!

Antauris: Ahora les pediré un favor, tendrán que quedarse aquí ya que si vuelvo con ustedes frente al señor Keith se dará cuenta que no las torture y será peor. Le inventare que como parte del castigo las encerré aquí, créanme que le gustara mi acción.

Roya: Es realmente un malvado.

Antauris: Las suministrare con alimento y todo lo que necesiten, además me preocupa él bebe.

Roya: Veo que usted no es malo, ¿Por qué se unió con Keith?

Antauris: Me prometió darme todo lo que nunca tuve, todo el poder necesario, pero al luchar con Zed me di cuenta de que tenerlo no sirve de nada si a cambio tuviste que cometer atrocidades.

Roya: Es un maldito y yo confié en él.

Antauris: Tranquilícense, todo saldrá bien.

Roya: Eso espero.

Antauris: Ahora debo irme.

Roya: Mucha suerte.

Sagiri: Por favor sáquenos.

Antauris: Es una promesa.

 **(Antauris se va y cierra con llave el calabozo)**

 **(Llega hasta la sala principal con Keith)**

Keith: ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

Antauris: Así es señor, lloraron después de la golpiza que les proporcione.

Keith: ¿Y por qué no las trajiste?

Antauris: Como castigo las encerré en el calabozo.

Keith: Hmmm, déjame ver tus nudillos.

Antauris: (Asustado se dice para sí) ¡OH NO OLVIDE ENSANGRENTARME LOS NUDILLOS!

Keith: (Furioso) ¡JUSTO LO QUE PENSÉ!

 **(Keith se va corriendo al calabozo)**

 **(Abre la puerta y ve a Roya, Sagiri y Zeya sin rastro de alguna tortura)**

Keith: ¡MALDITO!

 **(Llega Antauris)**

Antauris: ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSA SEÑOR!

Keith: ¡ESCÚCHENME USTEDES TRES, VUELVAN A LA CELDA AHORA!

Roya: ¡OH NO!

Keith: ¡EL ESTÚPIDO DE ANTAURIS PAGARA SU CASTIGO!

Antauris: ¡¿QUE?!

Keith: ¡SI NO SE VAN MATARE A LOS TRES!

Roya: ¡RÁPIDO VAYÁMONOS!

 **(Roya y Sagiri con Zeya en los brazos salen corriendo del calabozo)**

Keith: ¡Y SI NO LAS VEO EN LA CELDA LAS MATO!

Antauris: ¡ESPERE SEÑOR POR FAVOR!

 **(Keith cierra la puerta del calabozo)**

Keith: ¡ME DESOBEDECISTE!

Antauris: No podía castigar a las chicas y mucho menos al bebe.

Keith: ¡RECIBIRÁS SU CASTIGO!

Antauris: Esta bien…

Keith: ¡DESNUDA TU TORSO!

Antauris: (Sorprendido) ¡¿QUE?!

Keith: ¡SI NO LO HACES TE MATARE JUNTO CON ESAS ESTÚPIDAS Y EL MALDITO BEBE!

 **(Antauris hace lo que Keith le dice)**

 **(Keith toma un látigo)**

Keith: ¡AHORA POR DESOBEDECERME RECIBIRÁS EL CASTIGO DE UN DIOS!

 **(Keith levanta el látigo y se dirige para golpear a Antauris)**

 **(Desde la celda Roya y Sagiri escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Antauris)**

Roya: (Llorando) ¡MALDITO KEITH!

Sagiri: (Llorando) ¡¿POR QUE LO CASTIGA ASÍ?!

 **(Mientras tanto en el hospital de Templar)**

Zed: (Con sus últimas fuerzas) ¿Qq, que sucedió?

Maurie: (Agonizando) Tt tu eres Zed…

Zed: (Mira a su lado) Tu…

Maurie: Perdóname por lo que hice, maldito Keith.

Zed: (Totalmente débil) Ya no pasa nada, escúchame necesito saber en dónde está Keith.

Maurie: El palacio de Rades, ahí se oculta luego de que derrotaste a Belds.

 **(Zed con sus pocas fuerzas toma una aguja que hay a su lado y raya la pared escribiendo palacio de Rades)**

Zed: Espero que lo noten.

Maurie: Cc creo que no puedo más.

Zed: No te rindas.

Maurie: Creo que nos engañaron ¿eh?

Zed: Así parece.

Maurie: Que mala suerte, jejeje.

Zed: Jajaja.

Maurie: (Comienza a reírse a carcajadas) JAJAJAJAJA (De pronto siente un dolor en el torso) ¡AAAHHH!

Zed: Ten cuidado aun estas gravemente herido.

Maurie: (Sin fuerzas) Q, q que ma más da.

Zed: Tienes razón.

Maurie: Jajajaja.

Zed: Jajajaja.

Maurie: Que iluso.

Zed: Somos unos tontos.

Maurie: Un placer Zed.

Zed: ¿Maurie cierto?

Maurie: Así es jeje… (Cierra los ojos)

Zed: (Mira al techo) Maurie jeje que buen nombre… (Comienza a decir nombres) Noah, Zake, Mikki, Zeya, Sagiri y Roya por favor perdónenme. Madre ¿Cómo estás? (Cierra los ojos)

 **(De pronto entra un médico a la sala de emergencias)**

Medico: ¿Todo bien?

 **(En eso Zake y Elmeida)**

Zake: (Furioso) ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

 **(Ataca a Elmeida)**

Elmeida: ¡HEY TRANQUILÍZATE!

Zake: (Ataca con mucha rapidez) ¡TOMA TOMA TOMA!

Elmeida: ¡ZAKE, DETENTE!

Zake: (Furioso) ¡MALDITO KEITH!

 **(Zake lanza la espada de Elmeida y la tira al suelo)**

Zake: ¡MUERE!

Elmeida: ¡ESPERA!

 **(Zake da un salto para acabar con Elmeida, pero estaba cegado pensando que luchaba con Keith)**

 **(Justo antes de dar el ataque final se percata de que solo es un entrenamiento)**

 **(Detiene su ataque y ayuda a Elmeida a levantarse)**

Zake: Perdóname por favor.

Elmeida: (Enojada) ¡SOLO ENTRENÁBAMOS, SI VAS A PONERTE ASÍ ENTRENARE YO SOLA!

Zake: Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Elmeida: (Ya más tranquila) Relájate un poco.

Zake: Esta bien.

 **(Elmeida abraza a Zake)**

Elmeida: Lo derrotaras, lo sé.

 **(Zake se sonroja)**

Zake: Emmm gracias por confiar en mí.

Elmeida: (Sonrojada) Bueno eso es porque…

 **(Aparece un portal y los chicos se sueltan de inmediato)**

 **(Del portal aparece Noah)**

Zake: ¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

Noah: Nada, la gente solo lo recuerda como un chico que nunca hizo nada con su vida y no tienen idea de a dónde puede andar.

Zake: Diablos y ahora que haremos.

Elmeida: Aun tenemos una esperanza, es ese chico que trajimos con nosotros.

Noah: Tienes razón, tal vez él nos pueda proporcionar la información necesaria.

 **(De pronto aparece Mikki corriendo con una expresión de tristeza en la cara)**

Mikki: (Triste y con lágrimas) ¡CHICOS!

Zake: (Asustado) ¡¿QUE OCURRE MIKKI?!

Mikki: ¡ZED Y AQUEL CHICO HAN MUERTO!

 **(Todos quedan perplejos)**

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Nota del autor: Bueno chicos espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, perdonen por andar tan desaparecido lo siento lo siento, pero les prometo que compensare todo con muchos capítulos mas, por cierto si ZED SE MURIÓ Y QUE jejeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya se vienen cosas geniales y momentos épicos ;) nos vemos :D.**

 **ESPERO REVIEWS (PD: He visto que muchas reviews que me llegan son de usuarios que no tienen una cuenta, me refiero a que no tienen perfil ni nada por lo que no puedo responder a sus reviews y a mi me encanta estar en contacto con los seguidores de mi historia, así que para esos por favor comenten con cuenta :D)**


End file.
